Des 'Au Revoir'
by Sedgie
Summary: Quand Prentiss décide de quitter le BAU, Morgan comprend qu'il va encore la perdre. Il décide alors de lui laisser un souvenir.
1. Décision

Saisons 8

Pairing : Morgan/Prentiss

**Résumé** : Quand Prentiss décide de quitter le BAU, Morgan comprend qu'il va la perdre encore une fois. Il décide alors de lui offrir un ultime cadeau.

XXX

Le mariage battait son plein : JJ et Will étaient aux anges, une esquisse de réconciliation planait au dessus de Garcia et Kevin, même la présence de Strauss ne choquait plus personne. Et tandis que les enfants s'amusaient avec les ballons aux couleurs nacrées, et que les adultes dansaient, une femme, seule, regardait toute cette scène d'un œil ému et déjà nostalgique.

Emily, appuyée contre un arbre près de la piste de danse, souriait faiblement : elle regardait chacun attentivement, comme pour les marquer dans son esprit, comme s'ils pouvaient disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. Et en vérité, c'est ce qui allait se passer.

Derek avait raison … Elle allait partir.

Personne ne le savait encore, si ce n'était lui. Il avait promis de n'en parler à personne ce soir, car cette soirée était celle de JJ, mais dans sa tête, les choses s'éclaircissaient : dans quelques jours, elle quitterait le BAU pour Londres et un bureau à Interpol.

Rien ni personne n'était en cause dans sa décision, si ce n'était elle-même. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit à Derek : revenir, prétendre que tout allait bien, acheter une maison, essayer de créer des racines … Et finalement se rendre compte que tout était plus profond et compliqué que ça. Que le BAU ne pourrait rien n'y faire, que ses collègues et amis ne pourraient combler ses attentes, même si elle les aimait de tout son cœur, qu'ils étaient sa famille, créée il y a plus de 5 ans maintenant, avec ses bons et ses mauvais cotés …

Aujourd'hui, quand elle regardait en arrière, elle savait que sans eux, elle aurait tourné bien pire. Mais à présent, elle devait tourner la page : la page BAU, la page Doyle, la page USA. Quitter le pays, le continent, traverser l'Atlantique … Serait-ce suffisant ? Il était évident que fuir loin ne servait à rien, que les problèmes vous suivaient aussi.

Elle avait été suivie par une psy plusieurs semaines, elle savait que tout ne serait- pas simple. Quitter tout était-ce vraiment la solution ? Elle qui avait eu tant de mal à reconquérir la confiance et l'amitié de ses collègues, la croyant morte durant des mois. Et voilà qu'à présent, elle allait repartir loin et définitivement. Elle avait peur de leurs réactions, à l'image de celle de Derek il n'avait rien dit, mais dans son regard Emily avait pu lire de la tristesse, de la déception aussi de n'avoir rien dit avant. Quand elle lui avoua qu'elle avait pensé à partir dès qu'elle avait fait sa réapparition, il y a quelques mois déjà. Il s'était inquiéter pour elle, il avait traqué Doyle, el croyant être son meurtrier. Et pour le remercier, elle partait encore une fois.

Au moins, cette fois-ci, elle ne lui avait pas menti et, au final, ce fut pour ça qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle.

S : « Une danse ? »

Spencer se tenait devant elle, lui tendant la main, un sourire à la fois discret et gêné sur le visage.

E : « Avec plaisir. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant tout autant

Son cœur se serra : elle savait que ces tendres moments avec chacun seraient les derniers. Elle devait en profiter, ne pas laisser la culpabilité ou la tristesse la ronger et gâcher ce moment. Alors elle dansa, avec Spencer, avec Hotch, avec Rossi, même avec Garcia et JJ … Elle dansa comme si c'était la dernière et … En effet, ça serait la dernière fois. Et quand la soirée se termina par une dernière chanson, c'est dans les bras de Morgan qu'elle finit. Il avait un secret éphémère en commun, mais il était hors de question de l'évoquer à ce moment-là. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils profitèrent de chaque seconde. Elle retint quelques larmes pour ne rien montrer, mais le silence qui s'imposa à eux était plus assourdissant qu'autre chose.

Et quand la soirée toucha à sa fin, c'est Derek qui se proposa pour raccompagner la jeune femme chez elle. La encore, aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne s'arrête devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme.

D : « Bon … »

E : « Merci encore de m'avoir raccompagné. »

D : « Tu n'allais pas rentrer à pied. »

Emily lui sourit, un peu gênée de ces longs silences entre eux. Elle ouvrit la portière mais Derek posa sa main sur son avant bras.

D : « Hey … On te voit demain ? »

E : « Derek, je ne vais pas m'enfuir comme une voleuse. Vous valez tous bien plus que ça. »

D : « … »

E : « Ecoute … Je sais que … Que tu penses que c'est injuste. Qu'après mon retour, je vous fasse subir une nouvelle un départ impromptu … »

D : « C'est ta vie, tu en fais ce que tu veux après tout … Si tu penses que ça ira mieux en partant alors … Je n'y peux rien. Je me dis juste que tu vas encore terriblement nous manquer … Me manquer … »

E : « Londres n'est à 5h d'avion tu sais … Je pourrais revenir vous voir. »

D : « Mais tu n'en feras rien. »

Un petit silence d'Emily et Derek comprit qu'il avait vu juste : après tout, la voir partir était déjà assez dur comme ça, pour qu'elle en rajoute en revenant et repartant sans cesse. Bien sur elle reviendrait, mais pas autant qu'il le voudrait ou qu'elle le laisser entendre.

E : « Je suis … »

D : « Non, tu n'es pas désolée. Tu as certainement de la peine pour l'instant, parce que tu penses avant tout à nous, mais ton départ, tu le fais pour toi. Si c'est la seule solution alors … Nous l'accepterons. Je ne peux évidemment pas te garantir la réaction de chacun mais … Ils comprendront, ils finiront par comprendre. »

Oui … Ils finiront, pensait-elle. Elle avait tellement peur qu'ils lui en veuillent encore une fois et que leur amitié ne tiendrait pas les kilomètres qui les sépareraient …

Diriger le bureau d'Interpol à Londres était une opportunité de carrière qui séduisait vraiment Emily. Peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il lui fallait pour repartir sur d'autres bases nouvelles, même si cela comprenait de laisser derrière elle sa famille, ses amis.

E : « On se dit à demain. »

D : « Tu vas en parler demain ? »

E : « Hotch s'y attend en tout cas. »

D : « Tu partirais quand ? »

E : « Attends un peu ! Je n'ai encore rien décidé pour Londres. »

D : « Bien sur que si Emily, et on le sait tous les deux. Et puis … Directrice des bureaux d'Interpol à Londres, c'est plus que ce que tu pourrais espérer. C'est une opportunité à saisir. »

E : « A t'entendre, je devrais partir sur le champ. Et pourtant tout à l'heure … »

D : « … Tout à l'heure, c'était sous le coup de la surprise. Tu m'annonces que ça fait des mois que tu penses partir, que tu ne te sens pas bien. Oui, j'étais surpris et déçu aussi parce qu'on a travaillé fort tous ensemble pour que tout redevienne comme avant, sauf que, comme tu l'as dit, c'était plus profond que ça. On était tous à coté de la plaque. »

E : « Je suis désolée, si tu savais … Si je pouvais je … Je … »

D : « Si tu revenais en arrière, tu changerais les choses ? Tu ne serais pas revenue hein ? »

E : « … »

D : « Remarque, si tu n'étais pas revenue, on aurait tous continué à penser que tu étais morte, et au bout d'un moment, on s'en serait remis, on serait aller de l'avant on aurait pas oublier, mais on aurait fait avec ton départ … Tout comme on fera avec ton départ encore cette-fois. »

E : « … »

D : « Allez, va te coucher, demain sera une longue journée … »

Il esquissa un sourire forcé et laissa Emily sortir de la voiture. Il ne redémarra que lorsque que la porte de l'entrée de l'immeuble se referma sur la jeune femme qui ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit le moteur ronfler de la voiture et s'éloigner qu'elle consentit à jeter un œil derrière elle … Sur sa joue, une larme luisante brillait aux lueurs de la lumière de la cage d'escaliers.


	2. Annonces

_Merci encore pour vos review Mackensy et Marion ! _

_Effectivement, ce n'est pas un OS mais une longue fic qui, je vous le promets, trouvera une fin (rien de pire que d'avoir une fic qui vous plait et dont vous n'aurez jamais la fin !). Je pense poster essentiellement les week-end, une suite/semaine._

_J'essaierais autant que possible d'être régulière (je l'indiquerais quand je ne pourrais pas, notamment cet été où je pars aux USA un mois). _

_Trêve de blablas, place à la suite !_

* * *

Derek était arrivé aux aurores : personne de son équipe n'était encore arrivé, pas même Hotch qui, ces derniers temps, passaient beaucoup moins de temps au bureau. Comment l'en blâmer quand ce dernier commençait à retrouver une harmonie familiale. JJ aussi serait surement absente aujourd'hui : son mariage la veille avait surement eut raison d'elle.

Il s'installa à son bureau et sortit de son deuxième tiroir une photo prise il y a 4 ans de l'équipe lors d'une soirée de charité : il y avait Garcia toute de bleu vêtue, Reid avec son nœud papillon de travers, Hotch et Rossi tout sourire, JJ dont la frange lui tombait maladroitement devant les yeux, et enfin Emily, habillée d'une robe rouge et dont le rouge à lèvres écarlate s'assortissait parfaitement. A cette époque, ils étaient tous heureux, où du moins le prétendaient. Qui savait si Emily n'avait déjà pas des envies d'ailleurs ? Elle trainait son lourd passé à Interpol pour à la CIA comme un poids dont elle ne pouvait se défaire … Depuis quand ne se sentait-elle plus chez elle ? L'avait-elle au moins été une fois ?

P : « Tu es bien matinal beau brun ! »

Derek n'eut pas à se retourner : cette voix, ce sobriquet, il n'y avait qu'un seule personne pour l'appeler ainsi :

D : « Hey Garcia. »

P : « Bah alors, on a pas réussi à trouver le sommeil ? »

D : « Pas vraiment … »

P : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Déjà hier soir, je te sentais préoccupé … En fait … Depuis que je vous ais surpris toi et Emily en train de discuter ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

D : « Ecoute mon cœur … Il n'y a rien de grave, et si c'était le cas et que ça ne me concernait pas, ça ne serait pas à moi de t'en parler, ok ? »

P : « Ca concerne Emily c'est ça ? Derek, dis-le moi, je ne supporterais pas une seconde surprise ! »

D : « Seconde ? »

P : « Ouais … Bah tu sais … Entre Kevin et sa nouvelle copine … Il est venu avec, tu te rends compte ? »

D : « Je vous ais vu danser ensemble hier soir … »

P : « Ce n'était qu'amical, juste … Pour ne pas faire tâche au mariage tu sais. »

D : « Je vois … »

P : « Non mais … C'est cool s'il a retrouvé quelqu'un hein … »

D : « Hey ma belle, tu es une personne géniale, tu trouveras un jour, et crois-moi, ce jour-là tu feras un heureux. »

P : « Et si on parlait de toi beau brun … Quand est-ce que tu feras une heureuse et des milliers de malheureuses hein ? »

D : « J'en sais rien je … »

Mais il s'interrompit quand il vit au loin Emily arriver. Elle semblait tendue et fatiguée, elle avait, elle aussi, probablement passée une sale et courte nuit.

P : « Hey jolie brunette ! Ouh … Ta nuit aurait-elle été aussi agitée ? »

E : « Aussi ? »

P : « A voir Derek … Oh mais attend … Non, c'est pas vrai, vous n'auriez pas fait ça ? »

Le ton surexcité et limite strident de la jeune femme n'augurait rien de bon, mais Derek se lança quand même :

D : « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

P : « Et bien … Tu as passé une nuit agitée, elle a passé une nuit agitée … Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui l'a raccompagné après le mariage non ? Vous … Vous deux … Ensemble ! »

E/D : « Quoi ? »

P : « Bah oui, oh vous savez, les mariages sont propices à ce genre de rapprochement vous savez, oh mon dieu, si j'avais su avant ! »

D : « Hey, hey Garcia … Tu vas te clamer déjà ! Il n'y a rien entre Emily et moi. Je l'ai juste raccompagné hier soir et … Mais pourquoi je me justifie moi ? »

Emily esquissa un sourire, levant les bras devant elle en signe de résignation.

P : « OH mais alors … Ce n'est que pure coïncidence si vous avez tous les 2 des têtes d'enterrement ? »

Leur regard se croisa : bien évidemment que non ils étaient les seuls à savoir pourquoi ils avaient passé une sale nuit, pourquoi le sommeil n'était pas venu, pourquoi, au lieu d'être dans leur lit, ils étaient soit dans la cuisine, soit dans le salon essayant de trouver de trouver le sommeil en lisant un livre.

D : « Disons que la soirée fut … longue et intense. »

P : « Oh je vois … »

E : « Et la tienne alors ? Finalement, tu as pu parler avec Kevin ? »

P : « … »

Derek lui fit discrètement le signe de se taire, mais trop tard Emily, comprit … trop tard.

E : « Oh euh je …. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. »

P : « Non, non, tout va bien. On a un peu discuté mais … Ca n'a pas été au-delà, après tout, il était venu accompagné de cette … beauté ... »

E : « Ok, bon je … Je vais prendre un café, quelqu'un en veut un ? »

D : « Non merci, je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça … »

L'allusion était facile, et il la regretta aussitôt qu'il la prononça. Il voulu s'excuser mais Emily était déjà loin. Et tandis qu'elle attendait que son café ne coule, une voix chaude et familière résonna à ses oreilles.

H : « Bonjour. »

Elle se retourna et vit Hotch, tout sourire : lui au moins avait du passer une bonne nuit.

E : « Bonjour. »

H : « A ce que je vois, ta ride du soucis était toujours là. »

E : « Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis vieille ? »

H : « Absolument pas. » sourit-il « Je suppose que … Ce dont tu veux me parler ne peut attendre ? »

E : « Je pense que … Plus tôt ça sera fait, mieux ça sera. »

H : « Je vois, viens dans mon bureau. »

Une fois sa tasse en main, elle suivit Hotch jusqu'à son bureau devant les yeux de Derek et Garcia.

P : « C'est si mauvais que ça ? »

D : « De quoi tu parles ? »

P : « Ce dont elle voulait m'entretenir plus tard, c'était ça hein ? Ce qui t'a empêché de dormir et ce dont elle discute avec Hotch en ce moment même ? Quelque chose tracasse Emily ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Derek aurait aimé la rassurer mais ça aurait été lui mentir et ça, je ne pense pas que Pénélope lui aurait pardonné.

H : « Alors … De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Emily ne savait pas comment commencer : Avec Derek, tout avait été très vite et plus facile, mais avec Hotch … Et les autres …

E : « En fait je … Clyde Easter m'a contacté. »

H : « Je sais. »

E : « Tu sais ? »

H : « Je me demandais quand tu m'en parlerais. »

E : « Décidemment, Spence et JJ ne savent pas tenir leur langue … »

H : « Ils étaient inquiets pour toi … Depuis quelques temps tu montrais des signes … »

E : « Des signes ? »

H : « Alors, tu vas accepter ce poste à Londres ? »

E : « Je … J'en sais rien … »

H : « Il est évident qu'une telle opportunité ne se représentera plus, et je peux dire que si une personne du service aurait le droit à un tel poste, c'est bien toi. »

E : « Attend, tu es en train de me dire d'accepter et de vous quitter ? »

H : « Tu nous a quitté il y a des mois déjà. »

E : « … »

H : « Ton retour n'en a pas vraiment été un. Je te sentais inquiète, sur la réserve. Tu étais différente. Je me doute qu'on ne sort pas indemne d'une telle histoire. J'ai même été surpris que tu reprennes du service aussi vite après ton retour. »

E : « Je te l'ai dis, j'avais trouvé ma place … Du moins c'est ce que je voulais. »

H : « La direction du bureau de Londres est un très bon poste, qui est fait pour toi. De plus, tu as déjà travaillé à Interpol, ça te sera familier. »

E : « A vrai dire, je serais entre la France et l'Angleterre. Le siège général se trouve à Lyon. »

H : « Tu parles couramment français, c'est un plus. »

E : « Oui. Peut-être est-ce la solution : partir loin … »

H : « Quoiqu'il arrive, on emmène toujours nos problèmes avec nous, peu importe la distance. »

E : « Je sais … Mais si le problème c'est moi. »

H : « Rester ici pourrait être la solution ou pas ? »

E : « J'en sais rien, je suis paumée … Je pense que cette proposition n'arrive pas par hasard. J'en suis à me mettre à mystifier, je vois des signes partout : les fondations craquelées de la maison que je voulais acheter, Easter qui me propose ce poste … Et ce mariage. »

H : « Le mariage ? »

E : « Je me suis rendue compte que je passais à coté de ma vie, toute ma vie. J'aime mon métier, je suis faite pour ça, profiler c'est ce que je fais de mieux mais … Je suis un rat de bibliothèque, je ne vis que pour ça, passant à coté des choses. Tu as retrouvé quelqu'un, JJ et Will viennent de se marier, ils ont un fils … Il est possible donc d'aimer son métier, de s'y consacrer et de concilier tout ça avec une vie personnelle. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi je n'y suis pas arrivée ? »

H : « … »

E : « Je me dis que … Peut-être que je n'ai rein trouvé parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouvé ici … Qui sait, à Londres, je trouverais ce que je cherche … Ou pas. Et si ce n'est pas Londres, ça pourrait être Paris ou Lyon ou Madrid, peu importe. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'ici, je prétends que tout va bien, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Je peux faire semblant, mais au bout d'un moment, ça me revient en plein face. »

H : « Je comprends … Moi-même j'ai eu pas mal de questionnements après la mort d'Hayley. Je comprends aussi que cette occasion est une occasion en or pour toi, sur tous les plans. Les autres le comprendront aussi. »

E : « Comme je disais à Morgan, Londres n'est qu'à une poignée d'heures d'avion … »

H : « Morgan est au courant ? »

E : « Il l'a découvert hier. Je suis si prévisible que ça ? » dit-elle en souriant

H : « On commence à te connaitre tu sais … Et puis, tout se lit sur ton visage. »

E : « Super … »

H : « Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. »

E : « Pas quand on bosse entourée de profilers doués. »

H : « Tu comptes l'annoncer quand ? »

E : « J'en sais rien … Partir comme ça à Londres, si vite ! j'ai tellement de choses à régler avant de partir : la banque, les affaires courantes … »

H : « Tu devrais déjà appeler Easter … Puis ensuite aller voir Strauss. Une fois que tu sauras, tu pourras leur en parler. Quand il y a une échéance, il est plus facile à chacun de se faire à l'idée d'un départ. »

E : « Ouais … Mais je crains que JJ ou encore Reid se doute de quelque chose … »

H : « Alors l'annonce de ton départ ne sera pas une grande surprise pour eux. »

Et comme un signe, encore un, Emily reçu un coup de fil, interrompant leur conversation : sur l'écran apparut un nom, son nom … Elle s'excusa d'un signe de tête et décrocha :

E : « Clyde ? »

C : « Salut ma belle, comment va ? J'appelle pas trop tôt j'espère, le décalage horaire et moi, ça fait 2. »

E : « Non non, c'est correct. »

C : « Je ne voudrais pas être insistant mais … J'aimerais avoir une réponse de ta part. Le bureau de Londres attend un dirigeant, j'ai proposé ton nom, ils sont d'accord. Il ne reste plus que ta confirmation. »

E : « Je sais mais tu comprendras que c'est une décision qui doit être réfléchie. »

C : « Ok. Si tu veux plus de temps … »

Emily jeta un œil vers Hotch, et comme s'il donnait son aval, il opina de la tête. Emily inspira alors :

E : « Je suis d'accord. »

C : « Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ? »

E : « Oui. Je pense que … Que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

C : « Super. Tu peux venir quand ? »

E : « Ohbah j'en sais rien … Il me faut régler certaines choses avant. »

C : « Ok, je dis au bureau que tu es d'accord. Ils prépareront tout pour ton arrivée. Tu n'auras qu'à me prévenir du jour et l'heure. »

E : «Très bien. »

C : « Ravie de t'avoir de nouveau à mes cotés. On formait une belle équipe dans le temps hein ? »

E : « Le passé c'est le passé. Là je serais ton patron. »

C : « C'est encore mieux ! »

Emily sourit puis raccrocha.

H : « Et bien voilà, première étape passée. »

E : « Oui. »

H : « Ca n'a pas été aussi dur hein ? »

E : « C'est une nouvelle étape dans ma vie et je pensais que ça serait plus dur en effet. »

H : « C'est parce que c'est un choix rationnel, c'est ton choix. »

E : « … »

H : « Strauss ne devrait arriver que cet après-midi, ça te laisse le temps de le dire aux autres … Du moins ceux qui ne le savent pas encore. »

Elle acquiesça et c'est ensemble qu'ils rejoignirent l'équipe : finalement JJ était quand même venuene serait-ce que pour récupérer quelques affaires, Reid et Rossi venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient tous là, elle devait le faire.

Elle descendit les marches, en compagnie de Hotch, et retrouva l'équipe.

JJ : » Hey, vous vous êtes tous finalement réveillés ? »

E : « Oui, et toi, je vois que tu as décidé de sortir de ton lit nuptial aussi ? »

JJ : « En fait, Will a été appelé assez tôt. »

P : « Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça le lendemain de son mariage ? »

JJ : « Il n'a pas eu le choix, mais c'est pas grave, ça me permet aussi de venir vous voir et de vous remercier pour cette superbe soirée. »

Derek jeta un œil vers Emily … Elle semblait tendue. Il prit une gorgée de café et respira profondément.

E : « J'ai … J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

P : « Je le savais ! Il se passe quelque chose ! »

JJ et Reid échangèrent un regard … Ils avaient compris, ils attendaient juste le moment où Emily aurait le courage de leur annoncer.

E : « Je … J'ai reçu une proposition que … Que j'ai accepté. »

JJ s'approcha d'Emily et sans dire un mot, elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'Emily cru sentir ses cotes exploser. Puis elle lui murmura :

JJ : « Tu vas terriblement me manquer, tu le sais ça ? »

E : « Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »

P : « Attendez, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

S : « Emily a accepté un poste de direction à Londres. » lança Reid froidement

P : « Oh … C'est pas vrai … Tu … Tu t'en vas ? Pour de bon ? Tu nous quittes ? »

E : « Garcia … Je suis désolée … Je … Il le faut, j'ai besoin de partir. Depuis mon retour, quelque chose cloche en moi … »

P : « Mais … Tu vas revenir un jour non ? »

E : « Je prends la direction du bureau d'Interpol à Londres. C'est un poste fixe. J'aurais bien sur des moments mais … Je pars définitivement pour l'Europe. »

P : « Mais dans combien de temps ? Si tu me dis que tu pars demain je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

E : « Non je n'en sais rien. Pas demain en tout cas, c'est sur. Mais … »

R : « Princessa … Tu vas nous manquer mais … Si c'est ce que tu veux. Cette opportunité est une belle chance pour toi et tu serais parfaite pour ce rôle qu'on te confie. »

Spencer se leva brusquement de son siège et, sans un mot, sortit du bureau. Emily savait que ça serait plus dur pour lui. Il avait été terriblement touché quand elle était partie, l'ayant cru morte. Il avait aussi très mal vécu son retour et le mensonge l'entourant, s'en prenant même à JJ, qui était dans la confidence.

E : « Excusez-moi … »

Emily pressa le pas pour retrouver Reid dehors, assis sur un banc en pierre, triturant ses doigts. Elle s'approcha et sans un mot, s'assit à coté de lui. Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, elle posa doucement sa main sur les mains nerveuses du jeune homme.

E : « Je suis désolée. »

S : « Tu es la femme la plus égoïste que je connaisse … »

Emily fut surprise et ces paroles la blessèrent profondément … Non pas parce qu'elles étaient prononcées par Reid, mais parce qu'elles étaient vraies. Elle leur avait fait tant de peine quand elle avait prétendu être morte, pour revenir et bousculer leur vie une nouvelle fois. Et là encore, elle partait alors qu'un semblant de normalité était revenu entre eux. Oui, elle le savait : elle était égoïste. Tous surement le pensaient un peu, seul Reid avait eu le courage de le lui dire en face.

E : « Pardonne-moi. »

S : « Comment tu veux que je fasse. Tu es à peine revenue que tu t'en vas encore une fois ! Et tu pars loin, très loin … Et pour longtemps … »

E : « Je sais … Je … Mais Spence … Dis-toi que tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir tout ce temps. J'ai aussi souffert de l'éloignement d'avec vous tous … Ca me fait mal aussi de partir mais j'en ais besoin, il le faut. Rester ici et me dire que tout ira mieux, ce n'est pas une solution. De plus … Je ne pars pas pour toujours. Londres n'est pas si loin et vous êtes ma famille. »

S : « Quitter sa famille ainsi, tu trouves ça bien toi ? »

E : « Je ne saurais quoi te dire pour que tu changes d'avis et que tu me soutiennes … Sache juste que je vous aime tous, bien trop pour rester ici et me détruire à vos cotés à petit feu. Je veux me retrouver aussi. »

S : « Tu penses à toi, toi toi … Mais nous ? Moi, dans tout ça … Tu repars encore. »

E : « Oui mais là je ne cache rien à personne. Je pars mais tu sais que je reviendrais. Si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, ça ne sera que moi. »

S : « T'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'en veux, pas de soucis … »

Sur ce, il se leva et reparti dans le bâtiment, laissant Emily complètement ébranlée par la vive réaction de Reid. Elle resta assise là jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Quand elle redressa la tête, elle vit le visage fermé de Derek.

E : « J'ai été nulle. »

D : « On a jamais dis que ça serait simple. Tu comptes pour nous, énormément. C'est dur de te laisser encore une fois partir, même si c'est pour ton bien cette fois-ci. »

E : « Il est si en colère, me pardonnera-t-il un jour ? »

D : « Bien sur voyons. »

E : « Tu veilleras sur lui ? Je ne veux qu'il retombe dans de mauvais travers. »

D : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là. »

E : « Merci. »

D : « On aimerait organiser une petite soirée pour ton départ … Tu penses partir quand ? »

E : « une fois que j'aurais parlé à Strauss de ma démission, et que j'aurais réglé quelques affaires … Je dirais, pas avant une bonne semaine. »

D : « Ca nous laisse du temps donc. »

E : « Derek, les adieux vont déjà être assez difficiles, je n'ai pas envie de renforcer ça par une petite fête. »

D : « Alors, disons un resto entre potes, ça te va ? »

Emily sourit alors, elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec lui, même s'il le voulait.

Il lui caressa la joue, essuyant une larme qui venait d'y couler, elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa nuque et la força à s'approcher de lui. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et comme un signe, elle lâcha la pression, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il était difficile de partir ainsi, même pour son bien. C'était sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues. Comment tout abandonner pour une autre vie ? Rebâtir des racines, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait mais pourtant, partir signifiait aussi tourner le dos à sa vie ici, avec eux. Oui, elle était égoïste …

Elle sentit les lèvres de Derek sur son front, la réconfortant … Il n'avait jamais été aussi tactile avec elle, cela lui faisait tellement de bien.

E : « Le Grand Derek Morgan va-t-il supporter mon absence ? » sourit-elle

D : « Je survivrais comme je peux. Mon seul regret aura été de me cacher derrière nos postes pour ne pas te dire ce que tu représentais pour moi. »

Emily fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête, juste à temps pour voir les lèvres de Derek se poser sur les siennes doucement. Surprise, elle esquissa un mouvement de recul, écarquillant ses grands yeux noirs.

E : « Mais … Derek … »

D : « Désolé, je sais ça craint de faire ça alors que tu pars … »

E : « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

D : « Je ne sais plus qui à dit qu'on ne se rendait compte de ce qu'on avait que lorsqu'on l'avait perdu … Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a longtemps … mais … »

E : « Depuis quand ? »

D : « A vrai dire, le jour où je t'ai perdu. Dans cet entrepôt quand tu te vidais de ton sang dans mes bras. J'ai cru mourir ce jour-là. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour prendre ta place. Et quand JJ nous a annoncé que tu étais partie dans ce foutu couloir de l'hôpital … Mon monde s'est écroulé, et je n'ai tenu que par l'énergie que je déployais à retrouver Doyle. Puis tu es revenu, et je me suis juré de te protéger et qu'il ne t'arriverait plus rien, même si cette promesse était utopique au vu de notre métier. Mais tu étais là, même si j'étais en colère de ce mensonge, tu étais de retour, jamais je n'aurais pensé ça … »

E : « Derek, tu me fais quoi là ? »

D : « Je ne te drague pas si c'est ce que tu penses. Je n'essaie pas non plus de te retenir en te déclarant mon amour … Je me dis juste que tu t'en vas, encore une fois, et que cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas louper mon coup et vivre avec des regrets. »

E : « … »

D : « Je sais, ça craint ce que je fais … C'est même très nul … »

E : « Tu es train de me dire que pour te sentir mieux quand je serais partie, tu me déballes tes sentiments ? Genre pour faire … ? Pour pouvoir te décharger de ce poids et pouvoir … aller voir ailleurs ? »

D : « Absolument pas. »

E : « Alors quoi ? Pour le coup, c'est toi qui es égoïste. Tu as pensé à toi, mais moi là dedans ? Je dois faire et dire quoi ? »

D : « … »

E : « C'est nul Derek. »

D : « Et merde … » murmura-t-il

Il avait imaginé bien des scénarios pour lui parler de ça, mais aucun dans tant d'urgence. Evidemment, al réaction d'Emily ne le surprenait guère.

Il se leva alors, se massa la nuque de gêne, devant les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, encore surprise de cette déclaration, et fit les 100 pas.

D : « Merde Emily, je voulais pas te mettre dans une telle situation. »

E : « Je sais pas quoi dire … Derek, on se connait depuis plus de 6 ans maintenant … Et tu choisis la veille de mon départ pour me dire ça. »

D : « Je sais … Je sais pas ce que j'espérais en faisant ça. »

E : « Et maintenant je vais m'en aller en repensant à ses paroles et … Derek … »

D : « Et merde … Emily je voulais juste … Et merde … »

E : « Derek, tu pourrais te calmer et arrêter de t'agiter s'il te plait, tu me donnes le tournis. »

Derek obtempéra et s'assit de nouveau près de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler avant qu'Emily ne rompe le silence.

E : « Hey … J'aurais jamais pensé être ton style. » lança-t-elle sur un ton léger

D : « Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? »

E : « Bah … Je t'imaginais avec des femmes plus jeunes, plus athlétiques, plus … bimbos. »

D : « Carrément. »

E : « Carrément. »

D : « Bah tu t'es trompée … Comme quoi, finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas un si bon profiler que ça … T as raison d'aller bosser à Interpol en fin de compte. »

E : « Ah ah, très drôle ! »

D : « Pourtant je pense que tu serais parfaite pour moi : tu es belle, intelligente, nous avons pleins de points communs. Et même si tu crois le contraire, je ne me suis pas déclaré pour avoir bonne conscience et aller voir ailleurs une fois que tu seras loin. »

E : « Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qui me fera rester, tu le sais ça ? »

D : « Je sais … »

E : « Alors qu'espères-tu ? Qu'on passe ces derniers jours ensemble, comme un couple presque normal jusqu'à mon départ à des milliers de kilomètres de toi. Tu sais que les relations à distance ça n'a jamais tenu … »

D : « Je sais … Je voulais juste .. Que tu le saches, c'est tout. »

E : « Et moi je dois faire avec ça dans mes valises … » soupira-t-elle

D : « Je suppose que faire comme si tu n'avais rien entendu est utopique hein ? »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Et bien … Quitte à faire dans le cliché jusqu'au bout : veux-tu passer une soirée avec moi ? »

E : « Pardon ? »

D : « Je parle ici d'un simple dîner, rien de plus. »

E : « Rien de plus ? »

D : « Evidemment, je ne garantis pas que tu ne finisses pas par succomber à mon charme … » dit-il en rigolant

E : « Derek, tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ton charme ? Vraiment ? »

D : « Hey ! »

Ils lâchèrent un petit rire complice puis leur regard se croisa de nouveau et les sourires s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une petite gêne palpable.

D : « Ouais … Bon … On devrait retourner voir les autres, ils sont tous un peu secoués de ton prochain départ. »

E : « C'est d'accord. »

D : « Bah viens alors … »

E : « Non je veux dire, je suis d'accord pour le diner. »

D : « Sérieux ? »

E : « Si je te le dis … Après tout, ça n'engage à rien. »

D : « Absolument à rien si ce n'est passé une bonne soirée avec toi. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rejoindre l'équipe dans la salle de briefing où Rossi avait sorti une bouteille pour l'occasion.

R : « Ne te méprends pas, on ne fête pas ton départ, mais plutôt le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. De plus, tu ne pars pas indéfiniment. Tu reviendras nous voir. »

E : « Evidemment ! »

JJ : « Emily, on est tous contents pour toi, même Spencer. Il faut juste … Qu'on s'habitue à ton départ … Encore une fois. »

E : « Ou est Spence ? »

JJ : « Il … Il est parti prendre l'air, il s'y fera, crois-moi. »

H : « Alors … Pour la petite soirée, tu es partante ? »

E : « Je ne veux pas de grande cérémonie, juste une soirée intimiste entre nous. »

H : « Pas de soucis. »

E : « J'espère que Reid sera de la partie. »

JJ : » Il le sera. »

E : « Bon, je vais voir si Strauss est libre. »

JJ : « Je suppose que tu ne seras donc pas de la prochaine enquête ? »

JJ agita un dossier devant elle, et même si Emily le souhaitait vraiment, c'était reculer pour mieux sauter que de l'accepter. Alors, elle sourit à tous, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de JJ en leur souhaitant bonne chance, avant de sortir du bureau, les laissant seuls.

Emily marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'au bureau d'Erin Strauss. Elle frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Strauss lui ouvrit en personne.

Emily lui sourit, s'avança et Strauss referma la porte derrière elles.

Tout cela sous les regards de l'équipe, de Derek … Et de Reid.

**TBC**


	3. Rapprochement

Merci a **Marina** (_Carbyna27_), **Marion** et **Manu29** pour vos reviews et à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris ^^

Comme promis, nous sommes Dimanche, voici donc un nouveau chapitre

Un tournant un peu plus personnel et guimauve, mais il en faut bien hein ^^

Bonne lecture ! (_enfin j'espère_ ^^')

* * *

Elle avait longuement retourné cette conversation dans sa tête. Faisant tournoyer son vin dans son verre, les reflets rubis du liquide écarlate s'agitant de milles feux, elle semblait comme endormie, anesthésiée. Elle venait de prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie : démissionner du FBI pour intégrer la direction d'Interpol au bureau de Londres. Elle venait juste de raccrocher d'avec Clyde Easter pour lui faire part de sa décision. Et voilà : dans 5 jours elle serait en Europe.

Elle avait du faire une liste des choses à faire : la banque, les déménageurs, les valises, les assurances … Tout s'emballait, trop vite pour elle. Jusqu'à même remettre en question sa décision.

Et puis, il y avait Derek aussi … Et sa déclaration farfelue. Il avait attendu 6 ans … Et il se déclarait alors qu'elle partait, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Elle lui en voulait oui, car s'il s'était déclaré bien avant, tout cela n'aurait pas eu lieu. Peut-être oui, aurait-elle fini par démissionner quand même, mais peut-être ne se serait-elle pas exilée si loin pour repartir à zéro.

Et là, elle était dans son canapé, les meubles vidés, les bibelots, les livres ou encore la vaisselle emballés. Tout était un vrai capharnaüm, elle ne savait plus où marcher. Dans 5 jours elle serait partie et elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Clyde lui avait trouvé un petit appartement à NothingHill, le quarté chic de Londres, son futur bureau était prêt à la recevoir et sa nouvelle équipe était impatiente de travailler avec celle qui fut, autrefois, l'un de leurs meilleurs agents de liaison.

Et tandis qu'elle s'était pris une petite pose entre 2 paquetages de cartons, on sonna à la porte. Nonchalamment, elle se leva et alla ouvrir :

E : « Derek ? »

D : « Comme on avait pas convenu d'une date … »

E : « Quoi, tu veux qu'on dine maintenant ? Je suis même pas habillée ! »

D : « On est pas pressé, je peux attendre. »

E : « Tu es complètement fou. »

D : « Effectivement … » Il jeta un œil derrière elle et vit tous les cartons déballés « Je vois que le départ s'organise. »

E : « J'essaie. Mais il y a tant à faire, je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

D : « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

E : « J'ai pas osé demander à JJ ou Garcia, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elles, alors m'aider à partir … »

D : « Je peux si tu veux. »

E : « Ah oui ? »

D : « Oui. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de tirer une croix sur sa vie passée alors, un petit coup de main ne serait certainement pas de refus. »

E : « Alors avec plaisir. Est-ce là la nature de notre rendez-vous ? »

D : « Bah … Pourquoi pas ? Je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus, je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi. Si ça consiste à emballer des cartons plutôt que toi alors … Ca me va. »

E : « Très poétique ça Derek, très poétique. »

D : « Merci. » sourit-il « Alors, par quoi on commence ? »

E : « J'ai fais le salon, il me restera la cuisine et la chambre. La salle de bain sera la dernière. »

D : « Je vois … Dans 5 jours alors ? »

E : « J'ai pris mon billet ce matin. »

D : « Tu me laisserais t'accompagner ? »

E : « Avec plaisir. »

D : « Alors, on commence par quoi ? »

E : « La chambre. Je dois encore trier ce que je garde, ce que je jette et ce que je donne … »

D : « Tu penses que je pourrais t'aider sur ce coup ? »

E : « Y'a toujours les bibelots à emballer. »

D : « Je te suis. »

En entrant dans la chambre, Derek se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait déjà commencé le tri : 3 cartons au pied de son lit, chacun identifié au marqueur, et sur le lit, du papier bulle, du journal et des valises a moitié remplies.

D : « Tu vas prendre tout ça ? »

E : « Non, pour l'instant, je prends l'essentiel le reste va chez mes parents et arrivera petit à petit. »

D : « Comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ? »

E : « Oh … Bah, ils sont contents. Ma mère pense qu'un travail administratif me conviendrait mieux que ce que je faisais au FBI, quant à mon père, il parle surtout de Londres et des opportunités de carrière que ce poste pourrait m'apporter plus tard. En somme, ils sont contents pour moi. »

D : « Je vois que tes rapports avec eux sont toujours aussi flous. »

E : « Je m'en fiche en fait. Je les ais surtout avertis pour mon courrier et le matériel. Je sais qu'ils viendront me voir au moment où, évidemment, je le voudrais le moins, mais ça, je n'y peux rien. »

D : « En tout cas, moi je viendrais te voir. Ca me donnera l'occasion de partir en congés cette année ! »

E : « Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu avais pris une semaine pour aller voir ta mère à Chicago ? »

D : « Finalement, ça s'est traduit par un simple week-end, et en plus mes sœurs n'étaient pas disponibles. Mais dis-le si tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? »

E : « Absolument pas. Ca me fera certainement du bien de voir une tête familière parmi toutes ces nouvelles. »

D : « Tu connais Easter. »

E : « C'est bien le seul. Son équipe a été remaniée et elle est totalement différente de celle dans laquelle nous étions 10 ans auparavant. »

D : « En somme tu vas jouer ton Hotch. »

E : « Sauf que Hotch avait beau nous diriger, il venait avec nous sur le terrain. A Interpol, j'aurais surtout un rôle de direction administrative, de concentrer les informations et les relayer à mes équipes. »

D : « Ca a l'air passionnant … » ironisa-t-il

E : « J'en sais rien, on verra bien. Peut-être que c'est le changement qu'il me fallait. Ne plus m'investir directement dans les enquêtes, ne plus être en contact avec les victimes, mais seulement de loin. »

D : « Je sais pas si ça te plaira. Tu es un des meilleurs profilers que je connaisse … Restée assise à un bureau va te rendre folle. »

E : « Tant mieux, il faut l'être un peu je pense pour prendre la direction à Londres. »

Derek lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la commode ou trônait plusieurs cadres : Emily et ses parents, son diplôme et la même photo que Derek avait dans son tiroir de bureau : la fameuse soirée de charité.

D : « Huh … J'ai la même. »

E : « Ah, j'adore cette photo. C'était 2 ans après mon arrivée non ? »

D : « Oui. Avec ta frange. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Derek ne commence à emballer soigneusement les photos, tandis qu'Emily triait difficilement ses affaires.

E : « Je garde ou pas ? »

Derek se tourna pour voir Emily agiter un débardeur bordeaux devant elle.

D : « Garde-le, cette couleur te va à ravir. »

E : « Ah oui ? »

D : « Oui. Par contre, bazarde les couleurs genre jaune ou encore bleu ciel … Des couleurs plus flashs ou encore plus sombres te vont beaucoup mieux. »

E « Et bah dis donc … Si j'avais su que tu te souciais tant de mes habits, j'aurais plus fait attention toutes ces années. »

D : « Je ne faisais pas particulièrement attention à ton style, mais j'ai pu remarquer que certaines couleurs t'allaient mieux, dont le rouge. »

E : « … Alors je garde. »

Derek lui sourit alors et une fois tous les cadres emballés, il ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode Emily, qui reconnut le bruit caractéristique du grincement du tiroir, leva son nez et cria « Non pas là ! » mais trop tard : Derek écarquilla ses yeux au vu du contenu du tiroir et, au lieu de le refermer, en sorti un bout de tissu.

D : « Oh oh … La caverne d'Ali Baba. »

Il agita alors un string en dentelle blanche au dessus de son nez quand Emily, qui avait littéralement bondit au dessus de son lit, lui arracha des mains.

E : « Hey ! Je t'en prie ! »

D : « Quoi, je trouve ça très intéressant moi. »

E : « Idiot ! Et pervers en plus ! Mais arrête ! »

Derek sortit de nouveau un soutien-gorge jusqu'à ce qu'Emily ne lui arracha encore et finisse par refermer sèchement le tiroir en se mettant devant, prévenant déjà des envies de récidives du jeune homme.

E : « Tu es chiant, tu le sais ça ? »

D : « Oh c'est pour rire. Mais, je suis 100% pour ce genre de dessous. »

E : « Tais-toi, idiot et ne t'avise plus d'ouvrir ce tiroir. »

Derek leva un sourcil, amusé, et jeta un cop d'œil au fameux tiroir.

E : « Hey ! »

D : « Je plaisante … Et puis … » Il s'approcha et caressa doucement le bras de la jeune femme, flirtant avec le string qu'elle tenait en main « Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus excitant que ce qui est suggéré et non grossièrement montré. »

E : « Derek … Eloigne-toi … S'il te plait. »

D : « Hey, tu crois que je vais faire quoi là ? »

E : « J'en sais rien mais en tout cas, rien dans l'immédiat ! »

Derek s'éloigna alors, résigné mais amusé. Emily resta prêt de la commode, connaissant trop le bonhomme pour lui faire confiance.

D : « Ok, ok … Je m'éloigne … Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

E : « Dans la cuisine, j'ai faim. »

D : « Attends, JE suis invité et tu me demandes DE faire la cuisine ? »

E : « Je te signale que tu t'es imposé ce soir, je n'ai rien demandé moi. Et comme tu sembles inutile ici, je préfère t'envoyer dans un endroit sans risque. »

D : « Bon bah je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

E : « Epate-moi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Derek ne disparaisse laissant Emily. Rapidement, elle ouvrit le tiroir et vida son contenu dans une de ses valises, car il était hors de question que Derek y remette son nez.

Et alors qu'elle était plongée dans le tri de ses dernières affaires, Derek vint taper à sa porte de chambre.

E : « Quoi ? »

D : « Il est tard, le repas est prêt. »

E : « Le repas ? Il est tard ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut surprise de voir, qu'effectivement, plus d'une heure était passée. Elle abandonna alors ses valises et se rendit dans la cuisine où là encore la surprise la gagna : Derek avait non seulement mis la table, mais aussi préparé un repas digne de ce nom.

E : « Mais … Tu as été faire des courses ? »

D : « Absolument pas. J'ai tout trouvé ici. »

E : « Comment as-tu fais ? Je ne te savais pas si fin cuisinier. »

D : « En bon célibataire, j'ai appris à aller au-delà des boites de conserves et des plats tout prêts. Après tout, j'ai un physique à entretenir. » dit-il en se tapant les abdos

E : « Très impressionnant. »

D : « Merci. »

E : « Alors, quoi de prévu au menu ? »

D : « Poulet au citron et frites. »

E : « Waouh, alors là … »

Ils s'attablèrent et dégustèrent ce bon repas dans un silence presque religieux avant que quelques confidences ne viennent agrainer le diner. Ainsi, on apprit que Derek avait été la victime de ses sœurs étant petit, le forçant à être le cobaye de leurs essais maquillage.

E : « Je comprends mieux … »

D : « Quoi donc ? »

E : « Ton regain de masculinité. »

D : « Ah ah très drôle ! Et toi alors, ton regain de féminité il est où ? »

E : « Pardon ? »

D : « Tu es une belle femme, une très belle femme … Tu es intelligente, gentille … Je ne comprends pas que tu n'ais trouvé personne. »

E : « J'ai toujours eu du mal avec la gente masculine. Un problème assez profond je pense. »

D : « Explique. »

E : « Je … Nan, c'est rien. »

D : « Tu n'as jamais pensé à fonder une famille ? »

E : « … »

D : « Désolé, c'est indiscret. »

E : « Il y a … Il y a quelque chose … Quand j'avais 15 ans, je suis tombée enceinte. »

D : « Vraiment ? »

E : « Oui … Mais il était hors de question que je le garde, ma mère aurait été furieuse. Sans qu'elle le sache, je me suis faite avortée. On en a jamais parlé elle et moi. »

D : « Je suis désolé. »

E : « Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai fais mon choix, c'était le meilleur que je pouvais faire à l'époque. »

D : « Et maintenant, la maternité te pose un problème ? »

E : « Non, seulement, j'ai toujours eu un métier trop intense pour le concevoir avec une vie de famille stable. »

D : « JJ y arrive bien … »

E : « Oui mais regarde Hotch … Il a perdu sa femme à cause du FBI. Ca marche une fois sur 2 … Avec le bol que j'ai … »

D : « Tu penses que ça sera plus simple à Londres ? »

E : « Je ne chercherais pas à trouver l'âme sœur là-bas … »

D : « J'espère. »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Hey, regarde, on a notre premier diner ensemble. Pas mal hein ? »

E : « Idiot … »

Derek posa sa main sur celle d'Emily et capta le regard de la jolie brune. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, bien au contraire.

E : « Tu m'as droguée, avoues ! »

D : « Non, tu es simplement fatiguée. »

E : « Et tu en profites lâchement pour me draguer ? » s'amusa-t-elle

D : « Complètement. D'ailleurs je prévois d'abuser de toi ce soir même. »

E : « Tu es un crétin. »

D : « Mais un crétin qui sait cuisiner. »

E : « Merci, d'ailleurs c'était délicieux. »

D : « A ton service. »

E : « Il est tard … »

D : « Tu me mets dehors ? »

E : « Non, enfin … Tu ne comptes pas rester ? »

D : « Je comptais t'aider. »

E : « Oui, j'ai bien vu comment tu m'as aidé. »

D : « Oh c'était juste pour s'amuser. Et te connaissant, tu les as déjà planqués dans une de tes valises. Et j'imagine que tu n'as pas de dessous dans tous tes tiroirs. »

E : « Evidemment. Donc tu veux toujours aider ? »

D : « Absolument. »

E : « Alors c'est reparti ! »

Derek la suivit de nouveau dans la chambre et constata qu'en son absence, elle avait rempli 3 valises qu'elle lui demanda d'amener dans l'entrée.

D : « Tu vas toi-même amener tout ça chez tes parents ? »

E : « Oh non, penses-tu … Ma mère a réquisitionné des déménageurs pour mes meubles. »

D : « Ok … Ca ne m'étonne pas. A quoi je m'attaque ? »

E : « Définitivement plus à ma chambre. Il reste encore de la vaisselle dans la cuisine, si tu veux bien … »

D : « Je m'y atèle mademoiselle. »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard avant qu'Emily ne disparaisse dans sa chambre et que Derek n'emballe des assiettes … Les minutes puis bientôt une paire d'heure passa avant qu'Emily ne sore enfin de sa chambre, totalement épuisée.

E : « Et voilà … Il ne reste plus que l'essentiel pour une semaine. Derek ? »

Ce dernier avait disparu. La cuisine était vide, des cartons remplis de vaisselles diverses, mais plus de Derek ? L'avait-elle usé au point qu'il décide de partir sans prévenir ? Puis un détail attira son attention : sur le carrelage blanc, quelques gouttes de sangs. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se redressa avant de crier plus que de rigueur :

E : « DEREK ! »

TBC ^^


	4. Tu es à moi

Merci à Lenika08 (gracias !), Marion et vampiresrockroza !

Voici la suite qui est encore plus fluffly que les autres ... ENJOY !

* * *

Et après quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles de multiples scénarios, dont certains frisaient le paranormal, passèrent par la tête de la jolie brune, la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Derek, torse nu, semblant surpris des cris de la demoiselle.

D : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

E : « Derek mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais … Je veux dire … Comme ça ? »

D : « Je me suis blessé … D'ailleurs, j'ai cassé une de tes assiettes, désolé, elle m'a glissé des mains. »

E : « Tu t'es blessé ? »

Elle s'approcha pour voir qu'effectivement, il s'était ouvert l'avant bras et que sa manche de sweat était déchirée et tâchée de sang. »

D : « C'est rien, mais j'ai du me nettoyer un peu. »

E : « Attends, j'ai des pansements. »

D : « Désolé encore pour ton assiette. »

E : « Tu parles, c'est rien. De toute manière, je n'ai jamais eu assez d'invités pour toutes les sortir d'un coup. »

D : « Quand même … »

E : « Viens par là, je crois en avoir ici. »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, força Derek à s'asseoir sur les toilettes, et fouilla dans son armoire, au dessus du lavabo. Derek dévia alors subrepticement son regard vers le bas de la chemise de la jeune femme qui, en levant les bras vers l'armoire, dévoila un triangle de chair, terriblement sexy aux yeux du beau métisse.

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

D : « Rien rien. »

E : « Tiens, prend-ça. »

Elle lui donna une bande et de la gaze et fouilla pour trouver du scotch. Une fois tout trouvé, elle prit la poubelle qu'elle retourna et s'assit dessus.

E : « Donne-moi ton bras. »

D : « Ouh, une infirmière à domicile, sympa. »

E : « Sauf que c'est mon domicile et qu'il faudra me payer cher pour me voir enfiler une tenue d'infirmière. »

D : « Dommage. Ouch ! »

E : « Désolée … Mais dis donc, tu es douillet ma parole ! »

D : « Ca pique, j'y peux rien ! »

E : « Un vrai gamin. »

D : « Si tu étais plus douce aussi … Tu vois, je suis sûr que tu m'en veux pour l'assiette en moins. »

E : « T'as fini oui ? Je suis douce ! »

D : « Non, tu es un vrai bulldozer ! »

E : « Ah oui ? »

D : « Oui ! »

E : « Et ça, c'est assez doux pour toi ? »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre la fin de sa phrase qu'il vit Emily se pencher sur lui et coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un mouvement maladroit. En quelques secondes, Emily profita de cette diversion pour poser le coton alcoolisé sur la plaie, faisant naitre un petit sursaut du jeune homme. Une fois fait, elle se dégagea, satisfaite du résultat. Derek lui, était mi-surpris mi-amusé :

D : « Ok … Je crois que là … »

E : « Tu m'as cherché ! Ne crois pas que ça sera aussi simple la prochaine fois ! »

D : « Dommage. Mais ça pique toujours ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire : depuis leur baiser d'il y a quelques jours, ils n'avaient pas refait un pas vers l'autre. Et à la grande surprise de Derek, ce fut Emily qui initia le geste. Il ne savait qu'en penser : il croyait qu'avec son départ imminent, elle avait renoncé à ça … Et finalement …

Emily détermina de prendre soin de la plaie de Derek en y apposant un bandage.

E : « Ton sweat est foutu … »

D : « Pas grave, j'en ais plein d'autres. En attendant … »

Derek remit son haut, tandis qu'Emily rangea l'alcool.

D : « Dis … Ca te dit qu'on sorte ? »

E : « Comment ça ? »

D : « Boire un verre. On a pas mal travaillé là, on peut se prendre une pause. »

E : « Il est plus de 22h … »

D : « Bah, y'a pas d'heure pour ça ! »

E : « Tu lâches pas l'affaire toi. »

D : « Tu viens de la relancer. »

E : « Relancer ? »

D : « Avec ce baiser. »

E : « Je … Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

D : « Alors c'était quoi ton intention en m'embrassant ? »

E : « Ri… Rien, je voulais que tu restes tranquille, douillet que tu es. »

D : « Tu sais que c'est faux. »

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, finissant par la coincer contre la baignoire au bord de laquelle elle du prendre appui pour ne pas basculer dedans. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du jeune homme sur sa joue, et ses yeux plonger dans les siens pour ne plus les lâcher.

E : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

D : « J'en ais marre de jouer Emily. Je viens ici, tu m'invites à entrer, on évite soigneusement de parler de tu-sais-quoi, je t'aide sans rien demander en retour, et finalement c'est toi qui mène la danse, qui décide ce qui doit être fait ou pas. Tu joues et moi, je suis mauvais joueur. Tu ne veux pas t'investir, je comprends : ton départ approche et entamer une relation à distance maintenant c'est ridicule, voire dangereux. Mais j'ai plus mon mot à dire depuis que je t'ai embrassé, depuis que je suis venu ce soir, depuis que TOI tu m'ais embrassé … Je suis sensé rester de marbre face à ça ? Emily … »

E : « Tu l'as dis, commencer quelque chose maintenant serait idiot et ne mènerait à rien. Tu serais ici et moi à Londres… »

D : « A 5h d'avion, tu l'as toi-même dis. »

E : « Mais dans les faits tu sais que ça sera difficile. »

D : « Le téléphone, Internet … Y'a pleins de moyens de rester en contact. Tu n'essais même pas d'envisager une possibilité. »

E : « Pour quoi faire ? Je veux dire … A-t-on vraiment un avenir ensemble ? »

D : « Alors pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Tu sais que je ne resterais pas indifférent à ça. Alors quoi, tu veux juste … T'amuser ? »

E : « … »

D : « Je ne te croyais pas comme ça. »

Il recula alors, visiblement déçu et alors qu'il s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain, Emily attrapa une de ses mains afin qu'il se tourne face à elle. Il ancra de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, peut-être pour sonder la sincérité de son geste. Puis il s'approcha de nouveau avec, cette fois-ci, aucune intention de partir.

E : « Tu sais que je pars dans 5 jours … »

D : « Je m'en fous. »

Il s'approcha encore.

E : « On est de la même famille … »

D : « Je m'en fous. »

Elle murmurait à peine.

E : « On a probablement aucun avenir proche ensemble. »

D : « Je m'en fous. »

Il se colla à elle.

E : « Derek, c'est stupide … »

Mais plus il approchait et moins ses convictions étaient fortes Sans un mot supplémentaire, il s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à l'embrasser sur le front, puis dans le cou, puis sur la joue … Et subrepticement, ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'aux siennes, et un long et doux baiser s'en suivit. Ils ne se séparèrent que par la position inconfortable d'Emily, assise au bord de sa baignoire, Derek la surplombant.

E : « Derek … »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lointain, une simple façade pour ne pas dire qu'elle se laissait faire, mais la vérité était tout autre : Les baisers de Derek étaient doux et tendres, son souffle la plus douce des caresses. Et tandis que ses mains frôlaient sa peau, elle se releva et, sans vraiment réfléchir, elle l'entraîna hors de la salle de bain, traversa le salon, toujours dans un silence presque religieux, main dans la main, pour finir dans la chambre.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et le regard qu'il posait sur elle à ce moment-là aurait pu faire flancher n'importe quelle femme : un regard empli d'envie, de désir … Elle en rougit presque d'être tant convoitée, tant désirée.

C'était complètement idiot : cela ne mènerait à rien, ils ne savaient tous les 2, et pourtant, c'est comme 2 ados gênés qu'ils se trouvaient en ce moment même dans la chambre de la jeune femme, non loin du lit qui serait le témoin de leurs ébats.

Sans attendre, Derek retira de nouveau son sweat avant d'entreprendre de retirer la chemise de la jeune femme mais alors qu'il commençait à déboutonner le haut, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

D : « Trop vite ? »

E : « Non mais … Je … Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »

D : « Non ! Tu n'es pas vierge ? »

E : « T'es un crétin, tu le sais ça ? »

D : « Désolé … Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

E : « Durant ma captivité … Doyle … Doyle m'a … »

D : « Non, tais-toi … »

E : « Non attends … »

Elle déboutonna elle-même son chemisier, laissant apparaitre un soutien gorge sombre, et c'est alors que Derek la vit : une cicatrice en forme de trèfle à 4 feuilles sur son sein gauche, juste au dessous du décolleté.

D : « Qu'est-ce que … »

E : « C'est ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer : Doyle m'a marqué au fer rouge. Ce trèfle est la marque de Valhalla. Il souhaitait que je ne l'oublie jamais … Il a réussi. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et se souvint de ce jour maudit où il trouva Emily à moitié morte, baignant dans son sang lui priant pour qu'elle tienne le coup, qu'elle reste avec lui. Et depuis lors, il ne cessa de traquer Doyle, jour et nuit. Cette cicatrice marquait encore une fois son échec à sauver Emily … Un échec à présent indélébile.

E : « Je te dégoute ? »

D : « Tu plaisantes ? Doyle est mort, tu es vivante. Peu importe le prix, je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est être arrivé trop tard pour que tu n'échappes à cette torture. »

Il frôla la cicatrice de son index puis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

D : « Tu la détestes … Je vais t'apprendre à l'aimer. »

Il s'attarda alors à la couvrir de baisers, de caresses, de milles promesses qu'évidemment il ne pourrait tenir … Mais pour la première fois dans ses bras, Emily oublia tous ses soucis, sa cicatrice, ses souffrances … Elle se donna sans compter, oubliant que dans 5 jours, elle ne pourrait plus avoir ces bras, ces baisers, ces regards ou encore ces caresses. Car ce soir, elle était à lui …

TBC


	5. Tu partiras

Ce fut un coup de klaxon qui réveilla Derek. Sursautant, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sur sa poitrine, il sentit un poids compressant ses cotes. Quand il jeta un œil, il vit une chevelure noire de jais sur son torse.

Il posa tendrement sa main dessus et enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emily se réveilla durement dans un grondement presque animal. Et quand Derek vit son visage, à moitié endormi, il sentit une agréable chaleur l'envahir.

D : « Hey, salut toi … »

E : « Hm … »

D : « Bien dormi ? »

E : « Le peu que j'ai dormi, oui. »

Ils échangèrent un tendre regard avant que des brides de la nuit dernière ne refassent surface ainsi que des images assez suggestives de leurs ébats.

D : « Tu rougis ? »

E : « Non ! »

D : « Si tu rougis … Je peux pas t'en vouloir. »

E : « Idiot. »

Emily se redressa, offrant son dos nu à la vue de Derek, qui ne s'en plaignit pas. Il suivit de son index la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme, faisant naitre un sursaut de sa part.

E : « Quelle heure il est ? »

D : « Peu importe … »

E : « Tu ne vas pas au bureau ? »

D : « Surement pas. Tu t'en vas dans 4 jours, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de toi jusque là. »

E : « Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu le sais. »

D : « Quoi ? De ne pas aller bosser ? »

E : « Non, de continuer ainsi … Je veux dire, nous deux. »

D : « Hey, on va pas recommencer cette discussion ? Elle nous mènerait exactement là où elle nous a mené hier : dans ce lit. »

E : « … »

D : « Tu ne vas pas te plaindre dis ? Hier soir, tu étais loin de détester … »

E : « Tais-toi ! »

D : « Je dis ça parce que … C bruit bizarre que tu fais, j'avoue que ça m'excite. »

E : « Tais-toi bon sang ! Et puis … Quel bruit ? »

D : « Bah tu sais, celui que tu fais quand je te … »

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit rougir instantanément.

E : « Mais ! Idiot, crétin, pervers ! » dit-elle en lui tapant sur le torse

D: « Hey, hey, hey ! Si tu veux te défouler, je connais un moyen beaucoup plus amusant. »

Emily lui sourit alors : ce n'était que pure folie de vouloir continuer à jouer ce jeu de séduction entre eux, surtout quand les 2 parties savaient que cela ne mènerait à rien. Mais pourtant, hier soir dans ses bras, Emily ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Pour autant, allait-elle tout annuler et rester ici ? Surement pas, elle le savait et il le savait aussi. Mais là, en cet instant, avoir Derek dans son lit était la chose la plus agréable qui lui était arrivé depuis longtemps. Hier soir, tous les deux avaient franchi un cap que personne n'aurait du franchir en temps normal : sortir avec un agent du même service était proscrit … Mais, en toute logique, Emily, qui avait démissionné quelques jours plus tôt, n'était plus du FBI et donc, théoriquement, plus la collègue de Derek.

D : « A quoi tu penses ? »

E : « A rien … »

Elle se coucha de nouveau près de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, nouant ses jambes aux siennes. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que Derek ne prononce enfin un mot.

D : « Tu sais … J'en serais capable. »

E : « Quoi donc ? »

D : « D'entretenir une relation à distance. »

E : « Vraiment … »

D : « Oui. Pourquoi toi non ? »

E : « Je pensais juste au grand Derek Morgan qui va devoir dire adieux à des centaines de femmes simplement en vœu de fidélité à sa copine partie à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. »

D : « Je ne suis pas aussi dragueur. C'est vrai j'aime plaire aux filles, mais je sais être fidèle et aimant. Je saurais attendre. »

E : « Attendre quoi ? Mon retour ? Et si je décidais de rester en Europe ? »

D : « Avec la bouffe en Angleterre, t'es sérieuse ? »

E : « Je parlais surtout de Paris… Après tout le siège d'Interpol est à Lyon. »

D : « Ah … Si je dois concurrencer la France alors là … »

E : « Je t'ai dis que tu ne me ferais pas rester, tu le sais … Et je t'ai dis aussi qu'une relation à distance ne peut tenir car elle demande beaucoup d'engagements et de promesses, bien plus que si nous étions restés l'un près de l'autre. »

D : « Je ne suis plus un gamin, je sais envisager une relation plus mature et sérieuse. »

E : « Pas plus mature Derek, plus dangereuse et contraignante. »

D : « Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu as peur … Que tu as peur de ce que tu ressens en ce moment même, que tu as peur de t'engager dans cette relation, même à distance, parce que tu ne veux surement plus d'attaches. Alors, tu essais de me faire peur avec toutes contraintes pour que ce soit moi qui renonce en premier alors tu pourras te dire que ce n'est pas toi qui a renoncé, encore une fois. »

E : « Je déteste quand tu fais ça … On avait juré de ne plus se profiler entre nous. »

D : « Ce n'est pas du profilage, mais juste de la jugeote. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Hotch te l'a déjà dis aussi. »

E : « … »

D : « Eh … Regarde-moi … »

Il lui souleva le visage en glissant son index sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

D : « Je te jette pas la pierre, tu es comme tu es, et c'est ce qui me plait. Alors si tu veux renoncer à nous à cause de la distance, et bien ça te regarde. Moi je persisterais, je viendrais te voir, je t'appellerais … Je n'aurais jamais été aussi présent, tu en auras marre, crois-moi. »

Emily sourit alors, imaginant aisément ce dont il était capable car elle le savait, il serait capable de faire tout ce qu'il disait, et bien plus.

E : « Tu es incorrigible tu le sais ça ? »

D : « Je sais … En attendant … »

Il se redressa et bascula Emily sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus : elle était si belle il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient si proches alors que dans quelques jours ils seraient si loin … Il caressa ses cheveux, son visage, sa poitrine : elle était parfaite mais comme toute perfection, elle était éphémère, et Emily encore plus.

Il profita alors … Il profita des derniers jours, des dernières heures avec elle pour l'aimer, comme s'il devait rattraper plus de 5 ans de frustration, d'abstinence et d'amour contenu.

* * *

Et les jours passèrent si vite que même Emily et Derek ne s'en rendirent pas compte : demain elle quittait les Etats-Unis et ce soir, toute l'équipe s'était réunie autour d'une bonne table dans un resto chinois … Tous sauf Reid qui n'avait littéralement plus adressé la parole à Emily depuis qu'elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Bien évidemment son absence fut remarquée, mais personne n'en parla, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était leur dernière soirée avec Emily et que personne ne voulait plomber l'ambiance, du moins pas maintenant.

H : « Evidemment quelle question. »

E : « Je ne vous oblige pas vous savez. »

JJ : « Tu rigoles, ça serait mal nous connaitre de croire qu'on ne t'accompagnerait pas à l'aéroport. »

E : « Encore une chance que vous ne soyez pas sur une affaire. »

G : « Ils peuvent bien se passer de nous … non ? Enfin je veux dire, juste une journée. »

D : « Evidemment. »

Emily et Derek avait décidé de ne rien dire aux autres pour eux. Car ces 4 derniers jours, ils les avaient passés exclusivement ensemble, comme pour rattraper des années de mensonges. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder cela secret et vivre au jour le jour jusqu'à son départ. Ils savaient tous les 2 que les jours, semaines et mois à venir allaient mettre leur patience et leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Mais ils avaient longuement parlé des tenants et aboutissants de ce genre de relation, et ils avaient finalement opté pour vivre un jour après l'autre. Ils avaient aussi décidé de passer cette dernière nuit ensemble et de faire leur propre au revoir dans l'intimité avant de montrer une façade plus politiquement correcte aux autres demain à l'aéroport.

JJ : « Alors, NothingHill hein … Sympa le quartier. »

E : « Oui … Clyde n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens pour me convaincre. »

D : « Ce Easter … Il a trouvé le bon moment … »

E : « Disons que c'était un signe de plus … »

G : « En plus des fondations tu veux dire ? »

E : « Entre autre oui. »

JJ : « J'espère qu'il sera assez grand pour accueillir ma petite famille hein ? Après tout, nous n'avons pas encore décidé du lieu de notre lune de miel. »

E : « Avec plaisir, vous êtes tous chaleureusement invités d'ailleurs ! Beth aussi évidemment ! »

H : « Merci. »

G : « Hey qui sait … C'est peut-être toi qui reviendra plus tôt pour un mariage ? »

E : « Quoi ? »

G : « Bah oui … Je veux dire … Ca serait logique non ? Vous êtes le couple le plus proche que nous ayons ici. »

Emily et Derek se regardèrent alors, échangeant un imperceptible sourire avant de reporter chacun son attention sur Hotch qui, pour le coup, devint rouge tomate.

E : « J'en serais ravie ! »

H : « Merci Garcia. »

G : « Mais c'est vrai ! Je veux dire, Derek et moi on sait bien que c'est THE histoire d'amour mais on ne veut pas l'ébruiter, hein beau brun ? »

D : « Tout à fait princesse ! » dit-il dans un sourire charmeur

Emily s'amusa alors mais d'un seul coup elle fut prise d'une peur : et si Garcia, avec sa manie de fouiner partout et de lire et décrypter les mimiques de Derek … Si elle se rendait compte qu'ils lui avaient caché la vérité sur eux deux, elle l'étriperait !

R : « Comment va Henry ? »

JJ : « Il a très bien compris la symbolique du mariage, d'ailleurs, il vous invite tous pour lui offrir aussi une montagne de cadeaux. »

R : « Petit malin. »

Emily les regarda tous un par un … Bien évidemment, elle regrettait l'absence de Spencer et espérait qu'il vienne demain pour son départ.

Rossi … Cet homme si charismatique, si prévenant aussi, un vrai papa. Toujours gardant une part de mystère, il s'était confié à Emily quand son ex femme, atteinte d'un cancer foudroyant, voulait qu'il l'aide a en finir. Il avait aussi été une oreille attentive.

Garcia … Malgré son folklore et sa jovialité, Emily avait su cerner cette femme profondément sentimentale et tendre, qui veillait sur ses collègues comme sur sa famille.

JJ … Une femme et une mère accomplie qui avait vu son rôle grandir d'année en année. Complice avec Pénélope, elles étaient toutes les 3 les drôles de dames du Fbi, comme aimait à les appeler Derek.

Hotch … Un mentor, un chef mais aussi un ami. Il lui avait donné sa chance, 6 ans auparavant et depuis sa vie avait littéralement changé. Elle se souvenait de sa vulnérabilité quand il perdit sa femme, ou encore ses doutes concernant l'éducation de son fils. Il avait toujours été un meneur et un bon chef à son écoute, même quand, à son retour, tout avait été difficile. Il avait aussi, avec JJ, partagé son secret la cachant pendant 6 mois de l'équipe.

Spencer … Son absence ne la surprenait guère : elle se souvenait de sa réaction quand elle était revenue d'entre les morts. Il avait été pratiquement le seul à en vouloir autant à JJ qu'à elle pour ce gros mensonge. Il avait été profondément blessé, ce qui prouvait à quel point il aimait la jeune femme. Là encore, son absence aurait pu passer pour de l'indifférence, mais Emily savait qu'il devait surement ruminer son départ, pensant à elle sans cesse.

Derek … Cet homme l'avait constamment surprise. Sous des airs d'homme musclé au charisme fort, il était sensible et doux, prévenant avec ses proches et jamais avare de compliments et d'aides pour son entourage. Elle avait entendu tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour coincer Doyle durant son absence, elle se souvenait de la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il l'avait rejoint dans cet entrepôt la priant de ne pas la quitter. Cette complicité et ce flirt innocent … Des signes qui auraient du mettre la puce à l'oreille à la jeune femme quand ce dernier s'était déclaré il y a quelques jours.

Ami prévenant et amant attentionné, il l'avait surprise de jour en jour et même encore ce soir : personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, bien que tous savaient combien il avait été chamboulé par sa « mort ».

Oui, elle fit un tour de table et se dit alors qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis qui, finalement, étaient devenus sa famille. Elle n'avait pas peur qu'il l'oublie ou la répugne non, elle leur faisait confiance et croyait en leurs bons vœux pour l'avenir à son encontre. Ils allaient tous lui manquer, énormément.

* * *

Et quand l'heure des aux revoir sonna, chacun repartit chez soi, sauf Derek qui avait tenu à raccompagner Emily. Dans la voiture, aucun ne parla de l'absence de Spencer, préférant évoquer les bons mots et les moments les plus drôles de ce diner.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les appartements de la demoiselle qu'ils se laissèrent aller à quelques confidences :

E : « Tu penses qu'il viendra demain. »

Allongée sur le lit, le regard fixé au plafond, Derek n'avait pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait. Sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, posant sa main sur le ventre de la jolie brune.

D : « Qui sait … Je pense qu'il doit déjà regretter de ne pas être venu ce soir. »

E : « Pfff … J'espère. »

D : « Hey, il viendra. »

Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa doucement. Ils le savaient, ce soir serait leur dernier soir. Alors ils prirent leur temps, ils passèrent leur nuit de la manière la plus douce possible. Jamais Derek n'avait pris autant soin d'une femme, et jamais Emily n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Ils étaient bien, ils étaient sereins. Aucun ne savait quand ils se reverraient, alors ils profitèrent de chaque minute de leur nuit, quitte à ne pratiquement pas dormir car, comme le disait si bien Derek, Emily aurait tout son temps pour dormir dans l'avion.

Ils le savaient aussi, pour garder leur intimité et leur relation secrète, ils ne devraient rien montrer à l'aéroport devant les autres. Alors, leurs adieux se feraient dans ce lit, entre ces draps, de la manière la plus douce qu'il soit, pour ne rien regretter.

* * *

Il était près de 23h24 quand il sortit de son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil malgré le visionnage intensif d'une série tchèque en version originale sous-titrée. Il ouvrit son frigo et fouilla à la recherche d'un quelconque reste mais rien ne lui fit envie. Plus d'une fois il jeta un œil à sa montre … Ca devait être fini maintenant …

Il jeta son dévolu sur une grappe de raisins qu'il entama dans son canapé, rallumant sa télé. Il zappa nonchalamment sans vraiment porter son attention sur une chaine en particulier finalement, il s'arrêta sur le journal télé présentant une énième catastrophe ferroviaire. Et tandis qu'il achevait sa grappe, on frappa à la porte.

Qui cela pouvait être à cette heure-ci ?

Il se leva, sans vraiment se presser et ouvrit la porte, sans même prendre la peine de regarder par l'œilleton. Et quand il vit la personne derrière la porte, il fut surpris, à tel point qu'il ne prononça aucun mot … Mais il aurait du s'en douter, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir come ça. Après tout, au fond de lui, il se doutait que quelqu'un viendrait le voir, surtout ce soir. Encore une fois, il regarda sa montre : effectivement, c'était maintenant fini.

S : « Salut … »

JJ : « Bonsoir Spence. Je peux entrer ? »


	6. Dernier Jour

Hello, hello ... Petite suite en avance, demain je ne suis pas là.

Je remercie tout ceux et celles qui me lisent, m'ajoutent ou ajoutent ma fic en favoris ^^

* * *

Le jeune homme ne poussa pas de soupir mais c'était tout comme : sourire crispé, corps tendu, devant JJ Spencer n'était pas des plus à l'aise, et pourtant, il savait que quelqu'un passerait.

JJ : « Je peux ? »

S : « Euh … J'allais me coucher. »

JJ : « Oh … Juste quelques minutes … S'il te plait ? »

Spencer ne pu que fléchir devant l'insistance de la jeune femme et se poussa sur le coté afin de laisser entrer JJ. Elle comprit de suite qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé.

S : « Un verre ? »

JJ : « Non merci … Je sors du restaurant là … »

S : « Ah … »

JJ : « Oui, c'était le pot de départ d'Emily, tu te souviens ? »

S : « Passablement oui. »

JJ : « On t'attendait tu sais. »

S : « Désolé mais … C'était contre mes principes. »

JJ : « Principes ? »

S : « Je ne cautionne pas ce départ, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je serais allé le fêter avec vous. »

JJ : « Emily était déçue … Comme nous tous. »

S : « … »

JJ : « J'espère que tu vas venir demain à l'aéroport. »

S : « Pour les mêmes raisons évoquées précédemment, non. »

JJ : « Tu es idiot. En tant qu'ami, tu devrais la soutenir. Il ne faut pas croire que ce départ soit facile pour elle. »

S : « Elle la choisit. »

JJ : « Tu sais très bien que parfois on a besoin d'autres choses pour se sentir bien. Tu le sais, toi qui a eu recours à des drogues pour te sentir mieux. »

S : « … »

JJ : « Sauf qu'Emily ne se drogue pas. Elle a choisi de partir, c'est son choix. Plutôt que de péter un câble, elle a décidé de changer d'air, de prendre du recul. Tu ne peux pas l'en blâmer. »

S : « … »

JJ : « Spence, tu es son ami. Tu devrais donc la soutenir, comme on t'a tous aidé après ton problème de drogue. Tu savais que Strauss avait mandaté Emily dans le service simplement pour faire tomber Hotch ?

S : « … »

JJ : « A l'époque, Strauss voulait se baser sur les comptes rendus d'Emily pour faire virer Hotch, et crois-moi Emily aurait eu de quoi dire : entre les agissements d'Elle, le passé de Derek et ton addiction … Mais elle n'a rien lâché, préférant même, si tu te souviens bien, démissionner plutôt que de nous trahir tous. Elle a risqué son poste pour nous, alors tu penses vraiment qu'elle nous quitte de gaité de cœur ? Je ne pense pas moi. Tu devrais la soutenir, comme elle t'a soutenu. »

Spencer ne prononça aucun mot, écoutant ou faisant mine d'écouter les paroles de JJ. Ses yeux étaient fixés par terre, JJ se demandait s'il écoutait vraiment ou s'il comptabilisait le nombre de mots qu'elle prononçait.

Finalement, ayant usé tous ses arguments, elle décida de partir, mais avant ça, elle lui déposa sur le coin de sa table un bout de papier.

JJ : « L'heure de départ et le terminal. Bonne nuit Spence. »

Une fois JJ sortie, Spencer jeta un œil sur le bout de papier avant de soupirer et finalement, de rejoindre son lit.

* * *

Leur nuit fut courte, bien trop courte à leur gout. Mais le temps passe et rien ne peut l'arrêter. Et quand Emily ouvrit les yeux, elle s'en rendit compte : il était 9h du matin et son avion était à 13h. Elle aurait voulu rester encore dans les bras de Derek, sentir son torse se soulever par une respiration lente et apaisante.

Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin …

D : « Bonjour ma belle … »

E : « Non, je dors encore … »

D : « Chérie … »

E : « Non, non … Je dors, laisse-moi. »

D : « Allez … Plus on tarde, plus ça sera dur. »

E : « … »

D : « Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Emily le laissa filer hors des draps, bien qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour el retenir, mais il avait raison : c'était reculer pour mieux sauter. Elle repensa alors à leur relation : ne regretteront-ils pas d'avoir été si loin ? Emily savait que les bras de Derek lui manqueront plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, que ses mots doux et ses tendres caresses, ses regards amoureux ou encore ses lèvres sur les siennes … Tout ça lui manquerait, et elle n'y pourrait rien.

La question d'une relation à distance avait été posée, discutée et envisagée sous différents angles. Et finalement ils avaient convenu de laisser faire les choses. Les nouvelles technologies les aideraient à garder contact aussi souvent que possible, tout en étant pas envahissant. Derek savait que les nouvelles responsabilités d'Emily l'occuperaient énormément et qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément de temps pour rester sagement derrière son écran, tout comme ses affaires du FBI ne lui permettraient pas de rester à Washington tout le temps.

E : « Derek, tu me laisserais un T-shirt ? »

D : « Et je me mets quoi moi ? »

E : « Tu as le temps de repasser chez toi. »

D : « Au fait, tu as eu ta mère au téléphone ? »

E : « Hier oui. Elle ne pourra pas venir à l'aéroport … Surprise, surprise hein ! »

D : « Nous on sera là, c'est l'essentiel. »

Il vit alors le visage d'Emily s'assombrir sur le coup, il pensait qu'elle se rendait compte que c'était son dernier jour avec eux, mais il repensa alors à un fait et …

D : « Il viendra. »

Sa mère pouvait bien être absente, peu lui importait, mais Spencer … Elle vivrait très mal le fait qu'il ne vienne pas.

E : « Derek … Et si je faisais une connerie. »

D : « Hey, si tu comptes sur moi pour te pousser à partir, tu es mal tombée, parce que j'ai envi de te garder auprès de moi … Mais je suis raisonnable et je te dirais donc : pars. C'est ta chance, tu en as besoin aussi. Rien ne me ferait plus paisible que tu restes mais je sais que moi-même je n'ai pas le pouvoir de t'apporter ce que tu souhaites, du moins en parti. Il faut que tu t'éloignes pour te retrouver et qui sait, quand tu reviendras, je te passerais la bague au doigt. »

E : « Oh quel poète, ça rime en plus ! » s'amusa-t-elle, éludant totalement ce qu'il venait de dire

D : « On va pas tarder. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, derniers moments d'intimités entre eux, dernières caresses et derniers baisers. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, elle se blottit alors dans ses bras, l'entourant de ses bras … Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, dans un silence pesant.

D : « C'est l'heure … »

E : « Tais-toi … »

D : « Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir louper ton avion tu sais … »

E : « Je sais, je sais, on y va. »

Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'aéroport, leurs mains ne se lâchèrent pas. Ils se regardèrent et, contre toutes les résolutions qu'ils avaient érigées, Derek se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait embrassé. Mais dès qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, toute intimité avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à des amis, des collègues. Leurs mains se détachèrent, et ils rejoignirent le terminal où les attendaient déjà Hotch, Beth et Rossi.

R : « Vous voilà ! »

E : « De la circulation … »

P : « Hey, j'arrive pas trop tard, super ! »

D : « Doucement ma belle tu es essoufflée. »

P : « Je sais, j'étais sûre que le départ était a 17h, alors quand j'ai eu la bonne idée de jeter un œil sur le message que tu m'avais laissé, j'ai bondi hors de mon lit ! »

D : « Attends, tu étais encore au lit à 13H ? »

P : « Non ! Enfin … Pas vraiment. L'essentiel c'est que je sois là. »

E : « Merci, ça me va droit au cœur. Je vais m'enregistrer, je reviens. »

Durant son absence, JJ arriva en compagnie de Will. Tous étaient là, tous sauf Spencer. Il restait une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'Emily ne se rende en salle d'embarquement. Et quand elle revint, son billet en main, elle ne pu que constater le grand absent, mais se garda bien de montrer sa déception.

JJ : « Alors, pas trop difficile les valises ? Je veux dire, entre filles, il y a certaines considérations qu'on ne peut mettre de coté : comment choisir ce qu'on va prendre ou non pour traverser l'atlantique ? »

P : « C'est vrai ça ! On ne peut pas dire que l'Angleterre soit le pays le plus chaud du monde … »

E : « J'ai l'habitude. »

R : « Je pense que le plus dur sera de ne plus avoir mes pates al dente … Mais plutôt les plats insipides anglais … »

E : « C'est ce qui me manquera le plus. »

Rossi s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. Puis se fut le tour de Beth, plus en retrait, et de Hotch qui préféra garder le silence, mais qui lui offrit une accolade chaleureuse, lui qui n'était d'habitude pas démonstratif, ce qui fit plaisir à Emily.

Will posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui se retourna.

W : « Tu vas nous manquer. Mais merci encore car je te dois la vie, tout le monde le sait. Alors encore merci et … Oui, tu vas nous manquer. »

E : « Je suis contente que finalement notre tête à tête explosif ait débouché sur un mariage. Prends soin de JJ et Henry, si ce n'est pas le cas, je reviendrais expressément pour te botter les fesses. »

W : « Promis ? »

E : « Promis. »

Puis ce fut au tour de JJ qui ne pu retenir une larme, rejointe bientôt par Pénélope elles formèrent une petite boule où elles se chuchotèrent des promesses, des vœux et des espoirs qui restèrent à leur discrétion. Puis Emily sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle pensait que c'était au tour de Derek, mais en se redressant, elle suivit son regard qui se porta derrière elle : au loin, à l'entrée du terminal, Spencer était là.

Sans attendre, elle courut à sa rencontre et se jeta presque à son cou lui murmurant un merci imperceptible. Il du prendre sur lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais ne montra pas sa gêne, préférant profiter des derniers moments.

E : « Merci d'être venu. »

S : « Je … Je pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. »

E : « Spence … »

S : « Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dis, j'étais en colère. »

E : « Mais tu avais raison. »

S : « Peu importe, chacun ses raisons. On doit tous affronter ses démons par un moyen ou un autre … J'espère juste que tu les battras vite et que tu reviendras bientôt. »

E : « Reid … Si je m'écoutais, je t'embrasserais ! »

S : « Oh bah euh … Te gêne pas alors ! »

Et sans attendre elle lui déposa un chaleureux baiser sur la joue, puis le front avant de l'étreindre de nouveau.

Ils rejoignirent le groupe et bientôt ce fut les aux revoir entre la jeune femme et Derek. Contrairement à leurs étreintes sulfureuses de la veille et même du petit matin, ils restèrent, d'un commun accord, assez sobre se contentant d'un regard suggestif, une accolade plus longue que rigueur et de quelques mots murmurés.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille : pas d'esclandres, pas d'effusion devant les autres. Ils avaient eu tout le temps de se dire au revoir la veille et ce matin chez Emily. Ils s'étaient promis de ne rien montrer devant les autres, de garder pour eux seuls cette intimité qu'ils avaient partagée toute cette semaine.

Alors il se contenta de coller son front contre le sien et de lui faire promettre de prendre soin d'elle et de faire attention à elle. Puis ils se séparèrent … C'était l'heure.

Elle prit ses sacs, fut accompagnée par ses amis jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement ou elle leur fit ses derniers adieux. Ce fut donc la dernière image qu'elle eut de son équipe : tous réunis, les yeux brillants d'émotion … Et Derek, qui dessina un discret cœur avec ses doigts à son attention.

Puis elle disparut derrière les portes coulissantes. L'équipe resta un moment sans bouger, puis chacun se remémora son meilleur souvenir avec la jeune femme … Puis finalement, chacun rentra chez soit. Seul Derek resta encore un moment.

Il avait été idiot de la laisser partir car il se rendit compte alors, à quel point elle allait lui manquer.

TBC


	7. Desillusions

Merci de continuer à me lire, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant !

Next chapter now ! ENJOY !

* * *

Il faisait assez chaud en cette journée d'aout. Assise seule à une terrasse, elle sirotait un thé glacé, lunettes de soleil sur le net, elle profitait de ces rayons de soleil pour assombrir u peu sa peau diaphane.

Et alors qu'elle jubilait presque de cette quasi-liberté, un homme vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et déposa sur la table une enveloppe.

C : « Voilà. »

Emily vérifia le contenu avant de sourire

E : « Merci. »

C : « 5 jours … »

E : « J'en ais besoin. »

C : « C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. On a bien bossé depuis ton arrivée, tu mérites bien ces vacances. »

E : « Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas des vacances. »

C : « Ca se passera bien. »

E : « … »

C : « Tu nous manques déjà. »

Elle sourit, déposa sa main sur la sienne en guise de remerciement et se leva, laissant la moitié de son verre sur la table. Clyde le fixa alors et sourit faiblement.

* * *

JJ : « Spence, arrête. »

R : « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Il est dit que plus de 78% des femmes blondes finissent par perdre leur blondeur dès l'adolescence. La blondeur et son gêne on en commun ceux des albinos qui ont la peau et les cheveux de couleur très claire. La cause en est la … »

JJ : « Reid … Je m'en fous ! »

G : « Oh attends, tu es en train de me dire que JJ est une fausse blonde ? »

JJ : « Garcia ! »

R : « Je dis juste qu'il est rare qu'une femme adulte ait une telle blondeur de cheveux. »

JJ : « Bien, je crois qu'on a fini cette conversation. »

G : « Oh bah moi ça ne me dérange pas… »

JJ : « Evidemment, tu es une fausse blonde qui s'assume ! »

G : « Pourquoi ? Toi tu t'assumes pas ? »

JJ : « Bon, ça suffit. »

JJ quitta la salle de briefing sous les rires et quolibets de ses collègues quand Derek entra à son tour.

D : « Hey, il ne passe quoi avec JJ, elle a l'air furax … »

G : « Oh rien, juste une implacable vérité qu'elle ne peut affronter. »

D : « ? »

G : « Laisse tomber mon chou. Dis-moi que ce soir nous allons tous boire un verre au Lipstick ! »

D : « Désolé, ce soir je ne peux pas. »

G : « Oh ? Tu … es pris ? »

D : « Oui c'est ça. »

G : « Comment ça, tu oses voir une autre femme alors qu'on a rendez-vous ? »

D : « Hey ma belle, tu sais que je te serais à jamais fidèle. »

G : « Toi alors … Avec tes mots et ton regard, tu pourrais construire un harem et devenir polygame qu'aucune femme ne serait contre. »

D : « C'est gentil, je retiens l'idée. »

G : « Alors, plus sérieusement, tu as rendez-vous ? »

D : « Oui. Mais tu restes ma favorite. »

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de prendre un café et attendre le briefing sur la nouvelle affaire.

* * *

Quand elle sortit de l'aéroport, elle sentit cet air doux et familier … Dieu qu'il avait pu lui manquer en 4 mois de temps. Un taxi l'attendait, elle s'engouffra dedans et ne pu décrocher ce sourire que son visage arborait depuis qu'elle était descendue de l'avion.

Elle regarda sa montre : à cette heure-ci, ils devaient encore être au bureau.

Et quand le taxi arriva devant les bureaux du FBI, Emily souffla un grand coup, comme si elle sortait de 3h d'apnée. Elle entra et se rendit à l'accueil.

*** : « Oui ? »

E : « Je suis Emily Prentiss. J'étais … »

*** : « Oui je sais qui vous êtes. Bon retour parmi nous agent Prentiss. »

E : « Oh … Je ne suis plus vraiment agent ici. »

*** : « Voici un badge visiteur. Bon retour. »

Emily lui sourit, épingla son badge estampillé « visiteur » et entra dans l'ascenseur. Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, son cœur rata un battement : ces murs, ces bureaux, cette ambiance propre à ce service. Elle jeta un œil à son ancien bureau et comme elle s'en doutait, il y avait quelques affaires et dossiers dessus. Elle n'était pas irremplaçable.

Puis elle leva les yeux et vit la salle de briefing derrière le store, quelques silhouettes s'agitaient, elle sourit et mont les marches. Doucement, elle marcha jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte, où elle se cacha, histoire de les espionner un moment.

G : « Roh tu peux le dire JJ … »

JJ : « Je n'ai rien à dire … Les cheveux de mon fils parlent pour moi. »

R : « Peu importe, il est quasiment impossible que, même si tu es blonde à la base, tes cheveux gardent cette couleur aussi claire.

JJ : « Vous commencez à me gonfler. »

H : « C'est fini oui ? Peu importe tes cheveux … Tant que ce que tu ne justifies pas ce qu'on dit sur les blondes. »

G : « Ah là, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! »

R : « Je l'ai toujours dis : les brunes sont plus piquantes. »

E : « Là, je ne peux d'acquiescer ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée à l'entente de cette voix familière.

G : « EMILY ! »

R : « C'est pas vrai … »

Tous se jetèrent dans ses bras, y compris Hotch. Un concert de questions et de chaleureuses salutations s'en suivirent dans une joyeuse cacophonie.

JJ : « Mais pourquoi tu es là ? »

G : « Ton boulot te plait ? »

R : « Comment c'est Interpol ? »

E : « Houlà, houlà doucement … Je suis là pour 5 jours. J'ai pris un petit congé. »

H : « C'est si difficile que ça Interpol ? »

E : « C'est autre chose … Je suis moins souvent sur le terrain que dans des bureaux … Là-bas, je me bats plus contre la paperasse que contre les méchants. »

G : « Et bah … C'est … Palpitant. »

Emily sourit et jeta un œil autour d'elle

E : « Derek n'est pas là ? »

G : « Oh non, notre beau brun avait un rendez-vous ce soir. »

E : « Un… Un rendez-vous ? »

G : « Oui, elle doit être sacrément belle vu qu'il a carrément décliné mon invitation, tu te rends compte ? » ironisa-t-elle

E : « Depuis … Combien de temps ? »

R : « Environ une semaine … pourquoi ? »

E : « Oh rien, curiosité qui m'avait manqué. »

Emily feint un sourire amusé, même si au fond d'elle, des tas de questions pointèrent. Un malentendu, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ca ne faisait guère que 4 mois et des poussières qu'elle était partie. Ils avaient réussi à mettre en place une routine : au moins une à 2 fois par semaine ils se parlaient via leur webcam respective pendant au moins une heure. Derek lui envoyait aussi une rose rouge par mois.

Alors oui, elle n'avait encore rien reçu ce mois-ci mais nous n'étions que le 10 du mois …

JJ : « Il faut fêter ça ! On sort ce soir ! »

E : « Oh je suis un peu fatiguée … »

JJ : « Oh allez, s'il te plait. Tu ne restes que 5 jours, 4 si on ne compte ni ton arrivée, ni ton départ … En plus, je suis sûre que tu vas partir voir tes parents hein ? »

E : « C'est prévu en effet. »

G : « Allez, juste un verre. Ou alors, on attend demain soir pour que Derek soit là. »

E : « Non ! Enfin, je veux dire … Je ne sais pas si je vais rester demain soir … Il y a des tas de choses que je dois régler. »

H : « Alors, c'est parti pour ce soir ? »

E : « Oui, c'est parti. »

Ils prirent un simple verre dans un petit bar irlandais de la ville, et chacun évoqua alors quelques anecdotes ramenant l'équipe quelques années en arrière.

E : « Alors … J'ai vu que mon bureau avait retrouvé un nouveau propriétaire ? »

JJ : « Ouais, l'agent Adams. »

E : « Il est doué ? »

G : « On en sait rien, il bosse pas dans notre équipe. »

E : « Mais je croyais qu'en reprenant mon bureau il … »

H : « … Non, il fait parti de l'équipe de Stevens. Il n'est pas affecté au département. Il n'a ton bureau que parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs. »

G : « Attends, ma beauté, tu crois tout de même pas qu'on allait te remplacer si facilement ? »

E : « Vous me manquez tellement. »

G : « Alors, parle-nous de ton poste de directrice. Ton équipe est comment ? »

E : « Le bureau des renseignements n'est pas aussi enjoué que celui du FBI je dois bien avouer … Et je m'ennuie parfois, alors je les accompagne dans leurs enquêtes, mais là encore ce n'est que de l'infiltration, du coup, je ne fais que coordonner les opérations sans vraiment en faire parti. »

R : « Es-tu heureuse au moins ? »

E : « Disons que c'est un autre rythme qui me laisse plus de liberté. Je vais aussi souvent en France, ce qui est non négligeable. »

H : « Je ne pousserais pas le vice jusqu'à te demander ce que tu préfères le plus mais … Au cas où tu ais un cas de conscience, notre porte est toujours ouverte. »

E : « Oh je sais, peut-être plus tard … Pour l'instant, je dois encore me faire ma place, mais l'équipe est bonne et le cadre pas mauvais. »

G : « Oh, au fait, Sergio va comme un charme, c'est un amour ! »

E : « Je savais que tu prendrais soin de lui. Je passerais le voir demain, ok ? »

G : « Evidemment ! »

H : « Encore un verre les filles ? »

E : « Avec plaisir. »

Hotch, Rossi et Reid s'éloignèrent au bar, ce qui donna l'occasion aux filles de se donner à quelques confidences féminines.

G : « Et avec ce Clyde Easter, ça va ? »

E : « Oh oui oui. On se connait depuis un moment, il me fait confiance, je lui fais confiance. »

G : « Hum hum … Pas de rapprochement en vu ? »

E : « Avec lui ? non, pas du tout. On se connait trop pour ça et … Ca ne marcherait pas de toute façon. »

JJ : « Ah oui ? Tu as l'air si sur de ça … »

E : « Parce que ce n'est pas anodin … Y'a 10 ans, on a eu une aventure, rien de sérieux, juste un flirt, mais qui n'a pas tenu. On avait pas la même vision des choses et j'étais bien trop accaparée par mon travail … Ensuite, il y eut l'affaire Doyle … Et je suis arrivée au FBI. »

G : « Pour notre plus grand bonheur. »

JJ : « Amen ! »

Les garçons revinrent, des verres à la main.

G : « Pile pour porter un toast ! »

Et la nuit s'engagea dans les rires et les verres qui s'enchainèrent jusque tard. Cela fit du bien à Emily de revoir ses amis. Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'elle revint à sa chambre d'hôtel. Garcia avait insisté pour l'héberger chez elle, mais Emily, ne voulant pas abuser, avait gentiment décliné l'invitation.

Une fois dans sa chambre, lavée et reposée, elle repensa aux paroles de Garcia à propos de Derek … Il n'aurait pas fait ça, pas à elle. Il lui avait promis qu'il l'attendrait. Chaque fois qu'il lui parlait au travers de sa webcam, il lui promettait monts et merveilles, mais voilà qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une autre ?

Si elle l'avait prévenu de sa visite, aurait-il eu ce rendez-vous ? Si ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous amical elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle n'était pas du genre jalouse ou encore crampon, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que depuis qu'elle et Derek avaient entamé une relation, elle avait parfois la tête en l'air et ses pensées étaient souvent tournées vers lui.

Sa nuit fut agitée, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il était plus de 9h. Elle sauta hors de son lit, se prépara et sans attendre, sans même tergiverser, elle prit un taxi et se rendit devant une maison qu'elle n'avait eu que rarement l'occasion de voir.

E : « Garez-vous ici s'il vous plait. »

Le chauffeur obtempéra et attendit patiemment : en tant que chauffeur, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas murs dans sa carrière.

Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, prête à sortir, elle vit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre Derek. Quand elle le vit, son cœur s'accéléra … Il était si beau, elle avait presque oublié à quel point son corps lui manquait.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir du taxi pour lui sauter dans les bras, elle se ravisa en voyant la personne qui suivait : une jolie afro américaine qu'une trentaine d'années, élégamment habillée d'une robe semblant tirée d'un catalogue de grand couturier. Grande et élancée, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un défilé haute couture. Emily fronça les sourcils et fut encore plus surprise quand une troisième personne sortit : un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans.

Derek les accompagna jusqu'à une voiture garée juste devant. Il s'agenouilla pour prendre dans ses bras le garçon qui lui sauta littéralement dessus dans un grand sourire. Puis, une fois reposé, il prit la femme par la taille et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, puis la joue, semblant lui glisser quelques mots discrets à l'oreille, ce qui fit naitre un large sourire de la part de la jeune femme. Il la serra dans ses bras, longuement, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Puis la femme monta dans sa voiture, suivit du gamin, tout cela sous les yeux tendres de Derek qui ne les lâcha pas une seconde du regard. Et quand la voiture partit, et que Derek les salua, il ne rentra que quand la voiture disparue au détour d'un carrefour.

*** : « Madame ? On va rester longtemps ?

Emily était sonnée, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Bien sur, il y avait surement une tonne d'explications à cette scène : ça pouvait être une amie de passage, un membre de la famille, une ancienne connaissance de la fac venue voir un vieil ami … Mais pourtant, Emily avait un sentiment étrange : en voyant Derek regarder cette femme comme elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme en regarder une autre, à part elle, le voir étreindre ce petit garçon, lui sourire …

La gorge d'Emily se serra alors, les larmes lui piquaient les yeux alors difficilement …

E : « On bouge, je pars … »

*** : « Quelle direction ? »

E : « L'aéroport. »

TBC !


	8. Aller de l'avant

_**Bonsoir/bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Avant tout, je voulais m'excusez de mon absence de plus de 3 semaines ! **_

_**Je suis partie à l'étranger et ce n'est qu'une fois privée d'internet que je me suis rendue compte, le dimanche, que je ne vous avais pas prévenu ... :s *my bad* **_

_**Je remercie ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui lisent et ceux qui commentent et j'espère ne pas vous avoir lâché en cours de route ... 'cause now I'M BACK !**_

* * *

Elle agissait comme une gamine capricieuse … Elle aurait pu attendre pour lui parler, mettre ça au clair pour ne pas s'en faire. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur de connaitre déjà la réponse. Elle n'imaginait pas pouvoir supporter la vérité. Elle ne pensait que Derek pouvait être comme ça, aussi vite, alors que la veille de son départ, il lui avait fait milles promesses de fidélité et d'amour.

Elle était déçue, nerveuse et en colère … Et à cet instant, dans son avion privé qui la ramenait à Londres, elle priait pour que ses amis l'excuse d'ailleurs …

Emily prit son téléphone et avant que l'avion ne décolle :

E : « Hey JJ. »

JJ : « Hey ma belle, ou tu es ? »

E : « Je suis désolée, je suis à l'aéroport, on vient de m'appeler, je dois rentrer d'urgence pour les besoins d'une affaire. »

JJ : « Oh tu plaisantes ? On a même pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir ? »

E : « Je sais mais … Passe-le aux autres ok ? On se reverra bientôt, promis. »

JJ : « C'est vraiment dommage, mais bon … Au moins on a pu profiter de toi hier. »

E : « Oui, c'était vraiment sympa, comme au bon vieux temps. On se refera ça un jour. »

JJ : « Prends soin de toi, je passe le message aux autres. »

E : « Je vais décoller, à bientôt ! »

JJ : « A bientôt. »

R : « Qui c'était ? »

Garcia, Reid, Hotch et Derek arrivèrent juste après Rossi.

JJ : « C'était Emily. Elle est désolée, mais elle a du repartir en catastrophe pour une affaire. »

G : « Oh non, on avait encore pleins de trucs de filles à se dire ! »

D : « Emily ? Repartie ? Quoi, elle était revenue ? »

G : « Ah oui beau brun, tu l'as loupé hier soir. Elle est venue nous voir, elle était là pour 5 jours normalement. »

D : « Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? Vous avez fait un truc hier avec elle ? »

G : « Tu m'as dis que tu n'étais pas dispo. Et puis, on pensait tous que tu la verrais ce matin … Mais … »

Derek fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

G : « Hey mon chou, ça va, tu as l'air … »

D : « Laisse tomber ! » la coupa-t-il sèchement

Il prit son téléphone et sortit en vitesse de la salle. Il composa le numéro d'Emily …

Quand elle vit le nom apparaitre sur son téléphone, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle laissa sonner avant de finalement éteindre son téléphone, l'avion allait partir.

D : « Hey Emily … Garcia vient de me dire que tu étais revenue hier … Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu … Tu voulais surement me faire une surprise, et vu que tu es partie en catastrophe ce matin … Tu pensais surement pas me louper. Je suis nul, j'aurais tellement voulu te voir tu sais. J'espère ne pas devoir attendre encore 4 mois pour te serrer dans mes bras. Tu me manques. »

Il raccrocha et souffla, dépité. Il rejoignit les autres et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais lorsque Garcia vint pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait, il explosa :

D : « Ca te regarde pas ! u veux pas me lâcher un peu ? »

Garcia resta totalement interdite devant ce comportement. Peu habituée à ce que Derek lui parle ainsi, elle resta là, le regard hagard.

G : « Mais euh … »

D : « Désolé je … Je suis fatigué je crois. »

La vérité est qu'il en voulait à Garcia de ne pas l'avoir prévenu du retour inopiné d'Emily. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point cela lui aurait fait plaisir de la revoir et surtout, elle n'était pas sensé savoir que la jeune femme disparaitrait si soudainement le lendemain. Emily aurait aussi pu insister ou encore passer le voir dans la matinée avant de partir… Il était tellement déçu d'avoir loupé leur soirée la veille, il s'en voulait énormément. Puis il repense à la compagnie qu'il avait eu la veille … S'il avait su … Il aurait tant voulu parler à Emily, il en avait besoin.

* * *

C : « On te manquait tant que ça ? »

E : « Non … Oui, c'est compliqué. »

C : « Tu lui as parlé à ce que je vois … »

E : « Même pas. »

C : « Tu y avais été principalement pour ça non ? »

E : « Je sais mais … C'est compliqué je te l'ai dis. »

C : « Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

E : « C'est mieux comme ça finalement. Je vais probablement m'acheter cette maison dans le sud de la France. »

Quand elle revint dans son petit appartement de Nothing Hill, devant sa porte un paquet l'attendit elle reconnaissait sa forme et le ruban entourant le paquet. Elle laissa son sac de voyage, s'agenouilla et ouvrit le colis pour y découvrir une rose rouge avec un petit mot.

Finalement son colis était arrivé, comme à son habitude, seulement aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la même saveur. Elle caressa doucement les pétales et une larme s'échappa, roulant sur sa joue, atterrissant sur son genou. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps avant de prendre une décision : elle prit l'entièreté du colis et le déposa dans sa poubelle.

* * *

Plusieurs jours puis semaines passèrent durant lesquels Emily se cloitra dans le mutisme le plus total. Derek ne cessait de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des lettres qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine d'ouvrir. Elle avait même songé à déménager pour ne plus les recevoir. Son ordinateur même restait presque tout le temps fermé, par peur de tomber sur lui sans le vouloir. Elle savait que cela ne résoudrait rien mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui parler encore. Pourquoi persistait-il ainsi ?

Elle aurait peut-être mieux fait d'en finir ce matin, devant chez lui. Tout aurait été plus simple par la suite. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle aurait voulu avoir besoin de lui plus que jamais, elle n'avait plus la force même de lui parler, de lui faire face. Comportement enfantin, peut-être, mais pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas trouvé autre chose.

La seule peur qu'elle avait était que Derek débarque, lassé de son silence, pour enfin mettre les points sur les « I ». Il en était capable, elle le savait. Et c'est pour ça, qu'après plus d'un mois et demi de silence, elle décida de rompre « officiellement » même s'ils étaient les seuls au courant de leur relation.

Alors, un soir, alors qu'elle avait passé une sale journée où l'affaire en cours avait eu raison de ses dernières forces vitales, après un bain bien mérité et un repas frugal, elle ouvrit son ordinateur puis, stoppa son geste … Derek méritait mieux qu'un simple mot au travers d'un écran c'était si impersonnel, elle-même n'aurait pas aimé ça.

Elle prit alors son téléphone et fébrilement composa le numéro du jeune homme. Après quelques sonneries, la voix enjouée de Derek résonna.

D : « Emily ! »

E : « Derek je … Je te dérange ? »

D : « Absolument pas voyons ! Au contraire, je me demandais ce qui se passait. Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi ! »

E : « Oui je sais je suis désolée … Un peu beaucoup débordée en ce moment … »

D : « En fait, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis que tu es venue voir l'équipe y'a un mois, pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? »

E : « Je … Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais j'ai été prise de court … »

D : « Ouais, j'ai entendu ton départ précipité … »

E : « Je ne voulais pas t'avertir pour que tu ne sois pas trop déçu. »

D : « C'est sur que de l'apprendre de la bouche de Garcia, c'est mieux … »

E : « … »

D : « Excuse-moi, c'est nul … Mais j'étais tellement déçu tu sais. »

E : « Derek, je peux te poser une question ? »

D : « Evidemment ! »

Elle aurait voulu, elle aurait du poser cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis plus d'un mois. Mais elle avait tellement peur de la réponse, ou pire d'un silence de la part de Derek. Et pourtant, il semblait si naturel, comme s'il n'avait rien à cacher.

E : « Je … Non, écoute, Derek, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

D : « Je t'écoute. »

E : « C'est fini Derek … »

D : « … Quoi ? »

E : « J'ai bien réfléchi et … Cette relation à distance. C'est trop lourd à porter. »

D : « Emily … On savait que ça serait dur, tu sais. »

E : « Oui mais … Derek, je suis fatiguée. Et puis, ça ne nous mène nulle part. Je pense qu'on a le droit de …. De vivre chacun de notre coté. »

D : « … »

E : « Derek ? »

D : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire … J'aurais tellement aimé que ça marche, quitte à ce que je vienne te rejoindre plus tard. J'y croyais tu sais. »

E : « Tu le sais bien, tu ne peux quitter ton travail come ça, tu l'as dans la peau. On est coincé tous les 2. »

D : « On a pas d'avenir ensemble, c'est ce que tu essais de me dire ? »

E : « Il y a des choses … Derek … Je suis désolée. Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde. »

D : « Emily … »

Mais elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle raccrocha, les larmes au bord des yeux. Puis elle appela un autre numéro, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un et comme ses amies n'étaient pas dans la confidence, elle demanda à la seule personne qui l'était et qui était assez proche d'elle pour pouvoir la rassurer.

Quand cette personne déboula chez elle, entendant la panique qu'elle avait dans la voix au téléphone :

C : « Hey ça va ? »

E : « Hey Clyde. »

C : « Tu semblais paniquée au téléphone. »

E : « J'ai rompu avec lui. »

C : « Oh … Tu … Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

E : « Non mais … Je n'ai pas le choix. »

C : « Il est au courant de tout ? »

E : « Non, je n'ai pas osé lui en parler, j'avais peur je pense. De toute manière … Il n'aurait jamais quitté son travail. »

C : « Tu l'as bien fait toi, et pourtant tu tenais le même discours. »

E : « … »

C : « Emily, c'est une décision importante, ça changera ta vie, tu le sais. »

E : « Oui, je sais … Je sais que maintenant, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, même s'il n'a pas attendu pour ça. »

C : « Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu sais que je suis là pour toi, je l'ai toujours été. »

E : « Je sais, merci. »

C : « Alors … Finalement, tu comptes rester dans le coin alors ? »

E : « Ce poste me plait, malgré les différences d'un poste de terrain il me permet surtout d'avoir des horaires flexibles et … C'est ce qu'il me faut. »

C : « Et la France finalement … »

E : « Disons que mes vacances seront à proximité. »

C : « Hm … Intéressant. En attendant, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu sais qu'on est là. »

E : « Je le sais. »

C : « Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

E : « Je vais aller de l'avant, c'est ce que je fais encore de mieux. Maintenant plus que jamais, je dois aller de l'avant. »

TBC !


	9. Des nouvelles

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Je suis désolée ! Je devrais être punie car, oui, je l'avoue, je vous avais oublié :x**

**En fait, j'ai passé Juillet a l'étranger et je suis revenue 2 jours avant de commencé mon centre aéré *racontage de life* du coup bah j'ai plus pensé à cette fic, je suis sincèrement désolée !**

**Pour la peine, je vous offre 2 suites en une !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_6 mois plus tard_**

G : « Quand je pense que tu n'as même pas daigné m'inviter, je suis vexée ! Tu sais à quel point j'adore le japonais ! D'ailleurs, je suis l'une des rares à aimer le japonais, tu le sais ! »

S : « Pénélope, désolé mais … J'avais un rendez-vous. »

G : « Qu… Quoi ? répète ? Notre petit Spence avait un rencard, et tu l'as emmené au japonais … Mon dieu mais qui est cette perle rare qui a su dérober el cœur de notre petit génie ?! »

JJ : « Oh laisse-le, voyons ! »

D : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

G : « Reid a une petite copine … »

S : « Garcia ! »

D : « Oh oh, bah alors Reid, on me fait des cachoteries ?! »

S : « Hey, toi tu me fais aucun compte rendu de tes conquêtes ! »

G : « Parce que pour Derek, tu en aurais vite marre qu'il te soule toute la sainte journée avec … »

D : « Ah ah, très drôle. »

JJ : « D'ailleurs … Ca fait un moment qu'on entend plus parler des conquêtes de Derek … »

D : « Bon, vous allez me lâcher oui ? »

Tous se mirent à rire avant que Hotch n'entre, un dossier à la main.

H : « On a du nouveau. La balistique a parlé. »

JJ : « Qu'est ce qu'on a ? »

H : « Notre suspect n'en est pas à son premier coup d'essai Il a d'abord officié en Europe : Espagne, Italie, France, Angleterre. Il a tué plus d'une dizaine de prostituées. »

S : « Pourquoi il a traversé l'atlantique, c'est risqué. Il aurait pu se faire coincer aux douanes. »

JJ : « Il s'est peut-être dit que ça devenait trop chaud pour lui en Europe. Il avait le choix de partir vers l'Asie ou les Amériques. »

G : « Alors … Il a tout bonnement déménagé pour continuer ses crimes ? C'est … Morbide. »

R : « Et terriblement organisé. Entre el dernier meurtre à Gatwick en Angleterre et celui à West Horne en Virginie, il ne s'est écoulé que 15 jours à peine … Il faut avoir une rage en soi et une soif de sang assez inhumaine pour faire ça aussi rapidement. »

D : « Il a pas peur. C'est comme un défis pour lui : pouvoir défier les autorités de plusieurs pays, c'est peut-être ça qui le rend dingue : pas les filles en elles-mêmes mais le jumelage des viols et meurtres plus le fait de se croire tout puissant. »

JJ : « Il y aurait une sacralité de ses crimes ? Comme … Comme s'il était se donnait une mission. »

R : « Ca collerait : il pense peut-être nettoyer les rues en se débarrassant des êtres les plus impurs qu'il soit, enfin pour lui. Passer d'un pays à un autre sans peur de se faire prendre, c'est moins un désir de fuite qu'un désir de reconnaissance internationale pour ses méfaits. »

H : « Mais généralement, ce genre d'actions est accompagné par des mots ou des lettres comme des demandes de reconnaissance. »

S : « Le tueur de Beverly Place a lacéré le dos de ses 7 victimes avec chacun des 7 péchés capitaux. Pour la luxure c'était une prostituée, pour la gourmandise, un chef du restaurant où il avait l'habitude d'aller … »

D : « Alors on a affaire à qui ? »

H : « J'ai demandé de l'aide … Nous devons cerner cet homme et pour cela, j'ai demandé aux autorités européennes de nous envoyer tous ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir. En réponse, nous avons ceci. »

Il se décala, laissant place à la télé derrière lui et, cliqua sur sa télécommande pour laisser apercevoir une silhouette familière.

G : « Hey Emily ! »

En effet, Emily, habillée d'un tailleur sombre, les cheveux tirés en arrière, était assise dans ce qui semblait être son bureau. Derek eut un soubresaut de surprise avant de baisser les yeux. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à la regarder … Pourtant, cela faisait 6 mois et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Mais Emily … Leur relation quoique brève, fut intense et passionnée on ne pouvait oublier aussi facilement, même quand la fin fut aussi chaotique.

E : « Bonjour tout le monde. »

H : « Une petite surprise. Emily connait notre affaire et pourra nous aider à faire passer les infos de son continent au notre. »

JJ : « C'est génial ça. »

E : « Oui. »

R : « J'adorerais discuter plus amplement avec toi mais … Que peux-tu nous dire ? »

E : « J'ai déjà commencé a envoyé par mail toutes les infos que j'ai pu rassembler. Garcia, tu pourras checker ta boite … »

G : « Pas de problème ma belle. »

E : « J'ai déjà compilé les informations des meurtres de Paris et Madrid. Les autorités italiennes ne vont pas tarder. »

H : « Que peux-tu nous dire sur lui ? »

E : « Selon les rapports, il serait âgé entre 25 et 30 ans. Sa mobilité supposerait qu'il n'a pas de famille proche comme une femme, des enfants ou même des parents. On sait qu'il est gaucher, les gorges ont été tranchées par derrière les viols ont pratiquement tous été indirect, c'est-à-dire fait avec un objet et non avec son sexe. »

H : « Tout concorde. Mais même si son désir était de ne pas laisser de trace, la salive qu'il a laissée sur ses victimes l'a trahi. »

E : « Je vous envois aussi les 13 rapports légistes et les rapports des affaires. »

H : « Merci Emily. »

E : « Je me tiens à votre disposition. »

H : « A plus tard. »

Tout ce temps, Derek était resté muet, le nez dans ses dossiers. Evidemment, Emily était professionnelle et à aucun moment elle n'avait fait d'allusions. Il aurait voulu la regarder en face, son visage lui manquait tant … Mais finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Pourtant, plusieurs fois il avait voulu la rappeler, reprendre contact après leur brutale rupture, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Il avait donc opté pour la meilleure solution et faire profil bas.

JJ : « Hey Derek, ça va ? »

D : « Euh, ouais ouais … »

JJ : « Dis … Si tu avais quelque chose tu me le dirais hein ? »

D : « De quoi tu parles ? »

JJ : « Tu as oublié que tu étais entouré de profiler ici … Il faut être stupide pour ne pas remarquer que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, et ça depuis un moment. »

D : « … »

JJ : « Si tu veux parler, je suis là … Ou Hotch, Rossi, Spence bref, tout le monde. »

D : « Tout va bien. »

JJ : » Tu mens mais j'arriverais pas à te tirer les vers du nez … Alors, disons que, quand tu seras prêt, tu viendras par toi-même. Mais en attendant, souris un peu. »

D : « Merci JJ, mais ça va, vraiment. »

JJ : « Ouais … »

Une fois seul dans la salle, il osa enfin regarder le plasma au mur évidemment, il était éteint et personne à l'autre bout. Il soupira alors : quelle connerie il avait fait …

H : « Dis-moi que tu as du nouveau. »

E : « J'ai fais appel à Scotland Yard. Ils peuvent me mettre en relation avec les services secrets anglais. »

H : « Tu es efficace. »

E : « Rien ne me résiste, tu le sais bien. »

G : « J'ai bien reçu tous les mails que tu m'as envoyé, je suis en train de les trier pour les recouper avec nos propres données. Merci. »

E : « Mais de rien. »

JJ : « Il devient plus nerveux … Il a augmenté la cadence : 3 crimes de plus en moins de 15 jours … »

E : « Nous mettons à votre disposition tout ce que vous voudrez. »

H : « Merci Prentiss. »

E : « Je fais ce que je peux, mais tout ce que je pouvais vous donner, je l'ai donné. J'aurais aimé faire plus. »

H : « Tu nous s déjà beaucoup aidé, merci. »

E : « Je reste à vote disposition, en attendant … Bonne chance. »

H : « Merci. »

Une fraction de seconde Derek cru qu'Emily le regardait … Oui, durant quelques secondes avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne, Derek et Emily s'étaient regardés. Et il su alors … Il su qu'il avait été le plus grand des idiots d'avoir laissé les choses se faire, de ne pas avoir été contre. Derek Morgan, en temps normal, aurait cherché à comprendre, aurait persévéré … Mais là, il avait abandonné, peut-être trop vite. Il n'avait croisé son regard que quelques secondes et pourtant son cœur s'emballa comme la première où il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Il su alors qu'il avait été idiot de laisser passer autant de temps pour avoir une explication digne de ce nom. Il bondit de sa chaise et se rendit dans le bureau de Hotch.

D : « Je peux vous parler ? »

H : « Entre je t'en prie. »

D : « Après cette affaire … J'aimerais prendre une semaine de congés. »

H : « Sans solde ? »

D : « Peu importe, j'ai juste besoin … d'une semaine. »

H : » Accordé. »

D : « Merci. »

Et alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, prêt à sortir, Hotch l'alpagua :

H : « Morgan. »

D : « Oui ? »

H : « Si cela à a voir avec ton comportement de ces dernières semaines, j'espère que cette semaine sera bénéfique. »

D : « De quoi vous parlez ? »

H : « Morgan … Je ne m'immisce jamais dans les affaires personnelles de mes agents, mais quand ces affaires peuvent jouer sur ton comportement et affecte des capacités et ton jugement lors des enquêtes, alors je me dois d'agir. »

D : « Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que je n'ais pas été performant ? »

H : « Ces derniers temps, tu as été plutôt distant. »

D : « Quoi,dans les enquêtes ? »

H : « Entre autre … Je ne dis pas que tu interagis avec les autres sans cesse, mais depuis un moment, ton comportement a changé. Tu es plus sombre, plus cynique … »

D : « … Plus vous. »

H : « On peut dire ça. Alors je ne te demanderais rien, mais si cette semaine peut t'aider alors je te l'offre avec plaisir, et uniquement dans le but que tu y vois plus clair. Tu es un bon agent Morgan, un des meilleurs, il serait regrettable que tu joues ta carrière sur quelques sauts d'humeur. »

D : « Merci. »

H : « Morgan, règle le problème, quoiqu'il puisse être. En attendant je te veux à 100% sur cette affaire. »

D : « Compris. »

XXX

Et à 100% il le fut tout le long de l'enquête. C'était même lui qui avait arrêté, dans une course poursuite effrénée, le suspect avant qu'il ne commette un énième crime. Le profil était juste : jeune homme de 28 ans, irlandais, célibataire. Le déclencheur avait été le décès de sa mère, ancienne prostituée qui recevait ses clients dans son appartement, aux yeux de son fils, impuissant mais qui développa une véritable aversion pour les filles de joies, encore plus quand sa mère succomba à l'un de ses clients qui devint alors son mac, attirant le jeune garçon à devenir aussi l'objet sexuel de vieux pervers.

Quand sa mère mourut un an auparavant, cela le libéra du contrat lié à ce mac, qu'il tua et enterra dans le jardin familial. Puis il commença ses crimes, n'ayant aucune attache que ses simples bagages. Pour lui, les filles de joie n'étaient que des traitresses, des filles impures, des démons qu'il fallait éradiquer peu importe le lieu …

Et comme promis, Hotch accorda à Derek, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de l'équipe, un repos bien mérité. Sans attendre, Derek prit ses billets direction Londres et ne se chargea pas de bagages superflus. Il s'engouffra dans l'avion et bien que la fatigue et le stress était là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, trop énervé à l'idée de cette future confrontation. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais il sentait qu'il fallait le faire.

Alors quand son premier sur le sol anglais le conduisit à en faire d'autres vers l'appartement d'Emily, c'était comme s'il était extérieur à son corps, comme si quelqu'un guidait ses pas, une force qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Il avait eu l'adresse par Hotch, qui l'avait lui-même demandéà Clyde Easter sans lui en dire les raisons. Car, il ne le savait pas mais, Emily avait su que Derek allait à sa rencontre, jamais elle n'aurait ouvert cette porte, jamais.

Quand il sortit du taxi, il remarqua cette belle petite maison, au style si anglais, tout en hauteur la façade blanche et des jardinières à chaque fenêtre. Une maison si parfaite, bine à l'image de la jeune femme, pensa Derek.

Et quand il se dirigea vers la porte, ses pas étaient lourds et comme au ralenti. Il avait encore le temps de faire demi-tour, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à subir un cinglant revers de la part d'Emily. Mais pourtant … Il était là, devant cette porte, sachant qu'elle était derrière. Dans quelques secondes, il sonnerait et il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Et quand son doigt se posa sur le bouton de la sonnette et qu'il le pressa, son cœur s'arrêta, une fraction de seconde, avant de repartir à vitesse grand V quand il entendit des pas et sa voix …

E : « Oh Lucy, merci je pensais te voir plus … »

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta interdite devant Derek, ce dernier souriant timidement mais fronça les sourcils à la vue de la jeune femme … portant un bébé dans les bras. Du moins c'est ce qu'il comprit : il ne voyait pas l'enfant mais comprit à sa manière de le tenir. Il était emmitouflé dans une couverture épaisse.

E : « … Derek … »

D : « … Je … Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait d'appeler avant … »

E : « Je … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

D : « J'ai pris quelques jours de congés alors … »

E : « C'est fini entre nous Derek, tu le sais, ça fait des mois maintenant … »

D : « 6. 6 mois et 3 semaines. »

Emily souffla et ils restèrent un moment là, l'un en face de l'autre, sans parler ni bouger jusqu'à ce que le bébé dans les bras d'Emily s'agite et babille.

E : « Chut … Là, doucement. »

D : « C'est … C'est ton enfant … »

E : « Derek écoute, c'est pas le moment d'en parler. Clyde va arriver et la nourrice aussi. »

D : « Clyde hein … Je vois, je comprends mieux maintenant … »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Non, c'est bon. Je crois que … Que j'ai fais une erreur en venant ici. J'aurais du appeler, non j'aurais du m'abstenir en fait. »

E : « … »

D : « Bon je … Félicitations pour le bébé, tu n'as pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois. Il a quoi 2 ou 3 mois … Tu étais à peine arrivée ici, c'est … rapide. »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Non laisse tombé. Après tout, tu as eu au moins la décence d'arrêter les frais. Je comprenais pas pourquoi ce soudain changement de situation : en fait, je me demande si tu n'étais pas revenue y'a 6 mois pour rompre et que par lâcheté, tu as décidé de fuir … »

E : « Tu n'y es pas du tout. »

D : « Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous … C'est mieux comme ça après tout. »

E : « … »

D : « Encore félicitations. »

Il fit demi-tour et d'un seul coup vit une voiture se garer devant chez elle. Quand Clyde en sortit, Derek du se contenir pour ne pas lui coller son poing sur la face.

C : « Agent Morgan ? »

Clyde jeta un œil à Emily puis de nouveau à Derek. Il semblait furieux, prêt à perdre le contrôle, quant à Emily, elle semblait totalement perdue.

C : « Est-ce que ça va ? Emily ? »

D : « Je vais vous laisser hein … »

Sa mâchoire se serra si fort qu'il en eut mal aux dents. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il du prendre vraiment sur lui pour ne pas exploser. Il marcha droit devant lui, sans se retourner pour ne pas voir Clyde, Emily et leur bébé formant la jolie petite famille parfaite.

Et alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée du taxi, il entendit la voix d'Emily :

E : « Derek, attends ! »

C : « Tu es sûre ? »

E : « Oui, c'est … C'est un signe non ? Maintenant ou jamais. »

C : « Si tu as besoin … »

E : « Je sais merci. Reste dans le coin, au cas où. »

C : « Appelle-moi quand tu veux. »

Derek se retourna et recroisa Clyde qui remonta dans sa voiture. Emily marcha jusqu'à lui, le bébé toujours dans ses bras.

D : « Je voulais pas déranger votre petite vie de famille … »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Fallait le dire si tu comptais former une famille avec lui … »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Si ça se trouve, tu as accepté ce job pour ça … »

E : « DEREK ! Ferme-là 5 minutes … S'il te plait. »

D : « … »

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, alors, elle préféra lui montrer …

Elle découvrit le bébé pour laisser voir sa bouille de poupon. Derek le regarda alors et son souffle se coupa : le bébé avait la peau certes clair, mais il était évident qu'il était métisse.

D : « Qu'est-ce que … »

E : « Ce n'est pas le bébé de Clyde Derek, c'est le tien. C'est ton fils. »


	10. Un fils

Derek était totalement inerte, assis sur le canapé, fixant le poupon dans son berceau : il était calme et somnolant, Emily lui caressait tendrement sa joue potelée.

D : « J'y comprends rien … Mon fils ? Mais comment ? »

E : « Je pourrais t'expliquer techniquement, mais je pense que tu as une petite idée de la chose … »

D : « Je veux dire, comment c'est arrivé ? Tu ne prenais pas la pilule ? »

E : « Si, bien sur que si … Parfois, ça foire … »

D : « Mon fils … J'y crois pas … »

E : « … »

D : « Emily, parle-moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre. »

E : « Je … Disons que notre unique semaine ensemble a donné ce bout de chou. »

D : « Mais … J'y comprends rien … Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis, on aurait p… Attends … Y'a 6 mois … Ta venue dans nos locaux, c'était pas un hasard ? »

E : « Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte de 4 mois et demi »

D : « Mais comment on l'apprend si tard ? »

E : « J'ai fais un déni de grossesse. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai décidé de revenir pour … Te l'annoncer. Mais, j'ai cru que la situation était épineuse. Alors, j'ai décidé de rentrer. »

D : » Sans me le dire ? Tu as décidé ça toute seule ?! »

E : « Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! »

D : « Mais en quoi ? »

E : « … »

D : « Emily, en quoi ? »

E : « Cette … Cette femme quand je t'ai vu avec elle et ce petit garçon … »

D : « Attends, mais de qui tu parles ? »

E : « Le jour où je suis repartie, je voulais te voir … Mais Garcia m'a dis que tu avais un rendez-vous, quand je suis arrivée chez toi, j'ai vu cette femme et ce gamin sortant de chez toi … J'ai compris alors que 4 mois c'était trop pour toi, que tu n'avais pas tenu. Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends même … »

D : « Emily arrête. Cette femme … »

E : « Je m'en fous Derek, je … Je comprends tu sais. »

D : « Non, visiblement tu ne comprends rien. Cette femme était ma cousine, et le gamin son fils de 5 ans. Elle était de passage avant d'aller voir ma mère à Chicago. »

E : « … Je … Ta cousine … »

D : « Si tu avais pris le temps d'agir comme une adulte réfléchie et responsable, j'aurais pu te dire tout ça, mais au lieu de ça, tu as fui sans un mot. C'est nul et puéril ! »

Derek était en colère, mais il se contenait, autant qu'il pouvait, notamment pour ne pas réveiller le bébé.

E : « Je sais mais … J'avais peur … J'avais peur de découvrir la vérité, alors oui, j'ai préféré partir … »

D : « En me cachant ta grossesse. »

E : « … »

D : « J'avais un fils, tu as vécu cette grossesse sans moi. Dis-moi une chose, si je n'étais pas revenu inopinément, tu aurais continué à me le cacher ? Tu lui aurais dis quoi au petit plus tard ? Que je l'avais abandonné ? »

E : « J'en sais rien … »

D : « Je … Je sais même pas comment il s'appelle … »

E : « Noah, il s'appelle Noah. »

D : « Noah … Je suppose qu'il porte ton nom : Noah Prentiss. »

E : « Noah Prentiss Morgan. »

D : « Tu …. Tu lui as donné quand même mon nom ? »

E : « Tu es son père, je n'avais aucune intention de lui cacher qui tu étais. »

D : « … »

E : « Que … Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

D : « J'en sais rien … Je n'ai pris qu'une semaine … Mais c'est mon fils aussi … »

E : « Je comprends. »

D : « Ce foutu malentendu nous a fait louper des mois ensemble … »

E : « Non Derek, au contraire. »

D : « De quoi tu parles ? »

E : « Que se serait-il passé si je t'avais dis, i mois, que j'étais enceinte ? Tu aurais tout quitté pour venir me rejoindre ici ? Non, je ne crois pas. Ca aurait fini par peser sur notre couple et ça l'aurait détruit. »

D : « Et pourquoi toi tu ne serais pas revenue ? »

E : « … Parce que j'avais fais une croix sur cette vie, j'étais bien décidée à repartir à zéro ici. »

D : « Sauf que ce bébé a contrarié tes plans. »

E : « Je … Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je … J'étais totalement dépassée. J'en ais parlé à Clyde. »

D : « Evidemment Clyde … »

E : « Il travaille avec moi, c'est lui qui m'a eu cette place. Tomber enceinte, signifiait qu'à peine je m'installais, je devrais donner un congé maternité. Je voulais qu'il soit au courant pour pouvoir gérer ça à ma place. »

D : « … Et maintenant ? »

E : « Je suis en congés. Clyde a pris ma place le temps que Noah soit assez grand pour qu'une nurse s'occupe de lui et que je puisse reprendre le travail. »

D : « Je vois … Et moi là dedans, tu m'exclus de l'équation ? »

E : « A l'origine, je … Tu n'étais pas prévu. »

D : « Et pourtant je suis son père, j'ai moi aussi des droits envers lui. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rentrer tranquillement à la maison et continuer ma petite vie comme si de rien n'était ?! Tu me crois si insensible que ça ? C'est mon fils bon sang ! »

E : « Je sais. »

D : « Alors tu comprends bien qu'il est hors de question qu'une nounou s'occupe de mon fils quand moi je pourrais le faire. »

Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant son fils :

D : « Merde … Il me ressemble. »

E : « Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi. »

D : « Il a les yeux verts … »

E : « Je pense qu'ils deviendront marron clair en grandissant. Il tombera toutes les filles j'en suis sûre. »

D : « Un Morgan quoi … »

Ils sourirent tous les 2, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se revoyaient.

D : « Tu as du affronter cette grossesse toute seule. Si j'avais été au courant, je t'aurais soutenu tu sais. »

E : « … »

D : « Comment … Comment tu l'as vécu ? »

E : « Bah … Etant donné que c'était mon premier, je n'ai aucune comparaison. Mon dos était en miette, mes chevilles de vrais poteaux, une vessie de la taille d'un dé à coudre, ce qui me poussait à aller aux toilettes toutes les demi-heures … Une vraie joie. »

D : « J'aurais tant aimé te soutenir … »

E : « Oui, me tenir les cheveux au dessus des toilettes pour mes nausées matinales ou encore des massages sur mes grosses chevilles et mon ventre explosé de vergetures … Ca donne envie hein ? »

D : « Je l'aurais fais, et avec plaisir. En sachant que tu portais mon fils, j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

E : « Je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dis. Je savais que tu abandonnerais tout pour moi et le bébé. Mais je te connais, tu n'aurais jamais vraiment abandonné le FBI, et au final, tu aurais été malheureux d'avoir tout lâché pour nous. »

D : « Pour une profileuse experte, tu es nulle. Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que j'aurais regretté de vivre auprès de vous ?! Quel homme est assez idiot pour regretter de vivre avec son fils et la femme qu'il aime. »

E : « La femme qu'il aime ? »

D : « Emily, quoi que tu ais cru, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, depuis le jour où tu es partie et où je t'ai promis fidélité et patience. Tu as cru que je t'avais trompé … Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. »

E : « Mais nous avons rompu i mois. Depuis tu aurais pu … »

D : « c'est toi qui as rompu, pas moi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'as quitté, maintenant je sais. Mais i mois, et encore maintenant, je n'ai jamais cessé, jamais. »

E : « … »

D : « Mais toi, peut-être que depuis tu as … trouvé quelqu'un … »

E : « Non. Ma grossesse me rappelait sans cesse que quoiqu'il arrive, ma vie était rattachée à la tienne. »

D : « Pour ton plus grand malheur … »

E : « Non, tu te trompes. Ce bébé … Je l'ai aimé dès la première minute. Quand le médecin m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte, j'ai eu peur oui, mais j'ai été aussi heureuse de me dire que malgré la fugacité de notre relation, il en persistait une trace indélébile. »

D : « Et quelle trace … Il est magnifique, le plus beau bébé du monde … Normal, c'est un Morgan. »

Emily sourit alors devant ce papa déjà gâteau de son fils alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis 1h.

D : « Tu sais, je suis ici pour une semaine au moins … J'ai pas encore pris d'hôtel, alors je me dis que … Que je pourrais rester ici. Après tout j'ai … combien de mois de rattrape ? »

E : « Il a 2 mois et 3 semaines. »

D : « Prématuré ? »

E : « De quelques semaines oui, rien de bien méchant. Il était un peu chétif, mais ce dernier mois il a repris pas mal de poids, le pédiatre dit que c'est parfait. »

D : « C'est bien. » Derek se pencha sur le petit, gigotant à peine « Il est sage tu crois que je peux le prendre ? »

E : « Evidemment. »

Derek le prit alors et le petit ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il reconnaissait son père, et agrippa l'index que lui tendit le jeune homme. Instinctivement, Derek, qui ne le connaissait pourtant que depuis une heure, ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ce petit être qu'il considérait, à présent, comme la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Et Emily le vit bien : elle les laissa seul un instant, le temps d'aller faire du café et le biberon du petit. Quand elle revint Derek était assis sur le canapé, Noah sur son torse. Cette vision, Emily l'avait souvent rêvé, souvent espéré sans jamais vraiment y croire. Les choses étaient compliquées mais moins qu'avant l'arrivée de Derek. A présent, ils pouvaient trouver des solutions ensemble, plutôt qu'elle seule de son coté.

E : « Café ? »

D : « Je veux bien. »

E : « Ca va bientôt être l'heure de son biberon. »

D : « Comment le sais-tu ? »

E : « Il est réglé comme un coucou suisse. Tu va voir dans peu de temps. »

D : « Comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire … Pour gérer tout ça : nouveau job, grossesse et maintenant nourrisson … Tous ces changements, toute seule. »

E : « J'ai assumé mes choix. Mon seul regret et d'être partie trop tôt, i mois. »

D : « Maintenant je suis là, et il est hors de question que je le laisse. »

E : « Derek, sois franc avec moi. En 6 mois, tu n'as … eu personne ? »

Derek la fixa alors, fronçant les sourcils.

D : « Pourquoi ? »

E : « Parce que … Je … »

D : « Toi oui ? »

E : « Non. Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu. On ne peut pas dire qu'une femme enceinte soit le plus aphrodisiaque des ingrédients. Mais toi … Derek, ça ne fait rien tu sais … On avait rompu. »

D : « … »

E : « Je vois … »

D : « Ce n'est pas … Enfin, ça ne signifie rien. On est sorti 2 fois … Mais crois-moi, ça n'était rien. »

E : « Hey Derek, pas de soucis ok ? Tu avais le droit … Je t'ai jeté comme une merde, c'est le terme … Je ne peux pas te blâmer. »

D : « De toute manière, c'est fini. Ca a à peine duré … Tu as toujours été la seule qui comptait vraiment. »

E : « …. »

D : « Alors, je peux rester ? »

E : « Bien sur. J'ai rendez-vous avec le pédiatre demain. »

D : « Parfait. Je veux m'investir dans sa vie. »

E : « A croire que je n'ai plus mon mot à dire … »

D : « Hey, tu m'as zappé de ta grossesse, tu as même choisi son prénom sans me consulter. »

E : « Tu n'aimes pas Noah ? »

D : « Si, bien sur que si … Mais j'aurais aimé avoir mon mot à dire, juste … Pour le coup quoi. »

E : « La prochaine fois peut-être … »

Derek la fixa, incrédule. Emily se rendit compte alors de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses joues rosirent et elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur Noah, réclamant son biberon.

E : « Tu … Tu vois je te l'avais dis : réglé comme une montre. »

D : « Ouais, je vois ça. »

Et Derek fut alors le témoin d'une scène des plus tendres : Emily, tenant Noah dans ses bras, donnant amoureusement le biberon à son fils.

D : « Tu ne lui donnes pas le sein ? »

E : « Non, je ne suis pas vraiment adepte. »

D : « Bah alors … Comment tu fais pour … Enfin tu sais, le lait, tout ça … »

E : « Je le tire, et je lui donne en biberon. »

D : « Ouais, y'a vraiment des questions que je ne devrais pas poser. »

E : « La prochaine fois, tu le feras. »

D : « Quoi ? Je … J'ai pas envie de … »

E : « Derek, je parle de lui donner le biberon, rien d'autre. »

D : « Oh … »

E : « J'ai une chambre d'ami, tu pourrais t'y installer. »

D : « Une chambre d'ami ? Je pensais que … »

E : « Derek … On a rompu i mois … Pour moi, j'étais devenue mère célibataire et je me suis faite à cette idée. J'étais aussi sûre que, de ton coté, tu avais refait ta vie alors … Il me faut un moment pour … Enfin tu vois, me réhabituer. »

D : « Je vois … Ma présence est si difficile a accepté ? »

E : « Non, bien sur que non … C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. »

D : « J'espère que tu vas vite retrouver tes marques. »

Derek nota la gêne de la jeune femme, ce qui le rassura un peu sur ses sentiments.

E : « Je vais le changer. »

D : « Je peux venir ? »

E : « Oh euh … Oui. »

D : « J'aimerais voir sa chambre et … Bah tous ces trucs de bébé. »

E : « Ces trucs de bébé ?! Je croyais que tu étais coutumier du fait avec tes sœurs. »

D : « Sarah n'a jamais voulu que je touche sa fille et Désirée n'est pratiquement venue avec son fils que quand je n'étais pas là. Je m'y connais un peu mais … Etant le petit frère, on ne m'a jamais fais confiance. »

E : « Si tu veux le tenir pour monter. »

D : « Avec plaisir. »

Il la suivit alors et monta les escaliers : au premier étage la chambre d'Emily et sa salle de bain, au seconde celle de Noah et la chambre d'ami, au troisième, une salle encore inutilisée mais qui servira plus tard comme salle de jeux pour l'enfant.

Quand il entra dans la chambre aux couleurs jaune pastel et aux nuages coussins collés au mur, il sourit : tout avait été décoré avec soin : des mobiles en forme d'oiseaux accrochés au mur en passant par le tapis de sol en forme de prairie …

D : « C'est génial, tu as fait un travail phénoménal. »

E : « Merci. »

D : « Tu n'as pas privilégié le bleu ? »

E : « Je ne savais pas que j'attendais un garçon, je voulais avoir la surprise à l'accouchement. »

D : « Oh … Et si ça avait été une fille, tu l'aurais appelé comment ? »

E : « Je ne sais pas … J'aime assez Emma ou encore Charlie. »

D : « Charlie … Charlie Morgan, ça somme bien. »

E : « … »

D : « Hm, en tout cas … C'est vraiment très joli tout ça, bravo. »

E : « Merci. Pose-le sur la table à langer. »

D : « Tu … Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

E : « Oh si tu t'en sens capable. Attention, monsieur est caractériel, il n'aime pas vraiment se faire changer. »

D : « Je vais gérer ça, t'inquiètes pas. »

E : « Je serais curieuse de voir ça. »

D : « Oh tu vas voir ! »

Derek coucha le bébé sur la table qui commença déjà à s'agiter, puis dégrafa sa grenouillère avant de s'attaquer à la couche.

E : « Tiens, des lingettes et voilà une nouvelle couche »

D : « Merci… Oh … Comment une si petite chose peut faire un truc si … immonde. »

Emily réprima un rire mais laissa faire Derek. Elle se mit en retrait, gardant tout de même un œil sur la manœuvre. Derek s'y prenait come un chef : geste doux et précis, Noah même ne semblait pas se plaindre, comme à son habitude.

E : « Tu devrais faire attention à … »

D : « … Laisse, je contrôle. » la coupa-t-il

Et alors qu'il venait de finir de nettoyer le popotin du bébé, Derek fit un large sourire de victoire, prêt à afficher sa victoire et son air conquérant quand soudain Noah largua un jet d'urine formant un arc parfait, atterrissant sur le T-shirt de Derek.

D : « Wow, wow ! Mais … »

E : « Je t'avais prévenu … » Dit-elle en contenant un rire

D : « Tu m'as jamais dis ça ! »

E : « J'aurais pu te le dire si tu ne m'avais pas coupé. »

D : « Et merde … »

E : « La salle de bain est en face, laisse je vais finir. »

D : « Merci. »

Emily prit alors le relais, rhabillant Noah et le berçant tendrement avant de lui chanter une berceuse. Derek avait suivi toute la scène dans la plus grande discrétion. Il sourit alors, en entendant la douce comptine avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

E : « Derek ? »

D : « Hm ? » dit-il derrière la porte

E : « Je … Je vais faire à manger, tu veux quelque chose ? »

D : « Tout ce que tu veux, ça ira très bien. »

Et alors qu'elle s'éloigna la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un Derek torse nu.

D : « Dis, tu peux m'envoyer mon sac, je l'ai oublié en bas. »

E : « Je euh … Ok. »

Derek vit le visage de la jeune femme s'empourprer avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux. Il sourit alors de cette gêne presque enfantine. Et quand elle disparut en bas des marches, il se pensa alors qu'il lui faudrait moins d'une semaine pour la faire succomber de nouveau.


	11. Mode d'emploi

**Avant tout, je voulais m'excuser pour ce manque flagrant de mise à jour mais maintenant, PROMIS, la fic est finie et uploadé sur le site ! **

**Vous aurez une suite tous les 3 jours !**

D : « Merci pour ce repas. »

E : « De rien, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je suis devenue experte en pots de bébé et autre bouillie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé pour les autres plats. »

D : « C'est déjà pas mal … Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

E : « … »

D : « Alors, que fais-tu de tes journées ? »

E : « Je m'occupe de Noah, de la maison … C'est … autre chose. »

D : « C'est déjà pas mal. Le plus beau métier du monde : maman. »

E : « Oui. Je le conçois ainsi. C'est autre chose. »

D : « Mais tu ne penses absolument pas à démissionner ? »

E : « Non. Je suis de ces femmes actives qui veulent prendre de front leur carrière familiale et professionnelle. Je ne veux pas être mère indigne, mais j'estime être une femme active et non de foyer. J'aime Noah et si je pouvais je passerais mes jours à le regarder dormir ou jouer mais j'ai aussi besoin de travailler pour m'épanouir. »

D : « Je comprends … »

E : « Ne me dis pas que tu es de ce genre d'homme qui préfère voir les femmes au foyer s'occupant des enfants à la maison et préparant le repas du mari le soir. »

D : « Absolument pas. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'es pas de ce genre. »

E : « … »

D : « Je … Je vais me coucher. On se voit demain ? »

E : « Bien sur. »

D : « J'irais bien visiter le coin, tu jouerais les guides pour moi ? »

E : « S'il fait assez chaud oui. On pourra emmener Noah, sinon j'appellerais Lucy. »

D : « Lucy ? Je t'ai entendu prononcer ce nom quand je suis arrivé. »

E : « C'est une petite jeune que Clyde connait. Il me l'a conseillé et j'en suis très satisfaite. »

D : « Une petite jeune ? »

E : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est très sérieuse : ne boit pas, ne se drogue pas, a les diplômes qu'il faut ainsi que le brevet de premiers soins … Elle est très gentille et Noah l'adore. »

D : « Ok, si tu le dis … Alors ... A demain ? »

E : « A demain. »

Derek monta dans sa chambre et se laissa totalement tomber sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond : cette journée avait été complètement folle : il était venu ici pour faire un point sur sa relation avec Emily, et finalement, il se retrouvait papa d'un petit garçon.

Il était si heureux qu'il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux puis il pensa à Emily, si belle dans son rôle de mère. Elle semblait encore sur la réserve concernant le futur de leur couple, de leur famille, mais il saurait la faire flancher, lui faire voir la vérité.

La nuit fut agitée pour Derek sans cesse réveillé par les pleurs de Noah, il n'avait trouvé parfaitement le sommeil. Parfois, il se levait mais Emily était déjà sur les rangs, berçant doucement le bébé. Alors il restait là, les regardant, comme la plus belle chose qui soit.

Et quand il se réveilla une énième fois, c'était le matin. La première chose qu'il fit fut de rejoindre Emily et le bébé. Elle était là, dans un petit short et un débardeur, assise dans un rockin'chair, avec dans ses bras Noah, sirotant sagement son biberon. Derek resta bien 10 bonnes minutes là à les regarder tous les 2, avant qu'Emily ne relève la tête et ne l'aperçoive.

E : « Déjà debout ? »

D : « J'ai eu peur de louper ce moment là … »

Emily sourit alors et Derek se rappela, même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié, pourquoi il aimait cette femme. Il s'approcha alors et s'agenouilla en face d'eux.

D : « Il est si beau … »

E : « Oui, je dois bien avouer qu'on a fait du beau travail. »

D : « Il faut dire que des deux cotés, il y avait de beaux gènes. »

E : « … »

Derek posa alors sa main sur le genou de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle. Emily ne fit aucun geste, les mains occupées par Noah. Et quand Derek se leva jusqu'à ses lèvres et qu'il l'embrassa, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Et quand il s'éloigna, il fut surpris de la neutralité du visage de la jeune femme. Il fut presque déçu de sa non réaction et se leva, gêné.

D : » Bon je …. Je vais prendre une douche. »

E : « … »

D : « Rendez-vous pour le pédiatre c'est ça ? »

E : « C'est ça. »

Il disparut alors derrière la porte de la salle de bain et Emily reporta alors son attention vers Noah.

E : « Mon ange … Finalement, ça sera peut-être plus compliqué que prévu. »

Dans la voiture les menant jusqu'au pédiatre, Emily et Derek ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Mais finalement, la tension étant trop forte, Derek ne tint plus :

D : « Hey, si je m'attendais à ce que ça te gène autant, j'aurais rien fait … »

E : « … »

D : « Je pensais que … Enfin, on a fait pire, ou mieux selon où on se place. Noah en est la preuve. »

E : « Je suis d'accord. »

D : « Alors je pensais pas qu'un simple baiser te mette dans un tel état. »

E : « … »

D : « Hey, pourquoi t'es si mal à l'aise … ? »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Ok, ok j'insiste pas … J'ai peut-être été trop présomptueux. Je pensais vraiment que ta phrase « _je dois me réhabituer_ » était juste pour la forme finalement … »

E : « Je suis désolée … Je te l'ai dis, ça ne sera pas simple. »

D : « … »

E : « Tu es vexé ? »

D : « … »

E : « J'y crois pas … Tu es vexé parce que, finalement, j'ai pas succombé immédiatement à ton baiser ?! »

D : « Bien sur que non ! »

E : « Mais c'est ce que tu croyais. Tu pensais que ton retour et ton installation dans nos vies allaient changer la donne ? »

D : « Mais je suis son père ! »

E : « Mais tu n'es pas mon … »

Elle s'interrompit alors, préférant soupirer plutôt que de terminer sa phrase. Mais Derek savait très bien ce qu'elle allait dire : il avait beau être venu jusqu'ici, avoir connu son fils, il n'était plus pour autant le compagnon d'Emily et encore moins un père digne de ce nom. Il aurait aimé que tout redevienne comme avant sauf que, rien ne le serait jamais plus : Emily avait sa vie et sa carrière ici, et elle avait raison, même s'ils les aimaient comme personne tous les 2, laisserait-il tout tomber pour les rejoindre ? Le simple fait qu'il se posait encore la question signifiait bien qu'il n'était pas prêt.

D : « Tu me laisserais une chance quand même ou c'est peine perdue ? »

E : « Avec le temps bien sur. On a pas besoin de se précipiter. Je sais que tu repars dans une semaine, mais d'ici là, pleins de choses peuvent se passer. »

D : « C'est sur … »

E : « On arrive. »

Derek était à présent mal à l'aise. Lui qui pensait gagner du terrain avec ce baiser, c'était lui maintenant qui avait fait un pas en arrière. Il lui semblait qu'elle était si proche hier encore et là, dans cette voiture, si loin.

E : « Bonjour docteur Philips. »

*** : « Bonjour Madame Prentiss. Oh, vous êtes accompagnée aujourd'hui ? »

E : « Oui c'est euh … Le père de Noah. »

*** : « Oh, et bien enchanté. »

D : « Derek Morgan. »

*** : « Bon, allons examiner ce petit bonhomme. »

Le pédiatre ausculta le bébé alors qu'Emily et Derek ne perdait pas une miette de tout ce qui se passait, surtout Morgan. Emily le remarqua et s'en amusa.

*** : « Tout est parfait son poids s'est stabilisé et sa motricité est tout à fait normale. »

E : « Je suis rassurée. »

*** : « Il est vrai qu'avec un prématuré de quelques semaines, les retards sont moins fréquents et importants que les grands prématurés. Vous pouvez le rhabiller. »

Et alors qu'Emily s'occupait de Noah, Derek prit à part le médecin.

D : « Dites … Pourriez-vous me dire comment … Comment était Noah, je veux dire, à sa naissance ? »

*** : « Et bien … Il était petit mais alerte et actif. »

D : « Et l'accouchement, comment il s'est passé ? »

*** : « Je n'ais pas effectué moi-même l'accouchement … Mais, pourquoi ne pas demandé à la mère directement hein ? »

D : « Disons que … C'est compliqué. »

*** : « Je vois. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais c'est bien que vous soyez là. Emily a besoin de soutien. »

D : « Comment ça ? »

*** : « Oh euh … Je pensais qu'elle … »

D : « Qu'elle quoi ? Docteur, dites-moi … »

Le médecin jeta un œil vers Emily, trop occupée à rhabiller Noah, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek pour l'accompagner un peu plus loin :

*** : « Je n'ai pas assisté à l'accouchement, mais j'ai suivi Emily après. Sachez que la naissance prématurée de Noah n'est pas du au hasard. L'accouchement a été difficile. Et si nous devions surveiller la croissance de Noah, il nous a fallu aussi garder un œil sur la santé d'Emily. »

D : « Comment ça ? »

*** : « Elle a failli mourir. »


	12. Apprendre

Durant le trajet du retour ce fut Derek qui resta muet comme une carpe. Il repensa à ce que le médecin avait dit au sujet d'Emily et de son accouchement périlleux. Par conscience professionnelle, il n'avait pu en dire davantage, mais Derek était bien décidé à découvrir ce qui s'était vraiment passé durant son absence.

E : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

D : « Rien. »

E : « Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Alors ? »

D : « On en parlera plus tard tu veux … »

Emily n'insista pas et préféra encore garder le silence. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à lire les minuscules indices faciaux marquant l'humeur du jeune homme et là, il semblait bien que Derek contenant une certaine anxiété et colère mêlée.

Et quand ils revinrent, Emily coucha Noah tandis que Derek attendit patiemment dans le salon. Il vagabonda son regard et vit quelques photos de Noah : Noah et Emily à Hyde Park ou encore près de BigBen. Derek se rendit compte alors que son fils ne verrait peut-être jamais sa grand-mère paternelle : né et vivant en Angleterre, il n'avait qu'une infime chance de partir un jour aux Etats-Unis, car si sa grand-mère maternelle pouvait se permettre de multiples allers et retours en avion, sa mère à lui n'avait pas cette chance, même avec son aide.

Noah vivrait probablement sur Londres, avant d'intégrer une école prestigieuse, car il le savait, Emily avait les moyens de lui payer, puis il intégrerait une université comme Oxford où il achèverait des études de médecin ou d'avocat ou pourquoi pas intégrer Interpol à la suite de sa mère. Derek vit alors défiler la vie de son fils, et bizarrement, il n'y avait pas sa place, du moins, c'est ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été dans sa vie.

Mais à présent qu'il était là, comment tout cela allait-il se passer ? Il était évident et surtout hors de question qu'il abandonne son fils ou ses droits sur lui. Mais que devait-il faire ? Quitter le FBI et venir s'installer sur Londres près d'Emily et Noah pour une garde partagée ? Ou essayer de faire revenir Emily sur Washington avec leur fils ? Qu'espérait-il vraiment maintenant ? Redémarrer une relation avec la jeune femme ? Quand on savait que cette relation avait commencé en sachant très bien qu'elle aurait une fin rapide, comment pouvait-on espérer repartir sur des bases saines avec tant de mensonges derrière soi ?

E : « Il dort … »

Derek sursauta presque en entendant la voix de la jeune femme en bas des escaliers. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses cotés.

E : « Alors, qu'est-ce qui devait attendre ? »

Derek esquissa un sourire : Emily n'aimait pas les détours. Les choses devaient être dites clairement … Alors pourquoi …

D : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur ta grossesse ? »

E : « Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne savais pas et ce quiproquo à mon retour, je … »

D : « Non, je te parle pas de ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur les complications ? »

Emily fronça les sourcils, se demanda une fraction de seconde comment il avait su, avant de se rappeler son entretien furtif avec le pédiatre. Lui seul, dans son entourage proche que Derek avait pu côtoyer depuis son arrivée, avait pu le renseigner sur ce fait.

E : « Je … Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Noah va bien, nous allons bien. »

D : « Mais ça a failli ne pas être le cas. Tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile, j'aimerais … J'aimerais que tu m'en parles. »

E : « Pourquoi faire ? Curiosité morbide ou simple attention proéminente ? »

D : « Je veux juste … Ecoute, tu m'as mis à l'écart durant près d'un an, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je ne veux m'investir que dans la vie de mon fils ? Emily, je sais que ce qu'on a vécu a été fugace mais ça a été aussi passionné et vrai. Je … J'ai pas passé ces derniers jours avant ton départ juste pour te tenir compagnie j'avais envie d'être près de toi, j'avais envie de toi. Je t'aime Emily, et malgré ce que tu peux croire, malgré les mois de silence et de mensonge, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je m'inquiète autant pour Noah que pour toi, et ce qui te touche me touche aussi et ça, tu devrais le savoir : c'était déjà le cas quand tu étais ma coéquipière et amie, ça l'est encore, voire plus, aujourd'hui en tant que mère de mon fils. »

E : « … »

D : « Hey, alors ? Parle-moi Em … »

E : « Ma grossesse s'est relativement bien passée jusqu'au 7ième mois. Je … »

Emily trembla : faire ressortir toutes ces choses après la naissance, c'était comme revivre une deuxième fois l'horreur puis elle sentit la main de Derek sur la sienne, elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard : il n'était plus en colère, plus énervé, son regard était compatissant, en demande de réponses, sans jugement, sans critique, il voulait juste savoir.

E : « Si je ne t'ai rien si c'est … C'est parce qu'à cause de moi Noah a failli mourir. C'est ma faute s'il est prématuré et si … »

D : « Hey, calme-toi, ok ? Respire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais une chose est sûre : je ne te blâmerais jamais. Alors, calme-toi. »

Emily souffla alors et ferma brièvement les yeux et, tout en serrant la main de Derek, continua son récit :

E : « Clyde m'avait donné mes 4 derniers mois, mais j'ai voulu continuer à travailler. Je me connaissais et j'aurais viré folle si j'étais restée à la maison durant 4 mois. Alors j'ai continué à travailler, en bureau bien sur mais je conduisais, je tenais des briefings … Et finalement, un jour je me suis évanouie en pleine réunion, prise de convulsions … J'ai été admise aux urgences et … le diagnostic est tombé : décollement placentaire. J'ai failli faire une fausse couche … à 6 mois de grossesse. »

D : « Merde Emily … »

E : « Alors … Repos forcé jusqu'à l'accouchement, mais un mois plus tard j'ai fais une infection du liquide amniotique. Je suis rentrée à l'hôpital où je ne suis ressortie qu'après la naissance de Noah. »

D : « Emily … C'est très grave. »

E : « Je … Je sais mais … »

D : « J'aurais du être là. J'aurais du être près de toi, te soutenir, t'aider à tenir le coup, à passer le temps, je sais pas moi, faire quelque chose pour toi, pour vous. J'aurais aimé veiller sur vous 2. S'il y avait eu un problème et que … Tous les 2 vous … »

E : « J'ai été égoïste, je le sais. Mais crois-moi, plusieurs fois j'ai regretté de pas t'avoir à mes cotés. J'aurais pu t'appeler, mais je me voyais mal t'annoncer « _Salut Derek, comment tu vas ? Au fait je suis enceinte de toi et actuellement à l'hôpital car la grossesse ne se passe pas correctement et je risque de perdre soit le bébé, soit ma vie. Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?!_ » … La vérité Derek, c'est que j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ta réaction … Que j'avais été trop loin pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors j'ai pris ce qu'il m'arrivait comme une sorte de punition divine où je-ne-sais-quoi pour t'avoir caché la vérité. »

D : « Tu crois vraiment que … Tu le méritais ? L'accouchement prématuré … Ce n'était pas de quelques semaines hein ? »

E : « A vrai dire si … Mais disons que les quelques semaines faisaient office d'un bon mois. Noah est né a à peine 8 mois de grossesse. Quand il est venu au monde, il était à peine en vie. Quant à moi … J'ai perdu énormément de sang, je suis restée dans le coma quelques jours avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater que mon fils se battait pour vivre dans une couveuse. En vérité, nous ne sommes sortis de l'hôpital qu'il y a 15 jours. »

D : « 15 jours … »

E : « En fait, quand je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que … J'ai cru que c'était Clyde qui t'avait prévenu. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir mais en réalité … Ca fait du bien. Je me suis sentie tellement seule et coupable durant la grossesse, encore plus quand j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas … Et finalement, t'avoir à mes cotés … ca fait du bien. »

Derek ne savait plus quoi dire. Tant d'informations pour ne retenir qu'une chose : il avait failli perdre Emily et Noah ... Et ne jamais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Alors, sans même lui demander, il se pencha sur elle et la prit dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'il pu sentir les battements du cœur d'Emily contre son torse.

D : « Je suis là maintenant … Et il est hors de question que je vous abandonne, ni toi, ni Noah. »

E : « Je … Je sais … »

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement il soupira d'aise quand il sentit qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Derek se pencha sur elle, la couchant sur le canapé … Dieu que son corps, son odeur et sa respiration lui avait manqué …

D : « Je ne te laisserais jamais plus … »

Emily le freina dans son élan en lui posant une main sur le torse. Ils se redressèrent.

E : « Je … »

D : « Ah désolé, je m'emporte hein ? »

E : « Non, c'est pas ca je … Je suis … Enfin … Pas ? »

D : « … Prête ? »

E : « Non, non, je le suis. Mais … Enfin, ça va un peu vite tu n'es là que depuis hier et … Enfin, ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un seul coup. »

D : « Faut dire qu'on fait pas dans la dentelle nous : on se fréquente une semaine à peine, et tu tombes enceinte … Finalement ta grossesse est un enfer et Noah et toi manquez de mourir. Finalement, j'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe et je dois rattraper mon retard et essayant, de nouveau, de te conquérir et d'être un père pour mon fils. Alors oui, je crois qu'on merde sur la temporalité de notre relation. » dit-il en ironisant

E : « Tu comptes vraiment me draguer ? Quoi, tu penses me reconquérir dans les règles de l'art ?! »

D : « J'en serais capable. Je l'ai déjà fais ! Je veux dire : tu es déjà tombée dans mes filets une fois, alors pourquoi pas 2. »

E : « Tu es bien prétentieux … Et sûr de toi. »

D : « Tu m'aimes, je le sais … Je le sens. Je l'ai senti dans ton baiser. »

E : « Bien sur. » dit-elle en levant les yeux « Le retour du Grand Derek Morgan. »

D : « Oui, et tu n'y échapperas pas ! »

E : « Si tu savais …. »

Et alors que Derek s'apprêta à lui bondir dessus, Noah fit entendre sa présence. Emily se leva alors et monta les escaliers, suivit de Derek.

D : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

E : « Surement faim. Tu veux lui donner ? »

D : « Quoi, le biberon ? Vraiment ? Mais … »

E : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est moins compliqué que de tenir en joue un suspect avec un 9 millimètres. »

D : « Ca c'est toi qui le dit … »

E : « Installe-toi. Prends-le sur toi, pas trop allongé, sinon il va s'étouffer, mais assez confortablement pour qu'il avale sans problème. Maintenant, tu prends le biberon et ça se fera tout seul. »

Derek écouta attentivement ses directives et, effectivement, Noah trouva comme un grand la tétine. Derek dévorait littéralement son fils du regard : le poupon avait les yeux à demi clos, se délectant de son lait, les petits poings fermés, totalement à la merci des bras de son père, en confiance … Et ça, Emily le vit et le comprit. Elle les laissa alors, rassurée que tout se passe bien, pour préparer le repas.

Ce n'est que 20 minutes plus tard que Derek descendit, la tête dans les nuages. Il avait l'air heureux et satisfait, presque content d'avoir bien fait malgré les semaines de retard qu'il avait.

E : « Alors ? »

D : « Il somnole un peu … Je lui ais fait faire son rot. »

E : « Oh … Quel homme ! »

D : « Bah quoi ? C'est pas ce qu'on fait après le biberon ? J'ai vu ça dans des tas de films … »

E : « Oh mais je n'ai rien dis, c'est bien, très bien même. »

Derek et Emily se sourirent … Ils le savaient, quelque chose avait changé aujourd'hui, leur relation allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment tout cela allait tourner ni comment ils auraient à gérer ce qui allait naitre durant les jours à venir. Car Emily le savait, elle le sentait : elle était en train de flancher face à un Derek plus convaincant que jamais.

D : « Hey Em … Ca te manque pas un peu le FBI ? »

E : « Oh si peu … » dit-elle ironiquement « disons que le travail de bureau c'est autre chose … L'action est ailleurs. »

D : « Littéralement ! Je sais pas si je pourrais regarder les choses sans agir moi-même. Je suis un homme d'action … »

E : « Ca c'est sur ! Tiens … Pas très original, mais je ferais les courses demain. »

D : « Dis … Tu vas laisser tes cheveux pousser ? »

E : « Pourquoi ? »

D : « Parce que ça te va bien. »

E : « Merci. Comme je ne vais plus vraiment sur le terrain, je peux me permettre d'être … un peu plus laxiste sur l'habillement et la coiffure. »

D : « Pour mon plus grand plaisir ! Noah sera fier plus tard d'avoir une mère aussi séduisante. »

E : « Oh merci, tant de compliments. »

D : « Bah, j'ai envie de dire : vu le père qu'il aura, il avait tout intérêt à avoir une mère qui tienne la route ! »

E : « Oh espèce de … ! »

Elle lui envoya un torchon en pleine face avant de reporter son attention sur la vaisselle. Dos tourné, Derek perdit son sourire : en voyant la jeune femme, il ne pouvait qu'envisager le fait qu'elle et Noah avaient frôlé la mort et qu'il aurait pu ne jamais revoir Emily … Emily vit alors son changement de regard, plus triste, plus sérieux.

E : « Quoi ? »

D : « J'me disais qu'il s'en était fallu de peu que je te perdre … Encore une fois. »

E : « … »

D : « Mais maintenant je suis là, je serais un papa modèle et un mari exemplaire ! »

E : « Je ne te demande rien tu sais … »

D : « C'est idiot de penser que je pourrais retourner à ma petite vie à Washington après ça. De toute manière, il en est hors de question. »

E : « Tu comptes rester sur Londres ? Tu crois vraiment que tu tiendras avec la nourriture, la royale culture et tout le reste ? »

D : « Je ferais avec … Mais je ne désespère pas de te ramener chez nous. »

E : « Et abandonner ce poste ? Vraiment ? »

D : « De toute manière, de ce que tu en vois de ce poste en ce moment … »

E : « … »

D : « Allez Prentiss, tu ne peux pas nier que ça te manque … qu'on te manque ! »

E : « Evidemment ! Vous êtes comme ma famille mais, tu sais très bien pourquoi je vous ais quitté. »

D : « Mais je te regarde aujourd'hui, et je te vois avec Noah … Cet équilibre que tu cherchais, ces racines que tu voulais créer, tu les as avec lui. Tu es devenue une mère, c'est ce qui te manquait, j'en suis sûr : un statut stable, une nouvelle vie. Tu as ce que tu cherchais en nous fuyant, sauf que tu aurais très bien pu le trouver si tu étais finalement restée ou encore si tu m'avais dis la vérité 6 mois plus tôt. »

Emily savait que Derek avait raison, et sur plusieurs points. Ce manque qu'elle ressentait avait été comblé avec l'arrivée de Noah lui donnant alors cet accomplissement derrière lequel elle avait couru si longtemps. La vérité était que depuis l'histoire Doyle, et surtout Declan, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose … S'investissant à fond dans son travail, elle avait essayé d'enfouir ce manque mais tout était revenu et voir Declan avait ravivé cette envie de trouver elle aussi un équilibre.

E : « Tu as peut-être raison. »

D : « J'ai raison : peu importe de quel coté de l'Atlantique tu es, tant que tu as Noah, je pense que ça ne pourra qu'aller. »

E : « Et nous ? »

D : « Nous ? »

E : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous ? »

D : « A toi de me le dire. Originellement, si je suis venu ici c'était pour toi, pour te revoir parce que je sentais que ce n'était pas fini entre nous … Pour moi, ce n'est pas fini. »

Derek s'approcha de la jeune femme, caressa doucement sa joue avant de glisser la main sur sa nuque, sous sa chevelure, et d'attirer son visage à lui. Il y eut une brève hésitation avant qu'il ne l'embrasse dans un langoureux échange. Elle répondit plus que de rigueur à se baiser, laissant même vagabonder ses mains sur Derek, ce qu'il fit aussi jusqu'aux limites de la pudeur, avant qu'Emily ne mette fin à l'échange, essoufflée.

D : « Tu vois, j'avais raison … Rien n'est fini, pas même pour toi. »

E : « … »

D : « Quoi ? »

E : « Je me demande juste comment on va faire … »

D : « On va prendre les choses dans l'ordre : je suis là encore 5 jours. Profitons-en pour nous retrouver, pour nous découvrir en tant que parents. Ensuite, je rentrerais et j'organiserais ton retour chez nous. »

E : « Mon retour ? »

D : « Quoi, tu envisageais de rester en Angleterre ? »

E : « Eh bien … Je viens d'acheter une demeure dans le Sud de la France … Alors, oui j'envisageais d'élever Noah ici. »

D : « Mais … »

E : « Et toi, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ici ? »

D : « Emily … Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de démissionner du FBI. J'aime mon métier … Et je t'aime aussi. J'avais l'infime espoir que je pourrais réunir les 2 en un seul lieu. »

E : « Derek, je suis désolée mais … J'ai tout quitté, tout abandonné pour venir ici et reconstruire une vie saine pour le petit. »

D : « La France c'est ça ce que tu appelles une vie saine ? Mais ils mangent des escargots et des grenouilles ! »

E : « Ne sois pas idiot Derek, cesse de faire l'enfant, j'ai déjà bien assez de travail avec un seul … »

D : « J'avais l'espoir que tu reviennes avec moi. »

E : « Et quoi ? Que je présente aux autres Noah ? Que je leur dise que finalement je me suis trompée et que je reviens ? J'ai aussi mon petit égo tu sais. Revenir si tôt reviendrait à dire que je me suis plantée sur ce que je veux … Que je laisse un poste d'avenir pour devenir femme au foyer ? Je vaux plus que ça, j'ai besoin de plus que ça. »

D : « Je n'ai jamais dit, et personne d'ailleurs, que tu ne pourrais pas reprendre ton poste au sein du FBI ! D'ailleurs, personne ne l'a repris, nous sommes restés 5, même après ton départ, et pourtant Hotch a reçu je ne sais combien de propositions. Il a résisté aussi aux demandes incessantes de Strauss pour te remplacer. JJ s'en sort très bien avec Henry grâce à une nounou, tu pourrais faire de même. Mais … Si tu rechignes tant à me suivre, peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux en fin de compte … »

E : « … »

D : « Peut-être que tu n'avais aucune intention de revenir aux Etats-Unis. Peut-être que tu n'as aucune envie de revenir … »

E : « J'avais envie de changer de vie : je suis venue ici, j'ai eu mon fils. »

D : « Mais moi je n'étais pas prévu dans ton programme « nouvelle vie, nouveau départ » hein ? Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de revenir, même avec mon retour inopiné ici. Tu serais restée ici avec Noah. »

E : « Mais maintenant tu es là, et il est hors de question qu'il vive sans connaitre son père. »

D : « Mais tu n'as pas toujours tenu ce discours hein ? Si je n'étais revenu, il aurait grandi sans moi. Tu es égoïste Emily ! »

Egoïste … La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce mot c'était de la bouche de Reid … Cela l'avait profondément blessée et aujourd'hui encore ces mots lui tranchaient les chairs aussi efficacement qu'une lame de rasoir. Elle voyait le regard triste de Derek, son impuissance face à sa décision de rester ici quand lui voulait partir. Elle comprenait son point de vu, et il avait compris le sien aussi, sauf qu'aujourd'hui la donne avait changé avec l'arrivée d'un petit être qui ne demandait rien si ce n'était l'amour de ses 2 parents. Emily en était consciente mais aucun des 2 n'étaient prêt à faire le sacrifice de tout abandonner : elle parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait et lui parce qu'il n'avait rien demandé au départ par sa faute.

E : « Derek … »

D : « Ok, je … Moi aussi je le suis. Mais après tout, c'est aussi mon fils, alors on fait quoi ? Comme tous les parents divorcés ? Un mois à toi, l'autre à moi, on partage les vacances … Sauf que là, on a des milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent … Ca va être compliqué. »

E : « Il est encore trop petit pour ce genre de discours il ne se rend compte de rien pour l'instant. »

D : « Et alors ? Ne pas prendre de décision maintenant, c'est reculer pour mieux sauter. Il faudra bien la prendre un jour ou l'autre … Si tu ne te décides pas à revenir à Washington et si je ne veux pas partir du FBI, on est dans une impasse. Et en plus, il y a un facteur que tu sembles oublier. »

E : « Lequel ? »

D : « Je t'aime Emily … »

E : « … »

D : « Je t'aime et aujourd'hui, te voir avec Noah dans tes bras, le faire manger, le changer … Tu es plus splendide que jamais … »

E : « Si tu m'avais vu avec mes 15kg en trop … »

D : « Si j'avais su, j'aurais adoré te voir tu sais … »

E : « … »

D : « Emily, s'il le faut je prendrais un congé sabbatique de quelques mois, histoire qu'on voit ce qu'on pourrait faire, mais si chacun campe sur ses positions et ne met pas un peu d'eau dans son vin, on arrivera à rien. »

E : « Et qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? Je ne compte pas quitter mon poste, tu ne comptes pas quitter le tien … On est dans une impasse. »

D : « On peut déjà passer un peu de temps ensemble, voir comment ça marche et peut-être que les choses s'imposeront d'elles-mêmes. »

E : « Peut-être … »

D : « On va faire ça : je vais rentrer, régler certaines choses et je reviens passer quelques semaines avec vous, quitte à jouer les baby-sitters si tu tiens à reprendre le travail. »

E : « A croire que tu n'attends que ça, juste pour passer du temps seul avec Noah. » sourit-elle

D : « Et j'en aurais tout à fait le droit. Tu m'as privé de mois de grossesse et de sa naissance, plus ses premières semaines de vie. Ca ne serait que justice que j'ai aussi mes moments privilégiés avec lui. »

E : « Je comprends, et je ne te blâme pas. Arrête d'être sur la défensif dès que tu parles de lui … Je ne vais pas te le voler et m'enfuir ! »

D : « Tu l'as bien fais une fois ! »

Emily s'en rendait compte : il avait beau clamer qu'il l'aimait encore et toujours, elle sentait une lourde rancœur envers elle. Il lui en voulait plus que jamais de lui avoir caché la vérité. Elle était blessée certes, mais c'était entièrement sa faute, elle acceptait donc tout ces reproches.

D : « Désolé … »

E : « Non, c'est bon, je l'ai mérité. »

D : « Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne fera pas avancer les choses, je suis idiot. »

E : « Peu importe. Profitons des derniers jours … Nous verrons ensuite. »

D : « Tu … Est-ce que par hasard, tu accepterais que je partage ta chambre ce soir ? »

Derek lui lança le fameux, et efficace, regard qui faisait tourner la tête de la gente féminine son regard, posé sur elle, semblait la dévorer de la tête au pied, ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre mal à l'aise Emily qui préféra couper cours à ce petit jeu de séduction :

E : « Non, pas ce soir … »

D : « Oh … »

Sentant la déception du jeune homme, pour se faire pardonner, Emily se colla à lui, lui caressa le visage puis la nuque avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

E : « Bonne nuit Derek. »

Il répondit par un sourire avant de la laisser partir, à regret. Les prochains jours seront décisifs dans sa bataille pour la reconquête d'Emily. Il était évident qu'il ne la laissait pas insensible le tout était de savoir s'y prendre pour que, comme il y avait 10 mois, elle tombe dans ses bras. Il y arriverait … Son seul obstacle était le temps qui lui manquait. Il devrait redoubler d'efforts et ce, dès demain.

Il se coucha alors, avec l'idée que demain, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer !


	13. Vivre Avec

E : « Non Derek, pas ça ! »

D : « Mais c'est super bon pourtant, je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ! »

E : « Lâche ça veux-tu, et cesse de faire l'enfant ! »

D : « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? »

E : « Mais t'es idiot ou quoi ?! Pas ici ! »

D : « A la maison bien sur, ça va de soi. »

E : « Bon j'abandonne, tu es irrécupérable ! »

Poussant le caddie rempli de nourritures Emily préféra distancer un Derek taquin et gamin plutôt que de se donner en spectacle devant tout le monde.

D : « Hey, alors on les prend ou pas ? »

E : « Repose-moi ça où tu l'as trouvé ! »

D : « Quoi, t'aime pas la Jello ? »

E : « Non. »

D : « Mais c'est super bon pourtant ! »

E : « Ecoute Derek : je mets un point d'honneur à avoir une nourriture saine pour moi et Noah. On a pas besoin de tous ces trucs. »

D : « T'es vraiment pas marrante. »

E : « Noah a une santé fragile, il est hors de question que de la Jello lui coule dans les veines. »

D : « Comme tu y vas ! Il s'agit là de simples … Ouais bon …En tout cas, il est hors de question que mon fils ne goute pas au fameux Hot Dog de Stevens sur la 4ième ! »

E : « Comme tu veux … » soupira-t-elle, lasse

D : « Hey … Tu fais quoi pour Noel. »

E : « Noel ? Mais c'est dans un mois. »

D : « Justement … C'est le moment pour réserver les avions ! »

E : « Tu comptes venir ? »

D : « Ah non, je pensais que toi tu viendrais nous voir. Et puis … Tes parents … »

E : « Mes parents ? Depuis la naissance de Noah, aucun n'a dénié venir le voir. Tous les prétextes de la terre sont bons, alors je n'insiste pas. Pour Noel, nous aurons tous 2 un chèque mis sur notre compte, Noah en a un fraichement ouvert par les bons soins de ma mère à sa naissance … Je n'attends pas qu'ils viennent ici un jour, tout comme ils n'ont surement pas idée que je vienne les voir, ce que je n'avais, de toute façon, pas l'intention de faire. »

D : « Mais et moi ? Nous ? Tu n'as envie de revoir ta seconde famille ?! Garcia sera folle de Noah et puis il pourra s'amuser avec Henry ! »

E : « … »

D : « Il est hors de question que vous passiez Noel seuls. Viens dans ma famille ! Depuis le temps que ma mère me gonfle pour que je lui donne un petit-fils … Quand elle saura pour Noah … »

E : « Tu … Tu comptes lui dire ? »

D : « Evidemment ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'en aurais honte ? Je suis fier oui ! Je suis papa d'un petit homme si beau que je pense qu'il a été façonné dans du cristal ! »

E : « Quel poète … »

D : « Ouais, enfin tout ça pour dire que oui, je compte emmener Noah à Chicago pour que ma famille le voit. Je veux aussi qu'il sache qui est sa mère, sa merveilleuse mère … Celle que j'aime et avec qui j'ai eu un enfant. Celle avec qui je compte vivre et en avoir d'autres ! »

E : « Hein ? Quoi ? En avoir d'autres ? Tu plaisantes ? »

D : « Oui … Non … J'en sais rien, qui sait ? »

E : « Faisons les choses dans l'ordre d'abord. »

D : « Alors Noel : chez toi ou chez moi ? »

E : « Nous viendrons … »

D : « Sérieux ? »

E : « Oui. Après tout. Tu es venu, c'est à mon tour … »

D : « Alors, disons le 20 ? Ca te laissera le temps de … reprendre tes marques. »

E : « Reprendre mes marques ? Morgan, je ne viendrais que pour 15 jours maximum … Juste pour les fêtes. Ensuite, je repartirais. »

D : « C'est déjà mieux que rien. Bon … Et si on rentrait ? »

E : « Tu es blasé parce que tu n'as pas réussi à mettre dans ce caddie ce que tu voulais hein ? »

D : « Ah ah … Dis à ta mère qu'elle est méchante avec moi ! »

Noah regardait alternativement sa mère et son père, avant de faire un gazouillis souriant vers sa mère, ce qui rendit cette dernière très fière.

E : « C'est bien mon fils. »

D : « Favoritisme. Je demande réparation ! »

E : « Plus tard, passons à la caisse pour l'instant. »

Plus tard oui … Les heures puis les jours passèrent sans que Derek n'avance vraiment dans son entreprise de reconquête de la demoiselle : semblant froide et distante, il se heurtait souvent à un mur, ne lui arrachant que ça et là un ou 2 baisers, mais jamais sans plus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de multiplier les situations qui s'y prêtaient assez : le soir au diner, ou encore lors des balades dans le parc … Mais à chaque fois, Emily refusait d'aller plus loin que de simples gestes affectifs ou de tendres baisers.

Et si Derek essayait de savoir pourquoi elle le repoussait autant, elle se refermait commune une huitre ! Il était désemparé : il partait après demain. Il ne lui restait donc plus que 2 jours et 2 nuits pour la convaincre.

Une fois encore, ils étaient tous les 2 dans le salon, après que Noah soit couché, et regardaient un vieux film en noir et blanc.

D : « Ah … Ca reste un classique hein ? »

E : « Oui, les Hitchcock restent une valeur sûre. »

Il piocha dans le saladier de pop corn encore tiède qu'Emily venait de faire. Noah dormait depuis une bonne heure et le film touchait à sa fin, dehors il pleuvait, laissant en fond sonore les cliquetis des gouttes sur les carreaux et un léger suintement du vent dans les arbres. Ils étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé, une couverture sur leurs genoux, le saladier entre eux.

D : « Merci pour les pops corn. »

E : « De rien, ça faisait une éternité que j'en avais pas fait. »

D : « Alors … »

E : « Alors quoi ? »

D : « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

E : « Un autre film ? »

D : « J'avais pas ça en tête mais pourquoi pas. J'ai bien envie d'un film sanglant, pas toi ? »

E : « Sanglant, pas super romantique … »

D : « Je cherche pas à être romantique, je le cherche plus en tout cas. »

E : « … »

D : « Bon, alors, au programme : on a le célèbre Frankenstein … Ou le non moins mythique Dracula. Verdict ? »

E : « Frankenstein ! »

D : « Ah oui ? J'aurais pensé Dracula … »

E : « Pourquoi donc ? »

D : « Non, rien je te croyais plus vampirique que zombie. »

E : « Vraiment ? De toute manière, ce sont tous les 2 des cadavres. »

D : « Eh bah dis donc … Heureusement que tu as d'autres atouts charme que ta passion pour la nécrophilie. »

E : « Oui effectivement, il n'y a guère que les macabés qui m'excitent ! » dit-elle en riant

D : « Je devrais alors me tailler les veines pour que tu daignes te laisser toucher par moi ?! »

Emily perdit son sourire quand elle vit le regard sombre du jeune homme. Il était sensé plaisanter et pourtant dans son ton, rien n'était amusant. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire : depuis son arrivée, il n'avait cessé de lui faire des appels du pied … Appels qu'elle feignait de voir ou alors qu'elle repoussait. Mais pourquoi ? C'était surement la prochaine question de Derek et elle-même n'avait de réponse claire.

E : « Très drôle … »

D : « Désolé, c'était pas très fin … J'ai plombé l'ambiance hein … »

E : « Non, on va dire que ça donne le ton de la soirée. »

D : « J'aimerais savoir … Pourquoi ? »

Et voilà, on y était …

E : « … »

D : « Ah non Emily, pas de ça hein, pas ce silence. J'ai besoin de savoir : je pars après demain, et j'ai l'impression que tu attends cette échéance … Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Enfin je sais pas moi, je sens que ça te plait : ces petits jeux de séduction, ces baisers, ces regards, je sais que tu n'ai pas insensible à tout ça mais dès que ça devient plus sérieux, tu coupes court à tout. Ca devient énervant et … frustrant aussi. »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Je sais que je n'étais pas prévu, que j'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais tu as l'intention de me punir pour ça ? Quand ça devrait être à moi d'être furax envers toi de m'avoir caché ta grossesse ? »

E : « Ca n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque punition … Je crois que … Je crois que j'ai peur. »

D : « Peur ? De quoi ? »

E : « De nous … »

D : « Je comprends pas. »

E : « Je m'en suis rendue compte à notre premier baiser, non … Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte et que tu étais derrière. J'ai compris que rien ne serait plus comme avant, ni dans ma vie, ni entre nous. J'ai toujours eu peur de m'impliquer émotionnellement dans quoique ce soit : enquêtes, relations amoureuses … J'ai toujours eu du mal avec ce dernier point … Une marginale, voilà ce que j'étais. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai toujours mis derrière un épais rideau mon vrai moi devant les hommes : je jouais faussement les candides, mais il y a un moment ou ma vraie nature ressort et où je sors ma science. Finalement … Je crois que je me complaisais dans cette distance que j'instaurais avec eux. Mais avec toi, c'était différent. Je me sentais bien avec toi, j'ai compris que ça pourrait coller entre toi et moi … Et c'est ce dont j'avais peur. »

D : « Tu avais peur qu'on … s'entendent trop bien ?! »

E : « Je sais, ça à l'air débile dit comme ça mais … En un sens, je crois que je me suis laissée aller avec toi parce que je savais que je partais quelques jours plus tard. Je n'avais pas besoin de mettre de distance en étant une autre, les kilomètres et mon nouveau travail le feraient à ma place. Et je me suis rendu compte que … Qu'avec toi, j'étais vraiment moi-même, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant, et j'ai eu peur d'y prendre gout, d'entreprendre une vraie relation avec toi … »

D : « Je vois … »

E : « Et quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai eu peur … Peur de ce qui est finalement en train d'arriver ici : que ça devienne si sérieux entre nous qu'on envisage une vie de famille, voire plus … »

D : « La peur de s'investir dans une relation … »

E : « Oui. Je le comprends maintenant mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Adolescente, le métier de ma mère nous poussait à déménager souvent, et je mettais sur le compte de mes départs soudains pour ne jamais m'attacher vraiment. Puis plus tard, ce fut mon métier que je mettais en avant en prétextant n'avoir jamais de temps ou vouloir être à fond dans mes enquêtes … Puis il y a eu toi, et mon départ. Ca se goupillait si bien que je me suis dis que je ne risquais rien à tenter le coup. Et finalement, je me suis laissée avoir à mon propre jeu … Jusqu'à avoir un enfant de toi, et le garder. »

D : « Alors … Quoi ? Tu vas me fuir éternellement pour ne pas avoir à t'impliquer ? Mais tu l'es déjà, Noah le prouve ! Nous sommes à présent lié, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais au début mais … Si tu n'essais pas, comment tu peux dire si ça te convient ou pas ? »

E : « Mais essayer c'est déjà s'investir un peu trop. Qui sait si, si ça ne marche pas, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. »

D : « Mais qui te dit que ça ne marchera pas ? Ou qu'il faudra revenir en arrière ? En tout cas moi, je ferais tout pour que ça marche, et je sais que ça marchera. On s'aime, sans nul doute et on aime Noah. Je sais qu'on pourrait réussir. »

E : « … »

D : « Si tu nous laissais une chance au moins. »

E : « C'est prendre un risque. »

D : « Sans risque, on ne fait plus rien … Si tu te cantonnes à ce que tu as, ce que tu fais, tu n'iras pas loin. C'est ce que tu veux transmettre à Noah ? Renoncer avant même d'avoir essayé ? Fuir sans envisager de te battre ? »

E : « Bien sur que non ! »

D : « Alors, essayons … »

Emily était piégée par l'implacable vérité : Derek avait raison : elle avait peur mais ne faisait absolument rien pour annihiler cette peur.

Alors, quand Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle ne le repoussa pas quand il posa une main sur sa cuisse, elle ne l'arrêta pas quand elle passa sous son débardeur, elle ne fuit pas … Et quand, il la coucha, dans un geste tendre et emprunt d'envie, elle ne protesta guère, au contraire, elle simplifia les choses en l'amenant à lui.

Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, tout se passant dans les gestes et le regard. Ils n'étaient pas inconnus l'un à l'autre, ils avaient déjà passés plusieurs nuits sous les mêmes draps, mais cette fois-ci revêtait un caractère plus symbolique, comme une renaissance.

Les baisers chastes du début devinrent de plus en plus fiévreux et curieux, les caresses étaient plus indiscrètes, plus charnelles …

Les vêtements volèrent, atterrissant sans bruit sur le sol, contrastant avec l'ardeur de leur ébat, de plus en plus difficile à contrôler mais le voulaient-ils vraiment ?

Finalement, ils ne regardèrent jamais Frankenstein, préférant passer leur ardente nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était contradictoire mais Emily se réveilla à cause du silence. Oui, tout était calme, trop calme. Elle ne savait quelle heure il était, mais le jour était levé. Elle s'éveilla, nue sous une couverture, couchée dans le canapé. La télé était éteinte et nulles traces de Derek aux alentours.

Elle se leva, et chercha du regard ses affaires elle fut surprise de les trouver pliées sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle enfila le tout avant de jeter un œil dans la cuisine : l'odeur du café fraichement fait embaumait la pièce, mais là encore aucune trace de Derek.

Elle monta à l'étage et se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre de son fils. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et vit la plus belle des choses : Derek, assis dans le rocking chair, berçant dans ses bras un Noah somnolant. Elle s'approcha et vit que Noah suçotait le petit doigt que lui offrait son père, regardant amoureusement son fils.

Puis il releva sa tête, un large sourire sur son visage :

D : « Bonjour ma belle. »

E : « Bonjour. »

D : « Bien dormi ? »

E : « Oui … Je ne me souviens plus m'être endormie sur le canapé… »

D : « Parce que ça n'a pas été le cas, on s'est endormi par terre, au pied du canapé. »

E : « Ah ? Mais … »

D : « Je t'ai mise sur le canapé, j'ai dormi par terre. »

E : « Tu aurais pu me réveiller pour qu'on aille dormir dans la chambre. »

D : « Sans me vanter … Je pense que tu avais besoin de dormir pour te … remettre de la nuit. »

E : « Vantard ! »

Derek sourit, puis elle fit de même. Elle se sentait bien, sereine et heureuse.

E : « Je me disais bien que cette maison était trop calme. »

D : « Il a pleuré, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il te réveille. »

E : « Tu as fais du café aussi … Tu es parfait. »

D : « Je sais. » dit-il humblement

Elle s'agenouilla alors et caressa tendrement le petit crâne à peine chevelu de son fils. Elle contempla ce petit être qui deviendrait un homme séduisant, tout comme son père. Elle se voyait déjà dans une quinzaine d'années lorsque son fils ramènerait sa première copine à la maison …

D : « A quoi tu penses ? »

E : « A notre fils … Il est beau … »

D : « Ca c'est sur on a réussi notre coup. »

E : « Il aura les cheveux crépus tu crois ? »

D : « Ca dépend, les miens sont bouclés et pas vraiment crépus … »

E : « Bouclés ? Aurais-je l'honneur de les voir un jour ? »

D : « Surement pas ! Physiquement, le crâne rasé me va mieux. »

E : « C'est vrai. Il sera parfait quoiqu'il arrive. »

D : « J'aimerais une fille aussi … »

E : « Une fille ? »

D : « Qu'elle soit aussi belle que sa mère. Je crois qu'on formerait une famille de vrai top model. »

E : « On verra ça plus tard hein … Occupons-nous d'abord de notre fils. »

D : « Ca me désole de partir demain … Ca a été si court. »

E : « On se revoit pour Noel. »

D : « Tu vas reprendre le travail ? »

E : « Pas pour l'instant. Noah est encore petit et je tiens à être là … »

D : « J'aimerais être là aussi. »

E : « … »

D : « Bon ! Un café ? »

E : « Avec plaisir. Donne-le moi, je vais le changer et on te rejoint en bas. »

Ils échangèrent les rôles et Emily récupéra son fils au passage, Derek l'embrassa sur le front ainsi que sur celui de son fils. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et vit Emily allonger Noah sur la table à langer :

E : « Hey … Ouh qui sait qui va être tout propre hein ? »

Derek ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : ce rôle de mère allait comme un gant à Emily, et jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait la mère de ses enfants.

La journée passa sans encombre : Derek avait tenu a resté avec Emily et Noah une bonne partie de la journée. Il découvrit alors le monde des jouets d'enfants : Emily avait mis un point d'honneur à tout ce que touchait Noah soit ludique, coloré et utile : tapis de jeu, livres interactifs, hochets parlants …

Derek avait appris les gestes rudimentaires du parfait papa : préparer un biberon, lui donner, le langer, le baigner, le bercer … Aujourd'hui, si on le voyait pour la première fois avec Noah, on aurait peine à croire qu'il n'avait pas été présent les 2 premiers mois de sa vie.

Et tandis que le petit faisait une sieste, Derek profitait de ce moment calme pour partager quelques instants tendres avec sa belle :

Lovés dans le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils échangeaient quelques idées de cadeaux pour Noel.

D : « Hey et pourquoi pas un livre de cuisine ? »

E : « Rossi serait vexé, lui qui se dit être un grand marmiton italien. »

D : « Ouais … Alors … Quelque chose en rapport avec la cuisine ou pas ? »

E : « Un ustensile ? »

D : « On peut trouver quelque chose de sympa, en effet. Et pour Garcia ? »

E : « Pourquoi pas une autre babiole colorée pour son bureau ? »

D : « Facile à trouver, pour peu que ça soit estampillé UK, ça lui plaira ! »

E : « Et … Et toi, tu voudrais quoi ? »

Le ton presque timide et gêné de la jeune femme amusa Derek. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit :

D : « Toi, je te veux toi … Et Noah. »

E : « Mais tu nous as déjà. »

D : « Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

E : « Bien sur. »

D : « Alors pourquoi j'ai encore cette petite appréhension … De ne pas savoir ce qui nous attend après Noel ? »

E : « … »

D : « Emily, j'ai bien réfléchi … Je ne veux plus vous quitter, ni toi ni Noah. Alors … S'il le faut, je viendrais vivre ici. »

E : « Quoi ? Tu … Tu es prêt à … Tout quitter ? »

D : « Oui. J'ai réfléchi et tu as déjà tout quitté une fois, pour venir vivre ici. Alors, ça serait égoïste de te demander, alors que tu es maintenant installer ici, de tout quitter une fois encore … Et puis, mis à part la bouffe, c'est agréable ici. » dit-il en souriant

E : « Derek mais … Et le FBI ? »

D : « Tu sais, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps au FBI, aujourd'hui j'ai près de 40 ans et il est temps que je pense à moi. J'ai mis largement de coté, et j'ai des capitaux un peu partout pour assurer un bel avenir à notre fils sans que je sois obligé de travailler. Je … Je resterais à la maison avec lui, si tu veux reprendre ton poste de direction. »

E : « Waouh … Mais, tu as l'air tellement décidé, comme si tu y avais pensé longuement. »

D : « A vrai dire, je me suis réellement décidé hier soir. »

E : « Hier soir ? »

D : « Après qu'on est … Enfin tu vois. En te regardant dormir sur le canapé, j'ai réalisé que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Cette nuit ensemble n'a pas été une révélation, mais plutôt une confirmation de ce que je savais déjà : je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Toi et Noah êtes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Alors, il est hors de question que je fasse comme il y a 10 mois : il est hors de question que je te laisse filer encore une fois. Et si ça revient à tout quitter pour vivre avec toi et Noah alors, je serais heureux de le faire, vraiment. »

Emily ne savait plus quoi dire … Cette déclaration était la plus belle, la plus touchante, la plus sincère qu'elle ait entendu depuis longtemps. Derek avait ce regard empli de détermination qui, quand il le revêtait, lui apportait une conviction inébranlable qu'il était inutile de défier. Alors, elle savait qu'en prenant cette décision, murement réfléchie, il était inutile d'espérer lui faire changer d'avis.

D : « Et puis, c'est pas comme si on devait cohabiter chacun dans notre chambre … On est un couple ok on a eu quelques divergences mais aujourd'hui on est là et Noah a besoin autant de son père que de sa mère. »

E : « Je vois que tu as pensé à tout ça déjà. »

D : « J'ai pensé à nous. Et j'espère qu'après Noel, je pourrais venir m'installer ici. »

E : « Noel ? Vraiment ? »

D : « Trop tôt ? »

E : « Mais tu auras le temps de boucler toutes tes affaires d'ici là ? »

D : « Tu sais, je crois que Hotch s'en doute un peu … Savoir que mon fils et la femme que j'aime se trouvent par delà l'Atlantique, je n'aurais jamais plus l'esprit tranquille sur le terrain, toujours à me demander où vous êtes, ce que vous faites … Si je loupe les premiers pas de Noah, ses premiers mots … »

E : « Je comprends. »

Oui, elle comprenait, car dans sa situation, cela la rendrait folle aussi de savoir son fils ailleurs, à faire d'autres choses, à évoluer, grandir sans elle.


	14. La fin

Et les choses s'accélérèrent … Comme promis, Derek retourna aux Etats-Unis, ce qui lui fendit le cœur, et retourna derrière les bureaux du FBI. Bien sur, tous étaient avides des dernières nouvelles et Noah était bien évidemment le centre de toutes les conversations. JJ et Garcia ne se lassaient pas de regarder encore et encore les multiples photos du petit.

Mais Derek avait pris sa décision, et même si chacun évitait le sujet, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Et finalement, quand Emily et Noah débarquèrent, cela annonçait aussi le départ prochain de Derek.

H : « On est très content de te revoir Emily … »

E : « Ca me fait plaisir, et bizarre aussi … J'avais presque oublié ce bureau ! »

P : « Moi je veux prendre dans mes bras ton joyaux ! »

Noah, 3mois bien tassé, n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le prenne et qu'on le montre à tous comme une bête curieuse, et il le fit bien comprendre. Plus d'une fois il grommela et pleura, de suite réconforté par les câlins de sa mère.

S : « Il a ton caractère Morgan … »

D : « Ah ah, très drôle ! Il est surement fatigué par le voyage, c'est pas rien un tel vol pour son âge. »

E : « Nous allons bientôt y aller d'ailleurs. »

P : « Emily, dis-moi que tu vas venir demain soir à la soirée de Noel ! »

E : « Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai personne pour garder Noah. »

JJ : « Ma baby-sitter peut s'en occuper en même temps qu'Henry. »

E : « La vérité c'et que je ne l'ai jamais laissé seul encore … »

JJ : « Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dis quand j'ai eu cette crise hein … »

Les 2 femmes échangèrent un regard complice, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Emily était revenue, comme elle l'avait promis à Derek, pour les fêtes de Noel.

Entre temps, quand Derek était revenu de sa semaine à Londres, il avait annoncé à tout le monde la grande nouvelle : il était papa et il comptait s'installer avec Emily à Londres. La décision avait été autant facile à prendre qu'elle avait été une surprise pour les autres, mais finalement, en y repensant, cela ne pouvait être que logique.

Et le soir, dans l'intimité de l'appartement de Derek, le jeune couple fit des plans sur la comète. Tandis qu'Emily avait réussi a coucher Noah, Derek l'attendait patiemment dans le canapé, l'air préoccupé.

E : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air content ? »

D : « Oh si, si, au contraire .. Je me demandais juste … Quand on irait voir ma mère. »

E : « Quand on irait voir ta mère ? C'est juste pour ça que tu tires une tronche de six pieds de long ?! » dit-elle, les sourcils levés, dubitative

D : « Oui, depuis que je lui ais dis pour Noah, elle me casse littéralement les pieds pour que je vienne la voir avec. »

E : « Hm … Et bien on pourra y aller le 25, Noah sera en forme. »

D : « Oui c'est une bonne idée. »

E : « Si c'est une si bonne idée, pourquoi as-tu toujours cet air inquiet ? » dit-elle en lui caressant le visage

D : « C'est rien c'est juste … »

E : « Tu regrettes hein ? »

D : « Quoi ? »

E : « De partir. Tu ne veux plus partir et quitter Washington. »

D : « Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je suis heureux de faire parti de vos vies à tous les 2. »

Mais Emily ne semblait pas convaincue … Depuis son arrivée, Derek n'avait cessé d'être distant, inquiet, limite triste … Mais rien … Il ne disait absolument rien, ce qui était peut-être pire que de finalement lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, y compris si ça la concernait.

Elle se lova contre lui, sa tête au creux de son cou et ferma les yeux, se délectant, pour l'instant, de sa respiration et son parfum.

Oui Derek était soucieux … Mais pour une toute autre raison que celle invoquée par Emily ou même suggérée par lui-même. Il ferma aussi les yeux, serrant un peu plus fort son étreinte sur sa compagne. Les jours à venir allaient être compliqués …

XXX

H : « Comment te sens-tu ? »

D : « Je suis fatigué. Tant de choses à penser en si peu de temps … »

H : « Et pour Emily ? »

D : « Je suis heureux, comme jamais. Mais j'ai peur … J'ai peur qu'elle pense que ce n'est que parce qu'il y a Noah. »

H : « Non, elle sait que tu l'aimes, et ça se voit. Tu n'as pas à te justifier que ce soit auprès d'elle ou des autres. »

Derek soupira, heureux d'avoir cette conversation avec cet homme qu'il considérait bien plus que comme un patron c'était son ami, son confident parfois. Il se souvint de la fois où il avait partagé avec lui sa rancœur et sa haine quand il pensait Emily morte de la main de Doyle. Hotch avait aussi été le premier à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour la jeune femme … Et aujourd'hui, il avait aussi comprit ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Morgan.

H : « Tu devrais le faire sans attendre, on ne sait jamais. »

M : « Quoi maintenant ? »

H : « Tu peux attendre ce soir. La soirée de Noel serait une bonne occasion. »

M : « Mais … Je sais pas … »

H : « Pour un homme que j'ai toujours trouvé sûr de lui, tu perds considérablement tes moyens quand cela concerne Emily. »

D : « Très drôle. En attendant, elle soupçonne quelque chose … »

H : « On ne peut pas renier que ça a toujours été un très bon profiler. »

D : « Ouais … Merde Hotch, je sais plus quoi faire. »

H : « Morgan, tu sais exactement ce que tu dois faire. »

Oui il savait quoi faire …

XXX

P : « Cette fête est superbe Hotch ! »

H : « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Effectivement, la fête battait son plein en cette veille de Noel. Pour l'occasion le bureau avait été complètement transformé : quelques bureaux avaient été poussés, un immense sapin avait été déposé et des centaines de guirlandes, boules, décorations en tout genre … Les chants traditionnels de Noel comme bruit de fond et l'odeur du pain d'épice embaumait la pièce.

P : « Morgan et Emily sont en retard … »

JJ : « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils viendront, Katerine prend Noah ce soir. »

Et après une vingtaine de minutes, le couple arriva sous les acclamations de leurs collègues.

P : « Enfin ! Morgan, Dieu que tu es sexy ! »

E : « Eh eh Garcia … Pas touche, propriété privée ! » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

D : « Propriété privée hein ? »

E : « Evidemment ! »

D : « Je suis donc un homme objet. »

E : « Tu m'as mise enceinte ! J'ai le droit de regard sur la façon de te traiter. »

D : « Ah bah voyons … »

P : « Vous êtes mignon tous les deux … Ca donne envie ! »

Et la soirée battait son plein, les gens s'amusaient, dansaient, riraient … Certains se remémoraient des souvenirs d'enfance, leur meilleur Noel. Garcia avait réussi à coller un bonnet du père Noel sur la tête de Spencer.

JJ : « Alors, ça avance les préparatifs ? »

E : « Oui, Morgan est assez ordonné. Tout est presque prêt mais … Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas, qu'il regrette. »

JJ : « Ah oui ? »

E : « Oui, depuis quelques jours il est distant, voire froid … Je veux dire, je ne suis pas idiote, je vois bien qu'il est différent depuis qu'il a décidé de me suivre à Londres. »

JJ : « Tu lui en as parlé ? »

E : « Evidemment, mais il évite soigneusement le sujet, il est doué pour ça. J'ai peur de faire une erreur. C'est justement ce que je ne voulais pas quand il a appris pour Noah. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne vers moi à cause du bébé et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe … Il ne me suit que parce qu'il y a Noah … »

JJ : « Tu dis n'importe quoi. Il faut voir comment il te regarde, comment il parle de toi. Il est raide dingue de toi. Emily, même le mien ne me regarde pas comme ça … »

Emily la remercia par un sourire quand Morgan s'approcha d'elle.

M : « Il est presque minuit, les autres nous attendent … Emily, j'aimerais te parler. »

E : « Ok. »

Il lui prit la main et l'amena près du sapin, sous une branche de gui. Il prit un ton grave, ça y est … L'heure était venue … Emily craignait le pire.

D : « Emily, j'ai bien réfléchi … On en a pas parlé avant et je sais pas si tu seras d'accord avec ça, mais j'y pense depuis plusieurs jours, voire semaines … »

E : « Derek … »

D : « Emily, non laisse-moi finir. Je suis sur ma lancée et je ne me tairais que quand j'aurais fini. »

E : « … »

D : « Voilà … Emily … » il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin de velours bordeaux « Je t'aime … Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un … » Il l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une bague en or sertie d'un solitaire « Je suis un homme, un papa et j'espère bientôt, un mari comblé … » Il s'agenouilla dans la plus pure tradition « Je t'aime Emily, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Tous regardèrent dans leur direction, la position de Derek ayant attiré leur attention. Emily était là, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle était pétrifiée : elle n'en revenait pas …

E : « Derek … »

D : « Je sais, je … C'est soudain, mais pas tant que ça tu sais, j'y pense depuis un moment … »

E : « C'est pour ça que tu étais si … nerveux et distant ? »

D : « J'avais peur de ta réaction, que ce soit trop précipité pour toi … J'ai imaginé je ne sais combien de scénarios dans ma tête, imaginant à chaque fois des réactions et réponses différentes … »

E : « Oui. »

D : « Quoi ? »

E : « Oui Derek, je veux t'épouser. »

Il se releva et, faisait fi du regard des autres, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'elle failli étouffer, mais elle ne le repoussa pas, elle n'en fit rien … Elle était heureuse.

E : « Je t'aime … » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille

D : « Si tu savais combien de je t'aime aussi. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'un énorme « oui » résonna dans la pièce, émanant de Garcia.

E : « Ils étaient au courant ? »

D : « Juste Hotch. Il est déjà passé par là, alors je lui ais demandé quelques conseils. Je voulais attendre que l'on revienne à Londres, mais je pense que cette soirée était idéale, non ? »

E : « Oui, c'était le meilleur moment et le meilleur endroit. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis un regard et finalement un baiser alors que Derek enfila la bague au doigt de sa future femme.

XXX

**3 ans plus tard **

D : « Te voilà chez toi ma belle ! »

Derek portait fièrement sa petite fille dans leur maison, lui montrant son nouvel environnement.

Emily, juste derrière, tenait Noah par la main, ce dernier avançant fièrement en prenant son rôle de grand frère au sérieux. A près tout, il était en âge d'aller à l'école, de manger seul, de ne plus avoir de couche et … D'être grand frère !

E : « Chéri, montre-lui sa chambre plutôt que la cuisine … » dit-elle amusée devant l'effervescence de Derek

Il avait bondit de joie en apprenant qu'Emily était enceinte de nouveau il pouvait enfin jouer son rôle de papa et mari protecteur après tout, il n'avait jamais assisté à la grossesse de Noah … Emily l'avait alors laissé faire : frustré, il avait alors compensé son absence pour Noah en étant plus que présent pour Emily, jusqu'à devenir presque trop envahissant.

Il avait assisté à l'accouchement et avait même tenu à couper le cordon ombilical lui-même. Et maintenant, il portait fièrement sa fille comme si c'était la chose la plus parfaite du monde.

Ils avaient décidé de partir de Londres pour prendre quelque chose de plus grand en banlieue, et Derek avait intégré le bureau d'Interpol en tant que consultant, travaillant avec sa femme il s'évertuait aussi à être un bon père pour Noah, très fier quand son premier mot fut « papa », filmant ses premiers pas et stressant pour son premier jour à la crèche.

Et aujourd'hui, il la ramenait de la maternité où Emily avait donné naissance à leur second enfant.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il bordait sa fille et qu'Emily faisait de même avec Noah, elle regarda sa vie : mariée, 2 enfants, habitant à Londres avec un job sûr et bien payé. Elle était heureuse, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

D : « Tu es rêveuse ? »

E : « Non, fatiguée … »

D : « Viens, on va se coucher. »

E : « Derek … Es-tu heureux ? »

D : « Si je suis heureux ? Je crois que je suis plus que ça : j'ai la plus belle femme du monde, des enfants qui seront top model ou prix Nobel, ok, je vis dans un pays où la bouffe fait parfois furieusement penser à des trucs régurgités … Mais y'a une chose dont je suis sûr : je t'aime. Je suis un mari et un père comblé. »

Emily avait vécu cette deuxième grossesse comme une renaissance. Elle avait pu comparer entre vivre sa grossesse sans le père et la vivre avec Derek. Il était si attentionné, ça ne pouvait être possible … Et pourtant …

Elle était elle aussi heureuse comme jamais : elle avait une famille.

**FIN**

* * *

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris (ou moi d'ailleurs), qui l'ont suivis, lu et reviewé (ou pas).  
**

**Malheureusement cette fic sur Criminal Minds sera ma dernière, je me consacre à présent à ma nouvelle lubie : "**_Once Upon A Time_**" ... Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je reviendrais ^^  
**

**En tout cas, merci encore mes amis !  
**


End file.
